


My Mother Will Hear About This

by Graydove71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Character Bashing, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Fae Lucius Malfoy, Good Dark Side, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Harry Potter is Draco's Parent, Harry Potter is a Member of the House of Black, Harry has multiple names or Dumbledore and uses them, Hermione Granger Bashing, Light side bashing, Lucius and Xenophilius are brothers, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Marauders Bashing, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, POV Multiple, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Time Travelling Harry Potter, Time Turner (Harry Potter), Weasley Family Bashing (Harry Potter), bad light side
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 79,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graydove71/pseuds/Graydove71
Summary: A malfunction with a Time Turner sends Harry back to 1973 where he learns a dark secret about the Light side, finds his family and love.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Neville Longbottom, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter, Regulus Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 170
Kudos: 1461





	1. Test from the Past

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Times Revelation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388204) by [Aislingkate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislingkate/pseuds/Aislingkate). 



> I do not own Harry Potter nor am I making any money for this work.

Harry was getting bored with just waiting for himself and the other to return from the shrieking shack, so he decided to to talk to Hermione about that strange item she had used to take them back here. "Hey Mione can I see that what did you call it Time-turner and ask you about it?" he asked.

"Sure just don't spin the hourglass in the center and it should remain dormant," she said lifting the chain from around her neck to pass it over to him.

"So what is it like the American movie Terminator, Back to the Future or more like Doctor Who?" he asked lifting the chain up to take a look at the artifact to see what looked like a small hourglass encased in a glass orb.

"I guess if I had to choose it would more like Doctor Who all major events will happen and the any minor fluctuation will just smooth out by the time it reaches the present," Hermione said rubbing the back of her neck in thought on how best to explain it. "It is also like the episode of the Fifth Doctor's story of Mawdryn Undead where if a person interacts physically with their past self it can have as Professor McGonagall said it could have disastrous results."

"You mean like a massive explosion or death?" Harry asked.

"No actually more like you would be wiped from time itself," Hermione said making Harry's mouth fall open in shock. "Yeah try to think of what I had to do to make sure I did not actually run into myself in a crowed hallway on my way to class," Hermione said trying to lighten the mood and it worked as Harry let out a laugh. As he laughed his body movement caused the chain to slip a little. Afraid that he was about to lose the Time-Turner he shot out his hand to catch it, but as his hand touches the glass orb it began to glow with a soft white light.

"Um Hermione what is happe," Harry asked as the orb flashed blinding him with the white light "ning." As Harry looks around he sees that he is no longer in the forest but in a well appointed room. Before he can do anything more than take a quick look around Harry loses consciousness as his knees collapse and he falls face first onto the floor.

Harry woke up later as a wet cloth was placed on his forehead and reasoned he was in the Hospital Wing. "What happened Madam Pomfrey?" he asked.

"I think you are mistaken though that does at least show you are Magical if you know the Hogwarts Medi-Witch," an unknown male voice said. Harry tried to sit up but he felt a hand hold him in place. "Just give yourself a minute you have been unconscious for three days."

"Three days does that mean they captured Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Sirius as in Black who would want to capture that toerag?" the voice asked confusing Harry. "Anyway just rest for a moment I know my father wants to meet with you," the voice said as the sound of footsteps walked away from him "oh yeah you can remove the cloth and put your glasses back. The are on the table to your left."

"Thanks,'" Harry said as he took off the wet cloth and reached for his glasses to look around the room. His eyes were immediately drawn to the other person in the room causing him to gasp as he recognized a familiar head of hair. "Malfoy."

"Yes so you at least know my family but I don't seemed to recall you what House are you in?" Malfoy asked without turning around.

"You know full well I am in Gryffindor Draco," Harry said with a sneer.

"Draco who are you talking about," the other said as he turned revealing his face. Harry goggled for while the other did have the same shade and style as his school rival his noise was a little pointier, cheeks a little rounder and his eyes were softer and were gray rather than Draco's silver.

"But I thought... are you his cousin or something?" Harry asked as he noticed that the male was also a little older maybe in his fifth or sixth year.

"Whose cousin I have never heard of a Draco Malfoy are you feeling alright?" the unknown Malfoy said walking back over to give him a once over.

"Hey Luci, Dad said when the stranger was awake you were supposed to bring him to his office," another platinum-blonde boy said poking his head into the room.

"I know Xeno I was letting him regain his strength jeeze," Luci said giving Harry a small smile as he helped him to his feet. Harry was glad he did for once he was standing due to lack of movement for the last couple of days he almost fell right back onto the bed. Luci quickly wrapped a hand around Harry waist and helped him out of the room and down a series of corridors stopping every once and a while when it seemed Harry was about to collapse so that he could take a breather. Soon enough Luci helped Harry into a large study with a roaring fireplace on the opposite wall on the other side of a large obsidian desk. In a chair behind the desk was another Malfoy Harry had never seen before whose hair was up in a pony tail and had a short beard.

As soon as Luci helped him into one of the seats before the desk, standing behind him since the one known as Xeno was in the only other seat, the older Malfoy turned to Harry. "Alright young man I want to know exactly who you are and how you managed to get past our wards," the man said in a stern voice reminding Harry of Draco's father.

"Um well I don't actually know how I got pass your wards and you really don't know who I am?" he asked finding it strange that any Magical person would not know him.

"Do you not know who you are?" the man asked as his voice took on a softer tone.

"I know who I am it is just a shock that you would not," Harry said as with a sign moved his bangs out of the way to show off his lighting bolt scar.

"Yes I do admit that magical scar is unique but that does not answer my question young man," the older Malfoy said leaning forward and steepled his fingers before him.

"My name is Harry Potter," Harry said looking for any signs of recognition for his name and only getting blank stares.

"Any relation to Flemont Potter?" Xeno asked also leaning forward in his chair.

"I don't know the only Potter whose name I know is my dad James," Harry said.

"That is impossible James Potter is only thirteen," Luci said from behind him making Harry snap his face around to look at him.

"I see," the older man said with a slight frown on his face. "Since you will not give me your real name I shall have to use a different method." The man than reached into his desk and pulled out a small pen knife and a roll of parchment. Taking his wand out the man muttered something that Harry could not hear as he waved it over the parchment making it lie flat on the desk. Standing up the man took hold of the pen knife as he walked around the desk until he was standing before Harry. "Last chance young man I do not wish to invade the privacy of your family but I must know who you are that could get pass my wards so easily."

"I told you I am Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter," Harry said as he tried to push himself further back into the chair as the older Malfoy man took the knife and pricked his finger. Harry flinched thinking of the torture that was sure to come from this as Ron would put it family of Death Eaters, but it never came as the man withdrew the knife and let the drops of blood on it fall to the parchment. Harry was so focused on watching the parchment as if glowed he barely noticed that Luci had taken out his wand and healed tiny wound on his hand.

"Now lets see who you really are," the man said as he began to read the parchment to himself. "Ah ha I knew you were giving me a fake name but, wait that is impossible."

"What is impossible dad?" Xeno asked.

"This can not be right," the man said as he took out his wand and cast a spell on the parchment only to frown at it when nothing happened. "Did you perchance have an issue with a Time-Turner recently?" he asked.

"Yeah I was holding one when it began to glow before it flashed and I found myself here why?" Harry asked.

"It is the only way, um what year is it my boy?" the man asked making Harry instantly think of Professor Dumbledore.

"When I was in the forest a couple of days ago, I guess, it was 1994," He said making the three Malfoys give out sounds of shock.

"I have never heard of a Time-Turner sending one out side their normal life span," Luci said as he subconscious gripped Harry's shoulder.

"What do you mean what year is it?" Harry asked looking between the three of them.

"My boy it 1973," the man said.

"Wait no that can't be how could I travel that far back?" Harry asked once more looking between them.

"That I can not answer having never really used a Time-Turner my boy. But I have to ask why did you feel it was necessary to give me a fake name?" the older Malfoy said.

"I did not. I gave you my name," Harry said with a voice a mixture of annoyance and anger at the man.

"Not according to this," the man said as he handed over the paper for Harry to read.

**Harrison Nardia Prince-Black**   
_Born March 22, 1979_   
_Sire: Severus "Snape" Prince_   
_Bearer: Regulus Prince nee Black_   
_Father: James Potter (Illegal Blood Adoption)_   
_Mother: Lily Potter nee Evens (Illegal Blood Adoption)_   
_God Parents:_   
_Tom Riddle_   
_Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black_   
_Sirius Black (Illegal)_   
_Alice Longbottom nee Winthrop (Illegal)_   
_Magical Guardian: Albus Dumbledore (Illegal)_

"What? How am I Snape's kid I don't look anything like him or this Regulus?" Harry asked.

"That is mostly due to the illegal blood adoptions that have been forced on you leaving you little trace of your natural parents," the eldest Malfoy said.

"Wait Dad I know I am not into this stuff as much as Luci but how does he have a Magical Guardian if from the sounds of it at least one of his parents are still alive?" Xeno asked looking to his father who had begun to pace before the three of them.

"I have a theory, it is just a theory mind you I think that the headmaster or someone took young Heir Prince-Black here from his parents and gave them to the Potters who in turned died leaving Albus free to walk in as Magical Guardian. It would be easy just a couple of memory charms or forgetfulness potions on his real parents and they would not even realize he was even theirs," Malfoy said stroking his short blonde beard before stopping his pacing and turning to face Harry again. "Okay I can see how you were able to by pass my wards as it was due to the Time-Turner but you seemed shocked we did not know you and I would like to know why,"

"Um wouldn't that sort of mess up my past?" Harry asked.

"Only if we either share what you tell us or try to prevent it," the man said before he once more took out his wand " _I, Lord Abraxas Malfoy hereby place a secrecy charm on everyone in this room to not share or try to change what we are about to be told of Heir Prince-Black's past and our future_." As Harry felt the wave of magic wash over him he began to tell the tale about how Voldemort had come to him in his home in Godrics Hollow and murdered his "parents." Harry also told about how he had survived the Killing curse from the mad-man which left Voldemort a mere shade while giving him the scar. But he did not stop there as he told all three Malfoys about some of his life at the Dursleys and first couple of years at Hogwarts. Through out his tale Luci, who he know knew was the young Lucius Malfoy father of Draco, grip on his shoulder stay in place as if offering some sort of support.

"They really made you sleep in the cupboard under the stairs?" Xeno asked with a face that shocked his father and younger brother for rather than his normal happy expression the older teen looked like he wanted to kill the Dursleys.

"Only until I got my first Hogwarts letter than I got my cousin, I guess he would not be if Lily was not my mom would he, second bedroom," Harry said.

"Wait I guess I missed that the first time this Muggle had two bedrooms while you had a closest that a House Elf would store cleaning supplies in," Abraxas said looking thunderous as well.

"I think you two are missing something more important here," Lucius said drawing his father and older brother's eyes to him.

"And what would that be Luci?" Xeno asked.

"Well the fact that Harry was taken from his parents and given to others which were killed off leaving Headmaster Dumbles in charge as his Magical Guardian and yet he did nothing to stop this at all. I have read that before all the letters are sent out they must first be approved by the current Headmaster or Mistress so he knew where Harry was living. Also if I may ask who came to collect you since you were living with Muggles?"

"Hagrid," Harry said

"Wait wasn't he the student that was expelled in 1943 and came to work as the Groundskeeper?" Abraxas asked "Why would they send the Groundskeeper?"

"Well he said he like magic but since his wand had been snapped he was not allowed to do it so he jumped at the job so he could freely use it," Harry explained.

"It is not only that he could use magic Harrison, when a student is brought in from the Muggle world a fully qualified teacher is meant to be there to explain things such as out world and the four Houses, how long did your preparatory lessons with him last?" Abraxas asked taking a seat on the edge of his desk before Harry.

"What preparatory lessons we went to Diagon Alley he gave them the key to my vault and we went shopping and than he took me home," Harry said.

"I really have no idea which is worse to hear that you had no preparatory lessons or that he had the key to your vaults," Abraxas said as his already pale face went even whiter. Harry was a little thankful that they did not have him go into greater details about his time at Hogwarts especially his second year and his interactions with the grown up Lucius.

"Um so I guess I should cheek my vaults when I get back then?" Harry asked.

"If you can get back I have never heard of a Time-Turner doing this before, so for as far as we know you may be stuck here and have to live your way back to that time," Abraxas said giving him a sad look.

"Wait but how?" Harry asked.

"You will just have to stay out of the lime light, as the Muggles say, and try not to change anything that could negatively effect the timeline. I will have a Potions Master I know start working on something to undo any blood adoptions for you as going to the bank to ask for it would be pretty awkward to pay for," Abraxas said using his wand to summon some parchments to make some notes. "In the mean time we will just have to pass you off as a cousin or something visiting from America. That does mean you will be staying with us, but I think it is better than having you go somewhere else and have to explain who you are and why you have not money," Abraxas said.

"Thank you sir," Harry said surprised at how kind Draco's grandfather was.

"Don't mention it my boy why don't you go with Lucius and see if you can find more appropriate attire to wear," the older man said with a kind smile as Lucius helped him once more to his feet and out of the study.

Over the next couple of weeks Harry was taught what he should have learned about the Magical World before he started at Hogwarts, usually with Lucius as Abraxas was busy work and Xeno would leave the Manor to, as Lucius put it, court Pandora Lovegood. If someone had told him that he would have had actually fun living with at Malfoy Manor he would have thought they had been curse but the more time he spent he found it even better than being at the Burrow with the Weasleys. Sometimes when they were not going over the lessons on the Magical World he and Lucius would walk the large gardens attached to the Manor and just talk. Harry would ask about his real parents since he knew Snape had always been a Slytherin and Draco had boasted that his whole family had been in that house. In return Harry would tell him more about his life, leaving out names of the people just in case. It was during one of these discussion that Lucius had informed him that he did not think the Hermione and Ron were actually good friends, pointing out the case of Hermione not talking to them over the Firebolt incident as well as the fact that she would get angry at him anytime he would out perform her in any of their classes. While Ron he just saw as lazy and seemed more interested in Harry's fame than his friendship. This one Harry had the most trouble with until Lucius pointed out that according to Harry, Ron would complain if they did not do an activity that he was not a fan of and his messing around in classes meant that he was causing Harry to get lower grades that he was capable off. The pair walked in silence for a while after Lucius had shared this with Harry who had seen the older teens point. Coming to a small pavilion in the middle of the gardens the pair decided to sit down for a small bit of afternoon tea. With a snap of his fingers Lucius summoned a House Elf which much to Harry 's surprise was Dobby.  
"Hello young Master Lucius I is glad you called me I have a message from your father," Dobby said bowing low to the man making Harry wonder what had happened in their relationship that had caused the Elf to act like he did back in his time. "Heir Prince-Black's potions is being almost done by weekend he be looking like he should."

"Thank you Dobby that is great news," Lucius said sending a beaming smile at Harry who for some reason found himself blushing. "Can you bring us our afternoon tea out here and maybe a small cake so we can celebrate the good news," Lucius ordered though for some reason his voice sounded like it was wavering as if it was coming from an old radio. Even the pop from Dobby's leaving sounded off. "Harry are you okay," Lucius asked looking up at him with a smile which soon slid right off his face. Harry felt his head spin for a moment and raised his right hand up to it only to stop as he noticed his skin had become Translucent.

"Luci?" he called out a little scared.

"Harry, Harry, **HARRY** ," Luci cried as he reached for him only for his hand to pass right through Harry's body just before Harry vanishes from the garden.

"What was that Harry?" a familiar voice said as Harry looked away from his hand to see that he was not in the pavilion on the Malfoy ground but back in the Forbidden Forest.

"What just happened Hermione how long was I gone?" Harry asked turning to see Hermione still sitting with her back to the tree.

"What do you mean gone you almost tripped and caught the Time-Turner?" Hermione asked him as she gave him a sympathetic look "I know you are worried but we should be coming out soon," she said with a smile. Harry began to wonder if it had all been some sort of vision thought why he would have a vision of living with the Malfoys who knew, but as he looked down he saw he was not in the causal clothing he had been wearing last time he was hear but a pair of Lucius' old robes that the older boy had used magic so that they fit him. He was about to ask Hermione about the change of clothes but he noticed himself and the others coming out from the Whooping Willow. He wince a little as he saw Severus being carried around like a puppet as he recalled that Sirius had made sure to scrap the top of the man's head against the rock ceiling of the tunnel. He felt a need to go curse Sirius for that but Hermione caught him by his arm. "I know it is hard but we have to let Peter get away," she said misinterpreting his movement. He agreed as he went into auto-pilot during the remainder of the night watching the man that was illegal his Godfather but was actually his uncle fly away on Buckeak. When they got back to the Hospital Wing Ron demanded they tell him what had just happened which he let Hermione do taking a bit of chocolate off his beside table and seeing that Lucius had been right about him. He was just thinking that maybe he should have taken Draco's hand during the first train ride if the blonde was anything like his father the two would have actually been good friends only for Fudge, Snape and Dumbles to show up to ask what happen to Black. Harry just nodded in agreement as Ron and Hermione said they had not left the wing since they got there, with Madam Pomfrey backing them up. His father caught his eye and Harry refused to break it until the Snape was lead away by the Minister.

The next day he left Hermione and Ron in the Hospital Wing as they told him good luck in talking to Lupin, but he was not heading there as he went right to the Potions Classroom, still a little shocked that no one had mentioned the robes he was wearing were not his own but whatever. Thankfully his father was in the classroom as Harry had no idea where his personal rooms or even office was in the castle.

"What do you want Potter if you came to convince me that Peter Pettigrew is still alive you can forget it I will find out what happened to that Godfather of yours just you wait," his father said.

"Actually I was wondering if you could perform oh um what did Luci say it was called, oh yeah Family Treaty Test?" Harry ask making Severus raise an eyebrow at the request.

"If it will get you out of my sight fine," his father said after a moment of silence when neither of them moved. With a flick of his wand Severus summoned a blank parchment and a pen knife. Doing exactly what Abraxas had done Snape pricked his finger but made no move to heal it making Harry wish Luci was there to heal it for him as he sucked on the tiny puncture wound. "There it is done," Severus said as he quickly looks down at the parchment intended to just hand it off to him, but as he quickly read the top four lines he grasped his head in pain as the memory blocks that had been in place came undone. Falling to his knees Severus began to weep at the loss of his mate and how he had treated his only child. His movement caused the results of the test to flutter to the floor at Harry's feet, wanting to see them again Harry was shocked to see more line printed on this version than the one had had done at the Malfoy Manor. "Well it looks like that was not the last time I will being going back," he said to himself as he read two of the newly printed lines.

_Husband: Lucius Scorpius Malfoy_   
_Child: Draconis Regulus Malfoy_


	2. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes a second trip to the past.

**Draco's POV.**

Draco kept repeating to himself "Mother knows best" as he rubbed his chin from where Granger had struck him but according to his parents it was all part of his mother's plan. He knew that Granger had a Time-Turner, thanks to his Mother, but he had been forbidden to do anything about it. Though his mother did give him a mission to needle the girl more than normal until he caused her to snap. He had always known who both his parents were despite the mask they both wore in public so to be told that he had to get Granger to actually attack him so that he could get close enough to cast a spell of his Mother's invention on the Time-Turner thus letting his parents meet and fall in love.

Though of course this was not the only time that his mother had given him a mission since his time at Hogwarts. It had all started during his first trip to get his school supplies his mother had left him to get his robes from Madam Malkins which he had found strange for they usually shopped for their robes at a more high end store and since his letter did not specify where he got his school robes he thought they would go to the same place as usual. He did not understand until the ride to Hogwarts when he meet "Harry Potter" and it was the same boy from his shop making it the first time he had meet the younger form of his mother. He had also been warned that "Harry" would not befriend him at no fault of his own but due to spells and potions Dumbles had his mother on at the time. He did find it rather nice to have a source of what was going to happen at Hogwarts before it happened especially last year when the Chamber had opened. The best part was the hint he was given that during the Yule break during the year his mother and the blood traitor would enter the room in disguise as Crabbe and Goyle to ask about the Heir of Slytherin. His mother had also told him to let the blood traitor now about the drawing room storage area to get the blood traitor's father to do a second raid on their house. He could have done without his mother sending him pictures of the Law Wizards searching through his old baby stuff including the Weasel's father looking at a picture of his first bath. However, his mother failed to mention the incident with the Hippogriff though he did send a letter that said by the end of the year Harry would know their real relationship. That news made the year all the more enjoyable despite the Dementors and the business with Buckbeak especially after Harry's first Quidditch game when his mother had almost died falling from his broom. During the next game Draco had convinced some of his "friends" to prank him just so if Harry fell again Draco would be there to catch him. He did not even care that he had gotten detention for the prank as long as his young mother was safe. Excited that they could at last be friends he made the mistake as Granger had struck him he called out rather than the usual "My father will hear about this" to "My mother will hear about this." As he left he heard the Weasel joked that he was such a mamma's boy, which Draco had found rich coming from the red head, but at least his mother had not said anything as his "two friends" had done. Draco wondered when his young mother would would know their real relationship making him worry as the end of term drew nearer. It was only two days before the end of term which "Harry" came up to him flanked by Draco's Godfather/Grandfather and began to apologize for his previous behavior. Draco wanted more than anything to hug his mother especially seeing the state his mother was currently in recognizing it from the few times that his father had to go on long term business deals leaving his mother behind, but Draco held himself back as he schooled his face to give a normal sneer at "Harry" as he shook his mother's hand much to the Weasels and Granger's annoyance. He wanted to to invite "Harry" to join him in his compartment for the ride home but he did not know how his "friends" would react, so he decided to to send his cousin to make sure his young mother was not alone with the traitors who claimed to be his friends.

**Harry POV.**

Harry was feeling rather despondent for some reason which Ron, and Hermione had put down to losing the home he would have with Sirius which he did nothing to counteract. For some reason there was a strange girl who had joined them in the compartment thankfully making the other not talk about his uncle in the open. Though she did give him a knowing smile and he had to admit she looked familiar even if he could not place her, maybe he had crossed her in the corridors or something. The girl did not say much just pulled out a magazine and began to read it with her tongue between her lips. Harry was also feeling a little annoyed that he had to go back to the Dursleys at least for a couple of days and not go home with his father but Snape did not trust Dumbles and did not want the man to find out that they had discovered they were father and son. Snape had promised to come pick him up in a few days and the pair was planning to go to Gringotts for a health scan in case there were other spells or Potions on them. He could survive that long at least he believed especially if he lied and said his uncle was going to be checking up on him over the summer. Speaking of his uncle during the ride a tiny owl appeared from him telling Harry to write to him if he ever had need, but after his talks with Luci in the past he and the fact that Sirius was his Godfather illegally made him instantly distrust the man. After some random talk Ron decided to get on his case over his apology to Draco but Harry just tuned him out as the red head went on his rants about the Mini-Death Eater spawn making Harry want to slap the idiot. It seemed he was not the only one as the girl was glaring at Ron over her magazine making him wonder what her relationship was with his son, maybe it was his girlfriend though there were rumors of Pansy dating Draco since their first year. At the end of the journey the girl gave him a hug shocking him and whispered in his ear that it would all be better soon before she skipped away from him. Pretending to be shocked at the hug he ignored Ron and Hermione as they said goodbye as he went right to his "uncle" to get back to "home."

It seemed his plan worked as after telling him about his "Godfather" who was the escaped prisoner Sirius Black the Dursleys left him alone making it easier to just wonder the neighborhood, doing his best avoid Mrs. Figg, who his father had informed him was one of Dumble's pawns, who did her best to tail him everywhere. Thankfully due to his possession of the Invisibility Cloak on the day he was to meet his father for the trip he was easily able to get away from everyone to the small park where he had first laid eyes on his uncle in beast form. He had found his father waiting for him and as he took off the cloak his father took him by the arm and Apparated them both away. Arriving in Gringotts Severus walked to a free Goblin and asked for a full Potion and Spell screening, a cleansing if they found anything, as well as an overview of all their vaults. They had both been disgusted by what the test revealed as it showed Severus had numerous memory blockers in place as well as a hatred potion geared to Harry and a magical leech sending his magic to Dumbles. But Harry had been much worse as he had the illegal blood adoptions, the leech, his core had been blocked by 71%, filled with loyalty potions towards Albus, the entire Weasley family, Granger and something called the Order of the Phoenix, while at the same time hatred potions aimed at Slytherin House, his own fathers, and anything dark. There were also traces of over one hundred love potions geared to Ginny Weasley. To say his father was livid would be downplaying it as he almost made a vow to kill the girl on the spot, with only Harry stopping him by pointing out it was not worth it. Severus had Harry get his cleansing first while he made a few calls to some old friends. The Goblin Healers in charge of his cleansing informed him that they would be putting him in a Magical coma as they cleared out his system.

When they put him under he expected to wake up in a medical room but instead he found himself standing in a familiar room looking at a familiar back which made him smile and feel instantly better. "Um," he said to get the others attention.

"Just leave it Xeno I don't want to talk about it," Luci said not turning around.

"But," Harry began again onto to be cut off.

"I said drop it alright and tell father he can start looking," Luci said still not looking at him.

"Luci," Harry said filled with sadness which finally got the other's attention.

"HARRY!?" Luci said dropping a shirt that was in his hands as he turned to see Harry almost in tears behind him. Luci's face broke into a large smile as he rushed to Harry and tackled him making Harry let out a soft "eep" as the pair fell backwards and landed thankfully on Luci's soft bed. "Oh Harry you are back is everything alright don't tell me you had another accident with a Time-Turner?" Lucius said not seeming to breath as he held the younger boy to his chest.

"I am fine Luci last thing I knew I was getting a cleansing when suddenly I was in your room," Harry said snuggling into Luci's chest and feeling happier than he had felt since he had left the pavilion.

"So there was no Time-Turner involved this time how strange," Luci said making a note to himself to talk to his father later not wanting to move as the pair cuddled together on his bed. "You know this is the second time you appeared behind me in my room I wonder if Lady Magic is trying to tell us something," Lucius said but there was no response as for the first time in days Harry fell into a calm sleep as he listened to the older male's heartbeat. "I am going to have to tell him at some point now that it seems that he is traveling without a turner," Lucius said to himself as he laid back and watched the younger male sleep held tightly in his arms. Unfortunately, the moment could not last as his idiot of an older brother did actually come to his room with a message from their father to stop mopping and come down to eat. "Shush you will wake him," Lucius growled at his brother as he ran a hand down Harry's back.

"Oh my Harry is back well that should help with your mood for a change," Xeno said laughing as he avoided the pillow Luci threw at him as he left the room.

"Well he is bound to tell father I guess I have to wake him up now," Luci said to himself as he bent down to give Harry a quick kiss to his forehead before starting to wake the younger boy up.

"Good morning Luci," Harry said with a soft yawn as he finally woke up.

"You were not asleep that long Harry but while you were my idiot of an older brother saw you so I think we need to go see my dad," Lucius said sitting up in bed which thanks to their positions made Harry now sitting on his lap. "Do you recall the way to his study from here?" he asked.

"I think so but are you not coming with me?" Harry asked in a confused voice.

"Of course I am Harry I just did not want to make you feel as if I thought you needed my help if you did not need it," Lucius said getting to his feet and placing Harry on the floor while he still held the others hand. Walking hand in hand the pair went right to Abraxas's office where they found him working on some laws for the Wizengamont. Seeing them he put the bills away and pulled out a Potion.

"Ah Harry it is good to see you again it has been too long," Abraxas said standing up from his desk and walking over to pull the young man into a tight hug. "Now since you look the same as last time I take it that you did not go through a cleansing of the illegal blood adoptions?" Abraxas asked.

"Um before I came back this time I was actually going through a cleansing at Gringotts with my father," Harry said "wait how long have I been gone?"

"Well you left before the start of the school year and it is now the Yule so about four months," Abraxas said.

"I am sorry it had only been a couple of days for me," Harry said unconsciously leaning towards Lucius.

"That is fine Harry as this sort of thing has never happened before, trust me I looked," Abraxas said with a smile "it is hard to say what will actually happen. Now you say you were going through a cleansing before you returned do you still want the potion?"

"Oh yes sir if it is like last time and I am here a few weeks that way I can get used to what I really am meant to look like," Harry said making Lucius smile down at him glad that Harry had decided to take the potion.

"Very well," Abraxas said handing over the Potion that would free him of the effects of the blood adoptions. "Lucius would you leave us for a bit?" Abraxas asked as if his youngest had a choice in the matter, and based on his son's face he recognized this.

"Very well I will see about getting Harry a suitable dressrobe in case he is here for the ball," Lucius said giving Harry's hand a quick squeeze before he left the room.

"Ball?" Harry asked as he took one of the seats before the desk again.

"The Malfoy family has always throw a Yule Ball for our family, allies and the like and based on how long you were with us last time you might be here when it happens. But there is something very important that I must discuss with you that we failed to talk about last time," Abraxas said turning the other chair before his desk to face Harry before he sat down.

"What is that sir did I do something wrong?" Harry asked worried that the man had noticed how he acted around Lucius and planned to stop it.

"You did nothing wrong Harry, per say but there is something that you must know about our family," Abraxas said. "Now in the Magical World there are several old families that have what is know as creature blood in their lines. Now sometimes this blood just makes a Magical user stronger or quicker in their spell casting but some like the Malfoy clan effects our relationships."

"What do you mean like they can only have one child?" Harry asked thinking that Draco was an only child while the Weasleys had seven kids.

"No nothing like that, thank goodness, no I mean that a Malfoy thanks to carrying Fae, or Fairy Blood if you will have a destined mate which they will latch onto and draw strength from when they are together, but if they are apart both feel weaker even if the person they end up with is a pure Magical human."

"Is that why I have felt so bad lately I meet my mate here last time, but I was only here less than a month?" Harry asked worried that he had messed up Luci's life by coming though he had no control of it.

"A true Fae can bond with their mate in a single day a Fae blooded Magical can take a couple of weeks to decided on their mate and it seems that my son has chosen you," Abraxas said placing a hand on Harry's knee.

"But I have no control of when I will be here what if my absence drives him mad?" Harry asked thinking of the Lucius Malfoy he had meet during his second year at Hogwarts.

"Unfortunately I can not answer that we will just have to trust Lady Magic and Lord Time to bring you back before something like that happens now drink you Potion I know Lucius will do his task as fast as possible so to return quickly to you," Abraxas said with a smile at the boy.

"Um there is something I have to share can you put up another secrecy spell?" Harry asked.

"Sure," Abraxas said as he put up the spell as Harry pulled out a piece of parchment.

"When I got back I went to my father and had him give me the test like you did on my first day here I was shocked that I had some new notes printed out," Harry said as he passed over the parchment which had some of the new lines circled while the others were blacked out.

"Why were the names blacked out?" Abraxas asked.

"Well I blacked them out for they concern Xeno and his family which is not my business to share but it does seem according to this that I will during one of my visits back I shall not only marry Luci but also have a child, which is strange for he is in my year at Hogwarts," Harry said.

"Oh that is going to be awkward going to school with your future son, but why are you sharing this with me?" Abraxas asked.

"Well I don't know much about the Magical World and wanted to asked if there is anything I need to do to get ready for the marriage before it actually happens," Harry said blushing a little.

"That is very forward thinking Harry," Abraxas said giving him a smile as he patted his knee. "Now there is a sort of dowry that some older families use for marriage but I realize that might be hard for you since you should not have access to any vaults."

"Would Muggle money be sufficient?" Harry asked.

"It would have to be a lot what do you have in mind exactly?" Abraxas asked back.

"Well since this is technically my past I could look at products and companies that are big in my time thus letting Luci or yourself get in on the ground floor and make a great deal of money from them."

"That sound like an interesting idea though I thought you said you were in Gyrffindor that sort of sounds like something a Slytherin would do," Abraxas said with a laugh.  
"Well the hat did want to put me in Slytherin during my sorting," Harry said.

"And you got it to put you in another house that is some great magic to get the hat to agree to that," Abraxas stated more impressed by the young man who would one day join his family.

"Well surprisingly it was my own son and some potions I was under that helped me as I had/have Potions making me hate Slytherin house and Draco was saying all his family was from Slytherin," Harry said.

"It seems you are going to have one strange life Harry," Abraxas said and motioned to the Potion in Harry's hand who finally drank it with a slight hint of disgust before he double over in pain letting out a soft cry of pain. Before Abraxas could even think to ward the doors so they would not be disturbed they crashed opened as his youngest son came in and rushed to Harry. Glaring at his father Lucius pulled Harry onto his lap and began to rock the younger boy back and forth as the blood adoptions were removed from his system.

When it was all over Harry had twins streams of tear running down his face as he clutched the front of Lucius's robes in a death grip. When they were able to get him to let go so they could look at his new form, it was only a kiss to his forehead from Lucius that conceived him to do it. Lucius used a silk handkerchief to wipe his tears away before he brings out a handheld mirror so Harry can see his new look. Harry looks into the mirror to see that his rat's nest of hair is utterly changed from brown to black and now hung in silky streams down to his shoulders. While his eyes were no longer Avada Kadavra green but more of an almond brown while his nose became less of a button and more pointed like Snape's was. The best part, at least to Harry was that once he was back on his feet he was actually a couple of inches taller so rather than being eye level with Lucius chest he was at the other chin's height.

"You look great Harry," Lucius said.

"You are just saying that," Harry said with a slight blush.

"I am not a Malfoy never lies," Lucius said sounded like he was affronted before he let out a soft laugh and pulled Harry into another hug. "This does mean that we are going to have to get you some different clothes again."

"That is alright yours are the most comfortable clothing I have ever worn," Harry said still unable to either look up at Lucius or get rid of his blush.

"Are you sure you do not want your own clothing?" Lucius asked placing a finger under Harry's chin to make him look up at him.

"I would not want you to waste the money if I were to be sent back to my time," Harry said looking through his now longer lashes up at the other male this time making Lucius blush.

"Alright enough with the flirting you two," Abraxas said with a laugh as both males blush and move quickly apart from each other. "Now son did you find a suitable set of dress robes for Harry to wear to the ball if he is still here for it?"

"Yes father thought as I said I might have to change the sizes of them again," Lucius said as he takes hold of Harry's hand and pulls the un-resisting time traveler out of the room to go check out the dress robe. Harry was amazed at the robe which was hanging slight off him just enough to make him think of the Muggle slang term of a boyfriend shirt before Lucius shrunk it to a perfect fit. The robe was a deep midnight blue with silver fasting and what he was told was the Malfoy family crest on the right breast which to Harry looked like a star field containing the constellation of Aquila. While he did think he looked okay in he dress robe Harry saw one tiny little problem.

Looking to Lucius he caught the other attention, as he had been busy checking out Harry's ass in the robes, with an arched eyebrow, "Um Luci I don't know how to dance."

"Well that is easily solved," Lucius said as he stepped forward and took Harry into his arms wrapping one of his arms around Harry's waist while he uses the other to show Harry where to put his arms around him. With a flick of his wand Lucius started up an unseen music player and began to teach Harry how to waltz. Under Lucius's direction Harry soon mastered the dance as he was shown how to take the lead as well as follow his partner in the dance. The two were so occupied they did not even realize the time until a House Elf popped in to inform them that supper was waiting. Just for fun Lucius refused to let go of Harry and waltzed out of the room and all the way to the dinning room. Both Xeno and Abraxas let out some laughs as Lucius lead Harry into the room happy to see Lucius happy once more with Harry being back.

Harry did end up attending the ball, leading them to refer to him as Cousin Maxwell who was visiting from America. The biggest shock that Harry received during the night was in attendance were both Severus who Harry instantly recognized despite him being so young, but also Regulus, which he only knew after Luci pointed him out to him. Unfortunately due to the ball being a large event and the Malfoys using it to make deals and connections among the Pureblooded families the entire group of Marauders were there as well. Harry instantly found out why Luci had called Sirius a toerag during their first conversation as one of the first things his uncle did at the party was to push Severus so that he almost fell into the punch bowl. Harry could not help but glare at the group finding them all loud and obnoxious so unlike the Malfoys who he come to see as his extended family after all this time. Seeing Lucius's face take on a mask like quality as he greeted the group of Gyrffidors Harry now saw where Draco got that from he was not one who could easily hide his emotions. Though as he had been finding out the hat had been correct in wanting to put him in Slytherin for just as Sirius passed by he turned as if hearing someone call his name shifting his foot ever so slightly so that Sirius who was barely paying attention to where he was walking tripped over it and fell face first into a serving of mashed potatoes. Harry swore he could hear Lucius snort a little but make no further sound as Sirius pushed himself out of the food and glared at Harry who tilted his head as if confused why he was getting glared at. James and Remus had to literally drag Sirius away while Peter bows in apology at them. "Nice job on the footwork Maxwell," Lucius whispered to him as he patted his back before meeting the other guest. As the night progresses the Marauders got even more annoying but Harry soon learned to tune them out as he watched Regulus and Severus send missed looks at each other as if hoping to catch the other's eyes.

"Do you know if my parents are actually dating yet?" Harry asked Lucius after a while and they were alone.

"I don't think so I would never have seen it happening if I had not seen the results of your test," Lucius said as he waved off another of his classmates who had come over to ask him if he wanted to dance.

"I have an idea," Harry said.

"I suddenly have a very bad feeling about that statement," Lucius teased.

"Oi, watch it you," Harry said in fake anger as he playfully smacked the older teen's arm.

"Alright what is the idea?" Lucius asked stopping himself from adding a pet name at the end if the sentence. With a grin Harry quickly shared his plan with Luci and before the other could say anything had gotten up and went to put the plan into effect. Lucius could not stop himself from both rolling his eyes and giving a soft laugh at Harry who wove his way over to Regulus and began to talk to him. With a sigh Lucius pushed himself off his seat and head to Severus to "check to see how the party was going" for him. Lucius could only let out a small sound of shock, as he saw while chatting to Severus about the current school year, that Harry had somehow convinced Regulus to start dancing with him. He was not the only one for as soon as Severus saw them his eyes widen and a look of jealous flitted across his face. Harry who was evidently leading the dance lead himself and Regulus over to one of the drink tables before they stopped. "Hey Heir Prince what say we get some drinks before we continue?" Lucius asked taking the other's hand and weaving his way through the crowd to the drink table by Harry and Regulus pushing down his own jealousy as he watched Harry dance with someone other than himself. It was only when he made himself recall that Harry was just dancing with one of his parents that helped him threw it off. Once they were close enough Harry looked up and spotted Lucius and Severus.

"Oh sorry Messer Regulus I sort of said I would dance with Lucius," Harry said "oh I know why don't you dance with the person he is with." Harry said spinning over to the pair and basically throwing Regulus at Snape before he began to dance with Lucius listening with half an ear to the sounds of his future parents.

"So do you want to dance?" Regulus asked in a soft almost shy voice.

"If I must," Severus responded with a soft cough as from the corner of his eye Harry watched the future Potions Master take Regulus into his arms and the pair spin silently in a circle.

" _Sure it was not that exciting but it was a start_ ," Harry thought to himself only to wince as he saw the Marauders coming. He was not about to let those assholes mess up his parents first dance as he came up with an idea, thinking that even though he was under age his wand should not be registered in this time plus Lucius was underage as well yet Harry had seen him cast some spells. Pointing his wand at he Marauders's shoes he cast a spell which had been a recent addition to the standard book of spells that would not be printed for another decade or two. Suddenly all the Marauders found that they were walking on ice as they began to slip around and look as if they were a little drunk. Harry quickly pocketed his wand as the Marauders's parents came over casting a summoning charm on them to see if they had any alcohol in their possession. it worked out better then he planned as out of Peter Pettigrew's robes came a half empty bottle of fire whiskey. The four boys were lead out by their parents who had death grips on their offspring's respective ears all the while Severus and Regulus danced in place together seeming unaware of what just happened. Harry let out a content sigh of triumph as he leaned his head onto Lucius shoulder as they danced to the end of the song. Since the story was that he was only having once dance with Lucius, Harry pulled away but smiled as he saw his future parents continue to dance with the next song. The party had gone on for over an hour after that leading to Harry to dance with several others both male and female, though he did not even try to remember their names, all the while Lucius would shoot annoyed looks if any one tried to touch Harry in appropriately. Harry should have been annoyed at Lucius behavior but he found it was quite sweet no one had ever felt so strongly for him before. Near the end of the night Severus and Regulus were still dancing together with Regulus's head resting on the other's shoulder and Lucius had pulled Harry into another dance with him. When the last song ended Harry joined the others in clapping for the band that Abraxas had gotten to play the ball when Lucius tapped him on the shoulder. Looking to the blonde Harry saw the other pointing upwards as he showed Harry they were under some mistletoe. Harry figured Lucius had planned this as he had once more been in the lead but he was not mad at the blonde tilting his head slightly upward as Lucius tiled his down and the pair shared their first kiss. It felt to Harry as if Lady Magic decided to show her pleasure with a thousand fire works as Luci kissed him with a hand still in the middle of Harry's back. Without meaning two Harry lifted his right leg at an ninety degree angle as he pressed his body closer into Lucius's. The pair only broke apart as they both got smacked in the back of the head by Xeno who gave them a look that said cool it. Both teens blushed but did not pull apart, thought they did leave the room as the guest began to head home from the ball.

Harry woke up the next morning feeling a little sore due to all the dancing from the night before and a little bit worried for it was now the Yule and he did not really have a gift to give Lucius, not that they had discussed giving each other anything due to Harry being sent back to his own time at any moment. With slow steps he made his way to one of the Manor's family rooms in which he was told they were exchanging gifts if for no other reason than to be close to Lucius since Abraxas having seen their kiss the night before made sure Harry was now in a different wing from Lucius until they were fully courted. As Harry entered the room he found all three Malfoys waiting for him each with a gift or two before them. Harry made his way over to Lucius only for Abraxas to pull him over to sit next to him. "Harry we knew we could not get you much that would do you much good but since you told us you were still wearing the robes you had been wearing, despite the fact that no time had passed in your normal time and the parchment you shared with me we each decided to get you a small thing you can carry back with you," Abraxas said pulling out three small gifts and handing them to Harry who had tears in his eyes. The first gift had been from Xeno who had given him a locket which could be opened only by him that a picture of Lucius as a young boy was already affixed on one side with the other open for a picture of himself. From Abraxas who had found it strange Harry had not have one gave the boy a wand holder that attached to his upper wand arm so he did not have to worry about it falling out of his pocket. But of course it was Lucius's gift that Harry loved the most as the youngest blonde had given him a courtship ring.

"I do not know when we well see each other due to your body shifting between now and your own time but when you are here I plan on courting you," Lucius said coming over and pulling Harry to his feet.

"Thank you," Harry said as he wrapped his arms around Luci's neck and gave him another kiss, this one not as long or passionate due to their audience, before they sat back down on the sofa Lucius had been sitting at all alone. The gifts the Malfoy's shared with each other were remarkable in Harry's eyes as he had only seen what the Weasleys would give each other. Xeno had gotten some books on Mystical, even by normal Magical standards, creatures and Abraxas had gotten a new robe and quill set. Lucius had only one gift due to his brother and father chipping in their allowed amount to get him an egg. Lucius gave a shout of surprise as he saw the egg explaining to Harry that it was to a rare breed of Albino peacock. As if the bird inside the egg had sense his excitement the egg started to hatch. Lucius held the egg gently in one hand as he grabbed Harry's hand with the other and pulled them out to the garden so the bird could hatch in close to its natural environment rather than in the Manor. The rest of the day the pair watched as the baby peacock broke free of the egg even calling for a House Elf to deliver their food as they watched. At around four pm the egg finally hatched releasing a tiny white fluff ball. "Oh he is so cute," Harry said wanting more than anything to scoop the tiny bird up into his arms and hug it.

"It is the second cutest thing in the Manor," Lucius said as he bends to give Harry another kiss now that the peacock had hatched and they were away from the others, but as his lips came to where Harry's were they meet no resistance as Harry's body became translucent once more before he vanished from sight.

Harry woke up and almost cursed inside the Goblin's Halls of Healing seeing the now older visage of his father looking down at him in alarm. "Is everything alright Harrison?" Severus asked as he noticed Harry begin to tear up.

"Yeah just missed opportunity," Harry said cryptically as he reached up and held a locket Severus had never seen before.

"I am sorry but we still have some other stuff to do before the day is through do you think you can stand?" Severus asked only to gasp in shock as his son easily gets to his feet as if he had not spent the last three hours in recovery.

"So what are we doing?" Harry asked.

"Well we are going to get you your heir rings as well as a ring that the Goblins have agreed to put on one of their Glamours so you will still look like "Harry," Severus said as he gives his son a mirror so he could see what he really looked like. Harry acted as if he had not gotten used to the face in the last few weeks that that he had been in the past as he checked himself out in the mirror for the first time noticing that Draco's hair apart from the color must have come from him due to the silky look of it. "And then we are going to see someone who I tried to get to become your Godmother, only for her to suggest her older sister," Severus said.

"Who is that Papa?" Harry asked without even thinking just feeling that it sounded right. Harry saw the man almost tear up at the name he had been given as he threw his arms around Harry in a quick hug.

"Draco's mother, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black." Severus said as he lead Harry out of the room to go collect his heir rings. Harry's heart plummets of course with him having no control over his visits to the past Lucius would have to marry someone especially since they had Draco but it still hurt. Harry barely paid attention as he was given his heir rings, but he perked up when the Goblins gave him a choice of what ring they would put on the Glamour onto without any hesitation Harry pulled off Lucius courtship ring and told them to attached the spell onto that. A short while latter Severus lead him to one of the bank's floo rooms and taking hold of Harry's arm so they could get pass the wards easily Flooed to Malfoy Manor. Once they were inside Harry looked around and found himself in the room he had been in just to him hours ago during the gift exchange. Suddenly he heard a happy sound and he was tacked by a blonde headed person. The only thing that keep him from falling down was his Papa placing catching him and what could only be Draco as they started to fall. "You know I was not expecting that," his papa said shocked at Draco's reaction to his son.

"Mother has a message for you," Draco said pulling himself a little out of the hug to look at Harry.

"What does she want," Harry asked trying to keep a tone of sourness from his voice.

"Mother wants you to place your wand on the table for just a moment," Draco said and before Harry could object the blonde reached in to his right sleeve and pulled his wand out of the holster Abraxas had just given him before he placed it on the table, and pulled Harry away from it. Once the wand was on the table a tall woman with both black and white hair entered and pulled out a wand casting a spell on Harry's.

"I am done, Draco dear he can have his wand back and let him breath," Draco's mother said.

"What did you just do to my wand?" Harry asked as he snatched it back up and looked it over.

"Why I got rid of Dumble-douchebag's tracker on the wand you were lucky he was not paying attention at the moment or everything would have been for naught," the woman said as she moves to the couch and sits down staring at him.

"And how would you know that?" Harry asked.

"Look Mother he had traveled back again he no longer looks worn out and is bursting with energy again," Draco interjected.

"What do you mean traveled back," Severus said looking confused by everything that was happening.

"Oh there is a simple explanation Severus," the woman said as she began to run a ring around on her left hand to Harry horror matched the courtship ring Lucius had given him. Suddenly the woman removed the ring and with a wave of magic her body changed into that of a slim thirty-five year old man. Harry noticed Draco smile at him as the blonde hugged him.

"What is going on?" Severus asked again.

"Hello Papa," the man said as he turned to Severus with a familiar smile.


	3. Tea time at the Malfoys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adult Harry shares with his younger self and his Papa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To avoid confusion older Harry will be known as Harrison while the present day Harry will stay as Harry.

The tension of the moment was broken by Draco who let out a laugh, still cuddling with his mother's younger self. "I think you broke Grandpa." Severus's quickly snaps his head to look at the blonde boy before turning back to the man sitting next to him that had been one of his oldest friends.

"I can somewhat understand what you are going through Papa if you want to administer a Family Treaty Test I understand," the older Harry said making no move despite his desire to hug his father.

"But I mean how, I have know you since," Severus said before the other man places a finger to his lips.

"Sorry Papa will I am willing to let my younger self know some things I think it is best not for him/me whatever to know how long until I am able to control it," Harrison said with a smile at his Papa who after a moments thought nodded his head. "Now I understand that both of you will have some questions and will answer some of them." Rather than ask anything right away Severus started setting up for the test while Harry just tried to get used to how friendly and sort of clingy Draco had become.

"Alright," Harry said after a bit "I assume that since you are me you had to let everything happen such as me being taken and everything?" Harrison nodded in agreement with the assessment, "So did you find out who actually took me away from them?"

"The who was actually quite easy it was always the why that tripped me up," Harrison said "it seems Uncle Siri never could get over the fact that his little brother dated and than wed Papa so when we were young he broke into the Prince Manor with the rest of the Marauders and snatched us away. I was able to follow them for a bit but had to stop when they Apparated to Hogwarts. Most likely running to Dumbelsnorts. A few days latter the Potters had a news kid, Papa and Regulus had separated with Papa moving back to Spinners End and Regulus going on a mission and just disappearing."

"How did this all start?" Severus said as he gazed down at the test results from Harrison which matched perfectly with the ones from Harry a couple of days earlier.

"Well when Granger and myself were using the Time-Turner to rescue dear Uncle Siri I sort of tripped and grabbed hold of the actual turner which sent me into Luci's room back in 1973. The first time it happened it knocked me out for a while, and latter I found out that Luci had barely left me alone as he took care of me," Harrison said with a happy smile while Harry was shocked who had not realized that Luci had done that for him before they had even started to bond. "My first trip lasted what was it three weeks or so?" he asked turning to Harry since he had just experienced it.

"More along the lines of a month and a half," Harry said giving Draco a strange look as the blonde shifted his body so that his head lay in Harry's lap.

"Yeah and in that time Luci and me started to develop our bond. If I can recall you have only made one other trip at this point correct the Yule ball?" Harrison asked as Harry nodded in confirmation as without even thinking he began to run his fingers through Draco's hair.

"Wait that is why you look so familiar Cousin Maxwell from America, it was you that lead to Regulus dancing with me and our first kiss," Severus said goggling at both aspects of his son.

"Yeah that was us, which only happened due to Abraxas giving us the test on our first visit so that we learned that you and Regulus were are parents and to be quite honest during the event you were both trying to catch each others eye we just sort of help it along a bit," Harrison said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"So Draco always knew we were related?" Harry asked still absentmindedly messing with his future son's hair.

"Yes though I did warn him that you would not get along until you had found out, oh with the exception of the first meeting in the robe shop that was pure Draco," Harrison said smiling fondly at his son.

"And that was why he was always harsher to Weasley and Granger than he was to me," Harry said something clicking into place.

"Correct, I think now would be a good time to show them the second page Papa," Harrison said.

"What second page?" Harry asked looking between his older self and Papa.

"The ones from the Goblins which showed off any tampering with our vaults," Harrison said as Severus pulled out the roll of parchment and handed it to his young son. As both Harry and Draco pulled their heads together to read it Harrison turned to Snape. "I know from experience that as they read that they have shut out us so go ahead ask a question or two," Harrison said with a smile.

"How did you do it, pull yourself off as Narcissa I mean?" Severus asked.

"Well it is thanks to the Goblins I guess they sort of tweaked the Glamour on the ring so that I could appear as either Harry Potter or Narcissa Black, as to how I was able to convince Belle and Cygnus to help I showed them the results of the test Abraxas took swore them to secrecy and they helped their family out," Harrison answered and Severus knew his son had not told him everything but it was enough.

"Alright I guess that also explains why you suggested her in place of you as your own Godmother, oh this is just strange," Severus said.

"You'll get used to it and that is correct also why I refused to hold myself after I was born as not wanting to be wiped from time and everything," Harrison said with a slight chuckle.

"So I basically named you after yourself," Severus said.

"Yeah a little bit," Harrison said holding up his hand with his thumb and pointer finger mere inches apart. "But it also gave me the idea for the name in public using the female form of my middle name."

"That is also why you went against normal traditions when you choose Draco's middle name, oh Hera you made me the Godfather of my Grandson," Severus said as something clicked in his mind.

"Correct on both accounts Papa. Well we had never hidden the fact with Draco of who I am or my real relationship with you and to be honest we did not expect to call you "Gondpa " when he was learning how to speak. Thankfully you thought he was calling you Godpa and were so touched to be though of his Godfather we just went along with it," Harrison explained.

Shooting a quick glance at Harry and Draco still absorbed in the bank statement as Draco explained something to Harry about it Severus asked, "Besides the ball was there another visit that you had before Narcissa showed up?"

"Just one that involved you," Harrison said.

"Oh don't tell me it was the double date?" Severus asked.

"It was the double date, I almost throttled Xeno for that one," Harrison said with a laugh.

"So your schooling at Hogwarts you were either in the same class as your own father or son, you know I would damn that on the so called Potter luck if you were not a Potter in the first place well not since we ended their blood adoption," Severus said shaking his head.

"Yeah as I said I got used to it," Harrison said as with a flick of his wand summoned a tea set over and began to make tea. "Oh by the way I did invite some guest over for today they shall be arriving shortly," Harrison said in a voice that called Harry and Draco away from the document.

"Who did you invite over mother?" Draco asked.

"You will see my Dragon it is a surprise why not go show Harry the Pitch I don't think it was made yet during his trips so far," Harrison said stirring his tea.

"Yes mother," Draco said hopping off the couch and pulling Harry out of the room who shoot his older self and Papa a confused look.

"Oh Draco is going to have such fun he had always wanted to become my younger self's friend," Harrison said with a laugh before turning to his Papa with a serious expression on his face. "There was another reason to send them away other than Draco wanting to become my friend and make up for the past three years. He is coming back at the end of Draco and Harry's next school year he will be back I have told Draco none of this for this is one thing he does not even know. Heck I have barely told Luci just that the event which lead me to learn how to stay was coming closer.

"Wait you learn how to stay in the past as the dark lord returns, please tell me he is not going to kill you?" Severus asked his face becoming so pale that if he had blonde hair he could have passed as a Malfoy.

"No he will not Uncle Tom is one of the few that know who I really am," Harrison said.

"Wait so both Tom and Belle knew I mean I can understand Draco but those two," Severus said his voice raising a little in anger.

"We could not tell you for if we did you may have gone to rescue me from the Dursleys which would have created an alternate time line which might have lead to Luci and myself never meeting each other and Draco never being born. Until I interacted with the Time-Turner in the forest I could not change my past for anything," Harrison said his voice also raising in pitch. "Did you not think that I would want to go rescue myself from those Muggle shits that Dumbleassdoor left me with in hopes of making me into a weapon?"

"I guess not but you still could have," Severus began.

"No I could not besides Luci, Abraxas, Xeno no one else knew the full story and they had made a vow to not change timeline with the information I shared. All Uncle Tom and my dear "sister" knew was that I had suffered from a Time-Turner accident and had been sent back in time with no way home. Gods I did not even tell Tom what would happen when he went to get me back from the Potters; for unlike the trash Dumbls and his order of the dancing toucans spewed there is no bloody Prophecy and he had not gone to kill them," Harrison said.

"But then why did he go there in the first place and what do you mean no Prophecy?" Severus asked.

"Just that when the tale of the Prophecy came out Rookwood helped sneak me into the Hall of Prophecies and to the location where it should have been based on when you had heard it, there was nothing there he pulled a fast one on you most likely another memory charm as he had done to make you forget Regulus giving birth to me. As to why Uncle Tom was there since you had not shared with many people who my Godparents were he still knew who I was and had decided to go after the Potters to get me back even I who knew about the events happened in advance could not figure out what went on. On the night I watched the house and saw Tom enter demanding the return me to him before the spells started flying. And it was not killing curses but stunners it seems Tom wanted to take them alive and put them both on trial for being part of my abduction. When the house became quite I almost ran in, even if it would ruin my story of being Narcissa who should not have been able to find the place due to the Fidelius Charm on it."

"Speaking of that how were you able to find the place before it was broken in the first place?" Severus asked.

"I think it had to do with the fact that I had been involved in the charm at its creation" Harrison said with a small shrug. "Anyway before I could rush in Dumbleshorts appeared and entered the house. I saw two blast of green light and assumed he had killed the Potters before the house blasted apart with no sign of either Uncle Tom or the bastard who calls himself Headmaster," Harrison said making Severus give a snort of laughter. "What?"

"It is just that you have some very interesting names for the old fool," Severus said.

"Well I had a lot of time to think them up after the test you took today to find out all the spells he had on me plus his trying to get at both the Potter, Prince and Black vaults. Something he will find is truly impossible now since I assume you had taken care of claiming your Prince Lordship back and gaining those vaults?" Harrison asked and got a nod of agreement. "As for the Potter and Blacks well since Grandma Walburga blasted Sirius off the family tree and disowned him the Lordship past to Regulus who passed it to me. And since the Goblins know who I really am besides being consort Malfoy I am also Lord Black and Potter and will be passing them on to Draco or my other child."

"Wait what?" Severus said jumping from the couch.

"Yes after year of trying after Draco I am pregnant again," I have not told Draco in fear that he will tell my younger self but by the time I give birth both will be at Hogwarts and not coming home for the Yule to see me close to having another kid. And I hate to tell you this but when I learn how to stay in the past I keep it to remain with Luci," Harrison said.

"So not only will I have another grandchild but I have only one year with my actual son before he leaves me?" Severus said sinking back onto the couch and placing his head in his hands.

"I am sorry Papa I do love you but I just could not live without Luci and neither could he. It hurt us to be apart for so long until Lady Magic and Father Time were kind enough to send me back for quick visits, leading to both Luci and Xeno to look up way to help me stay even asking our allies for any spells that they knew. When they learned it Luci made a vow to tell my younger self after Uncle Tom returns," Harrison said rubbing his Papa's back.

As his future self talked to his Papa about something Harry let himself be pulled by his future son who had a smile plastered on his face and not the usual snide one which to be honest was freaking Harry out just a little bit. Draco was also prattling on about his real life and his true friend who as it turned out were not Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle but Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott as well as his dreams of being a healer, but he refused to answer some of Harry's questions such as what Harry's future self did for a job or other such matters or even his own birthday. After a while Harry was pulled outside and lead through a part of the gardens that he had not been in before as Draco lead him to the family pitch. Unlike the Weasel's who had a small area to fly around in blocked by Muggle eyes by tall trees the Malfoy pitch was looked like i had been moved plank by plank from Hogwarts. Draco lead him to a small storage closest as he pulled out two brooms the blonds' Nimbus 2001 and a Firebolt mark 2. Harry gazed at wonder at the broom noticing the slight coloration difference between the one his uncle had sent him at Christmas. Harry reached for the Nimbus 2001 thinking Draco would be taking the Firebolt.

"What are you doing that is my broom?" Draco asked as he pushed the Firebolt into Harry's hands. "I know you think I am an entitled prat but I would never use what is technically your broom." The blonde gave him a smile as he mounted his broom and kicked off with Harry following him. The pair flew a couple of laps around the pitch to let Harry get used to the greater speed and control compared to his own Firebolt as they chatted.

"So did all three of you fly here when you were younger?" Harry asked making Draco let out a surprised chuckle.

"Oh no father has no skill at flying thought he does like riding behind Mother as they would fly. I hate to say it but ever after all this time they are still lovey dovey with each other," Draco said giving Harry a nasty look as if it was his fault.

"Hey don't blame me for my future self even if i is true that my Luci, at least as I know him in the past is fantastic," Harry said with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"STOP, STOP, JUST STOP I do not want to hear this," Draco said shifting his stance on his broom so he could safely cover his ears making Harry laugh at him.

"Just paying you back for some of the teasing I got from you over the years," Harry said,

"Hey some of that was on Mother's advice I could not look too friendly with you lest in his words Dumbleshit begin to suspect as to why his spells/Potions were not working which could have lead him to Mother before he was ready for it like he is now," Draco said with a slight pout on his face.

"Man I did not realize how easy you are to tease Dray," Harry said gently pushing his broom into Draco's.

"Meanie," Draco said as he put on an extra burst of speed as Harry laughed as he easily caught up with the fleeing teen. Pretty soon the pair were flying around the pitch in a game of cat and mouse sometimes with Harry chasing Draco and others Harry being the one getting chased. In the end Harry had more fun flying in the pitch for the half hour than he had all the days he had flow at the Weasleys who as he thought about it would all fight over who got to fly with his broom since it had been the best of the lot. Yet Draco had used his normal broom giving Harry the better one. He was beginning to see the differences between his old misconception of Draco and the Weasleys. He had always thought Draco had been a stuck up brat who had come from a rich family and loved to show it while the Weasleys being so poor in comparison were more free and open with sharing. Maybe it was due to Harry being his actual parent but Draco made no mention of his money or anything of that nature making Harry think he only did to rile up the Weasleys and possible Granger for their actions that had just learned. He could was still having a hard time believing he was under all those spells and Potions but than seeing all the money that not only Albus but the entire Weasley family, both individually but as a a group, and Hermione were taking from his vaults was enough to turn his stomach. Thankfully Draco had pointed out that he could easily get his money back with interest and block their access to his accounts. But the worst part had been finding out that there had been a Marriage Contract signed by both Weasley Parents and the Potters that would make him wed Ginny in a way that would make him her basic slave with no free will of his own. Draco had been equally horrified of their plans with both his mother and to a lesser intent his inheritance. Thankfully Draco had been taught banking and the like from his father and was able to find several glaring loopholes that prevented the contract from ever taking place. The main was that Harry was not really a Potter by birth and any contract would need permission of any of his birth parents if they were alive which Severus was making the contract already void. Also Draco pointed out that as Harry had formed a bond with Lucius in the past it technically predated the contract and since Draco informed him that he was not born out of wedlock Harry had already been married at the time the contract had been written up.

Catching up to Draco again Harry asked a question that had been rumbling around his head for a while, "Hey Dray why would Dumblpants pass it off that I was a year younger than I really am?" Harry asked getting the others attention before slowing down so he did not have to fight to listen through the roaring wind.

"If I was to guess it would give the old fool another crack at access to your vaults and titles since a Magical person comes into their Inheritance at the age of seventeen rather than age eighteen in the Muggle world if you had not claimed it within a few months he could use it as an excuse that you had given him permission to keep watch over your seats in the Wizengamont. Not that he will have access to either your vaults or our family's seats. Mother had already written up a document that stated that if you were to disappear, such as when you learn how to stay in the past, all your holdings will pass onto me, as they are my inheritance anyway which means we have to start acting like friends at school if that is alright?" Draco asked surprising how unsure he sounded in himself. Harry maneuvered his broom over and with great care threw an arm around Draco's shoulder.

"Of course it is alright Dray you are much better now that you are not acting like a prat or spoiled brat," Harry said making Draco laugh.

"I was wasn't I but this is the real me," Draco said wiggling his eye brows at him in a way he knew always made his mother laugh and was pleasantly surprise when it worked on Harry as well.

"You are just like Luci you know that?" Harry asked as he angled his broom down to land.

"So you always told me though with your sense of humor," Draco said coming to land as well.

"And my skill at flying," Harry said with another laugh.

"Not really I started out as bad as Father and Uncle Xeno but we spent countless hours flying together as you helped me improve my skills and I have yet to beat you," Draco said as with a final spin on his broom so that he was flying upside down for a bit he unwrapped his legs and and let himself land on the ground his broom above his head. "That trick alone took us seven months and at first you did not want to teach it to me thinking I would break my neck.

"That was amazing I must learn that in the future or the past," Harry said amazed at Draco's landing

"You don't know how to do it yet," Draco said with a laugh "maybe I should teach it to you?"

"Sure that would be fun," Harry said getting a little excited stunning Draco who had been joking but after Harry almost begging him Draco relented and began to teach Harry taking him to a small practice area in the pitch were they were flying not over the ground but mats in case they fell from their brooms. For the next hour Draco trained Harry in the move who due to his natural skill was able to quickly pick up the basics amazing Draco who it had taken a month and a half to get where Harry was in the trick landing. They only called it to a stop when someone came rushing into the field and Harry recognized the girl from the train ride back from Hogwarts. With another of Draco's actual genuine smiles the blonde landed and pulled the girl into a hug.

"Hello Luna does that mean Uncle is here?" Draco asked the girl.

"Yes he is having tea with your grandpa and mother," Luna said as she turns to hug Harry. "Hello young Uncle."

"Um Hello I take it you are Xeno and Pandora's daughter that was mentioned in my test?" Harry said as he awkwardly hugged her back.

"That is correct Uncle," Luna said booping him on his nose.

"So Dray mentioned Xeno what about Pandora I would finally love to meet the woman who he had his eyes on," Harry said and saw both them flinch. "Did I say something wrong?"

"You would not know Harry but Aunt Pandora died about," Draco began only for Luna to slap a hand over of his mouth.

"We can not tell you when she dies for both your future self and our fathers would think one of you would try to saver her thus altering the time line. If not my dad found out and did not warn him of the date he might have cut ties with the rest of the family," Luna explained sending a small glare at Draco who she knew was aware of the decision to not let Harry know the date until the event actually took place.

"I am sorry I brought it up," Harry said as he pulled the girl into another tighter hug.

"How would you know from what your other self had informed me when we stopped by the room they were in he said so far you have only traveled back twice so far," Luna said with a soft voice as she placed her head on Harry's shoulder for a moment almost envious of him getting to meet her mom.

As if sensing her thoughts Harry pulled apart a little to look her in her eyes, "How about when I meet her I provide you with the memory of her?"

"That is very kind Harry but I have both father and Uncle's Lucius memories of her that I have watched," Luna said wiping a small tear from her eye. "But enough about that I was sent to bring you both back in for a quick meal before you are to go back to those awful Muggles." Putting the brooms away the three made their way back to the others though Harry dragged his feet a little not really wanting to go back there.

"Ah Harry it is good to see you again looking so young," a man that could only be Xeno said.

"Hey I am still younger than you Xeno," Harrison said with a fake pout making everyone laugh.

"Yes but you lost your cuteness years ago," Xeno joked causing both Harry and Harrison to cry out "Hey."

"I am not cute," Harry said, while Harrison protested "I am still cute." 

"Yes you are," another voice said as in walked Lucius.

"Luci your brother is picking on me again," Harrison said with a slight pout.

"Ah don't worry love he only teases you because he cares," Lucius said walking over bending down and giving Harrison a kiss. "And hello Harry," Lucius said turning to the younger form of his mate.

"Um hello," Harry said with a slight blush "I really have no idea what to call you as neither Luci or Mr. Malfoy seems right."

Lucius and Harrison shared a look before Lucius responded, "I do not care what you call me Harry as long as you don't call me late for dinner."

"Really Lucius that old joke," Severus said rolling his eyes.

"You know I have been waiting years to say this but shut up father-in-law," Lucius said with a twinkle in his eyes making everyone laugh except Severus who glared at him.

" **Unless you want to be made into Potion ingredients I would never call me that again Lucius** ," Severus growled at the blonde.

"You will not Papa," both Harry and Harrison said in unison again with matching blushes as everyone start to laugh at them..

Deciding to break the tension Harry turns to his future husband, "Um Luci, yeah still weird, I want to apologize for freeing Dobby last year."

"You have nothing to apologize for Harry," Lucius said.

"But he is was your personal Elf," Harry said confused.

"He has not been in a long time actually on the day of our wedding I gave him to you and while you technically gave him the clothes he had been informed as he undertook the mission to let you know of the plot he was not to obey your order at your current age," Lucius said as Harrison snapped his fingers summoned the Elf in question.

"Hello again Young Master," Dobby said with a bow showing no signs of the abuse or somewhat mental instabilities he had shown in his second year. "I am sorry to having fooled you but it was Mater Harrison's orders.

"So you are not mistreated?" Harry asked.

"Not unless you count the games of cards that we play sometimes that I be swearing you/he cheats," Dobby said.

"I do not cheat you just have not talent at Muggle Poker rather than the Magical version," Harrison said as Draco and his father rolled their eyes at the old argument.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Lucius asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well depending how man days it has been since your last trip are you feeling the separation yet?" Lucius asked

"Not really but I am worried for your past self for I guess if need be I could come here but he has nothing," Harry said making Luci give him a smile at the consideration of his young mate.

"Oh you are as sweet as ever," Lucius said as he pulls Harry into a hug. However, as the older versions of his Luci pulls him into a hug Harry finds himself no longer in Malfoy Manor but what looked like a room at Hogwarts.

"Well it was your choice to offer to chaperone them I don't know why you are complaining about it," someone said.

"You know I only did it to protect Harry's future parents from those Marauders," Luci said looking over his shoulder at his older brother only to spot said boy. "Seriously why do you always appear behind me?" Lucius said turning around and rushing over to Harry, not even shocked to find the younger boy in his dorm rooms.

"Hello Luci how long was I gone this time?" Harry said as he was pulled into a tight hug.

"Just a few weeks," Xeno said sitting up on the room's bed letting Harry see him properly.

"Well that is one way to travel," Harry said as he leans into the hug from his Luci.

"What happened this time?" Luci asked.

"Well Papa took me to Malfoy Manor due to how close you guys are and when your older self hugged me I found myself back here," Harry said making Luci grin. "And I have some good news evidently I find a way to stay here without having to worry about being sent back as I meet my older self."

"That is great news love, but now we have one small problem," Luci said noticing that Harry was still dressed in the robes he had been wearing at Yule when he had vanished.

"What is that?" Harry asked.

"Well we are not at the Manor so we have to figure out how to explain your presence at Hogwarts," Lucius explained.

"Well it is a Hogsmead weekend you could send a letter to father to come collect him,' Xeno said.

"And what would we do in the meantime?" Luci asked.

"A double date?" Xeno suggested.

"A double date with who?" Harry asked.

"Well your parents," Xeno said with a small smile.

"Your suggestion of how I should spend the time until Abraxas to come collect me is going a double date with my own parents, why don't I just spend the day with you?" Harry asked though he did want to spend time with Luci he did not want to witness that now knowing what Draco was talking about.

"Well young Harry I have my own date with my girlfriend, plus you should be with Luci to help with your bond," Xeno said as he gets up and with a wave walks out of the room.

"You know I like your brother but I want to strangle him at the moment," Harry said.

"I would agree with you on the course of actions if it would not hurt the timeline," Luci said as he placed Harry on his bed and began to look for something that Harry could wear to the random double date.


	4. The Double Date from Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes on a double date with Luci and his own parents

As Harry sat on Lucius's bed, the older boy started looking through his closet to find suitable clothing for Harry to wear for the double date. After asking if there was someone keeping track of all the students leaving the castle Lucius froze in shock. "Yes there is Mr. Douglas I forgot about that," Lucius said worrying his lower lip between his teeth.

"Oh I have a way out it would just require another set of clothes unless you don't mind getting these dress robes dirty," Harry said.

"I would not care but how are you going to do it love," Lucius asked using a pet name for the first time and causing Harry to both beam at him an tear up a little.

"Well I know a couple of secret passages out of the school that I could use," Harry said still beaming at Luci.

"Are you sure they are open during this time?" the blonde asked coming over and planting a kiss on Harry's fore head.

"Yes the reason I know of them is they are on something called the Marauder's Map, created by my toerag of an uncle and his bullying friends."

"Ah I see," Luci said going back to find a suit able robe that would be perfect for Harry to wear.

"Why did you bring so many robes to Hogwarts?" Harry asked after Lucius had pulled out and disregarded ten sets of non-school robes from his wardrobe.

"I didn't," Lucius said pulling out a bright red robe which Harry could not picture him ever wearing.

"Than how come you have such a full wardrobe full of non-school clothes then Luci?" Harry asked with a slight teasing tone to his voice.

"Well there is a spell on this wardrobe that allows it to connect to my personal one back in the Manor so when I am not in class I can wear my own clothing," Lucius said as with a slight cheer her pulls out a deep forest green winter robe with a midnight blue inner lining and gray fastenings. "Here try that on," he said tossing the robe at Harry who blushed a little removed the dress robe as he slips the new one. Harry felt a little awkward as due to the heaviness of both robes all he was wearing underneath had been Dudley's ratty old boxers. "Just as I suspected it looks perfect on you," Lucius said stepping forward and lifting Harry's arms to spin him around a little to see the large robe swirl on his boyfriend's smaller body.

"Can you keep it just a bit larger than necessary this time?" Harry asked with a laugh as Luci ended his twirl with Harry now firmly in his arms.

"Why love?" Luci asked worried that the spell he used to change the size of the clothes was making them too tight on Harry.

"Well that way I when I wear them I fell like I am in a warm hug from you," Harry said with a blush as he leaned his head onto Lucius's shoulder.

"Can do love any other suggestions?" Luci asked warmly.

"I would not say no to a kiss," Harry said lifting his head and before Luci could say anything stood on his tiptoes to give a kiss to the older male.

"Jeez you guys I leave you for ten minutes, seriously ten minutes to send an owl to father only to find you kissing again," Xeno said reentering the room. "Did you both forget about the date?"

"Shut it Xeno," Harry teased as he broke the kiss and turned to Lucius older brother.

"Hey just giving you a warning if you were late Sev or Regulus might come to look for you," Xeno said holding his hands up in surrender.

"He is right love, so where shall I meet you?" Lucius asked breaking apart their hug.

"Um either outside or inside Honeydukes depending how crowed it is," Harry said before turning to look at Xeno again. "Do you think you could leave so I can change my clothing as to not ruin this robe before the date?"

"Alright, alright I am leaving," Xeno said shaking his head and letting out a chuckle as Harry quickly changed back into the dress robes handing over the green ones to Lucius who shrunk them down and put them into one of his robe's pockets. Once they were done Harry with Lucius and Xeno's help left the Slytherin dorms without being seen and headed up to the statue of the one-eyed Witch near the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and making sure no one was around used the passage. Not knowing how long Luci would take to get to Honeydukes or how long he would be able to keep his now same aged parents there Harry traveled the passage as fast as he could. Evidently the Marauders had not discovered it yet as it was even dirtier than it was in his time as if it had not seen use in multiple generations. Reaching the end of the path Harry waited until one of the works from the candy shop came down to get some more supply of treats before he snuck up the stairs casting a quick cleaning charm on his robes to get rid of the dust. Not seeing Luci or his parents there yet Harry looked around the shop thankful that he his Papa had them pick up some money at Gringotts for him to use before they had gone on to the Malfoys in his own time. Not knowing if Luci had a sweet tooth or even a favorite candy Harry just looked around the shop before he felt a little tug of magic leading him to a display of coconut flavored sugar quills. Grabbing a box of them Harry took them up to the counter just as the bell at the door rang out and Luci, Severus and Regulus walked in. Severus and Regulus were holding each other's hands as they looked through the sweets as Luci made a beeline right to Harry who had just bought the quills.

"Now how did you know those were my favorite," Luci teased pulling Harry into a quick hug.

"I didn't but I felt a tug from my magic," Harry said blushing slightly as he handed over his first real gift to the older male.

"That's great," Lucius said "if your magic did that it means our bond in nearly complete. Hey you two I will be back in a moment," Lucius called to the dating Slytherins as he lead Harry to the bathroom and handed him the green robe. Harry quickly changed and handed the dress robe back to Lucius just in time for Severus and Regulus to have finished their shopping.

"Oh hey I recognize you from the Yule ball we danced together what was the name?" Regulus asked snapping his fingers to try to spark his memory.

"Um Lucius's cousin Maxwell from America," Harry lied holding out his hand to shake his future bearers hand.

"Nice to see you again what are you doing here?" Regulus said shaking his hand with a smile as Severus draped an arm possessively over his shoulders.

"Well I had some free time today so Uncle Abraxas let me come spend it with Luci so he could get some work done," Harry said coming up with a lie on the spot, making Luci smile at the Slytheriness of it all.

"Would you care to join us?" Regulus asked making Harry's young Papa somewhat sneer at him.

"I would love to but I would not want to mess up your plans," Harry said quickly.

"It would be no bother," Severus ground out after Regulus elbowed him in the ribs.

"I saw what you did to my brother at the ball, I must say it was classic he still has not gotten over the fact that you tripped him into the potatoes," Regulus said hoping to make Severus calm down a little.

"You were the one who did that?" Severus asked in amazement.

"Well he is, no offense to you um Regulus right?" Harry asked and got a nod "a bit of a wild mutt."

"Oh that is good I might have to use that," his young Papa said with a laugh.

"Well then how about we move on than rather than just having this discussion outside a bathroom?" Luci asked as he took Harry's hand and lead the three younger boys out of the shop.

"So where are we going Luci?" Harry asked once the group was in the cold wind of the high street.

"Well due to the cold weather I would suggest we go get something to eat," Lucius called over the blowing wind. "I would suggest we avoid the Three broomsticks as you they may be there, and the Hogshead Pub is out due to both your guys' ages but also the owner and bartender is Dumbles brother who uses it as a way to spy on people."

"So where else is there dear cousin," Harry said thankful, at least a little, for the cold as he snuggled in closer to the taller blonde.

"That leaves St. Clair's*," Lucius said as he began to lead the three to the popular dating sight for Hogwarts students. As Harry had not really visited the village that often before he turned his head this way and that to take in the sights making Lucius softly laugh at him and tighten his grip of their impromptu hug. Reaching St. Clair's Harry found it to be a rather small building with a large glass window in the front showing numerous couples in the cramped space.

"Are you sure we can all fit in there?" Harry asked giving a wave at the window showing the already packed café.

"Oh that is just an advertising charm showing happy couples, trust me not that many students come here," Lucius answer back before pulling Harry inside who saw he had been correct for besides themselves there was just one other couple huddled together in a back booth.

"Welcome my dearies four of you today?" a slim man asked in a black shirt and dress pants wearing a bright green and orange apron.

"Yes please with some privacy," Lucius said speaking for them and handing over five sickles.

"Right this way young sir," the man said pocketing the money before leading them to a table furthest from the only other couple. "I shall give you a moment to place your orders and be right back," the man said with a slight bow to his head before going over to the other couple. Harry picked up the menu and blanched a little at how expensive everything was, even a simple glass of water (with lemon) cost two sickles.

"Don't worry Harry," Luci leans in to whisper seeing his reaction to the prices "we call come from good families and anyway this is all my treat." Harry was not so sure so he decided to stick with a simple water and a ham sandwich, that is until he turned the page and saw their desert list and decided to order a serving of treacle tart.

Once their drinks had arrived there was a slightly awkward silence that was starting to annoy Harry who decided to get to know his parents better turning to Regulus to ask, "So do you have plans for when you are done with school?"

"Um I guess I wanted to write a book," Regulus said.

"What about?" Harry asked and saw his young Papa look like he wanted to know as well.

"Well I know that some of these Muggleborns have trouble adjusting to our world and some like the Headmaster forces us to adjust to them so I though I would compile a book all about Wizarding culture and history in hopes that it can be used to help them," Regulus said with a slight blush having never shared his dream to anyone before but for some reason finding it rather easy to talk to Lucius's cousin.

"That sounds awesome I would have loved to have a book like that," Harry said without thinking making Luci wince just a little.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked a little suspiciously.

"Well due to an accident which took me from my parents I was raised in a No-maj home," Harry said using the slang term Xeno told him that Witches and Wizards used for Muggles in America. "I did not even find out I was a Wizard until someone came to give me my acceptance letter to Ilvermorny," Harry said using his own actual back story to his future parents.

"I see is that where you learned the spell you used at the party?" Severus asked.

"What spell?" Regulus asked looking between Harry and Severus.

"I only saw it out of the corner of my eyes as we danced but it seems your brother and his friends spotted us but as they were walking over their feet started to slide around as if on ice in a spell I have never seen before," Severus said.

"What makes you think I would cast that sort of spell?" Harry asked quickly having thought neither of his parents had seen him do it.

"Well as Hogwarts students all learn the same spells and I have read through all the spell books we will use during our time there I thought that since you went to Ilvermorny you might be taught different spells,' Severus said making Harry breath a sigh of relief.

"Yeah sorry did not want to get into trouble by casting under age magic," Harry said making the three of them give his strange looks.

"Maxwell you were in a Magical home the only ones who actually have to deal with that are people who live in Muggle or No-Maj homes due to the lack of overall magic in their environment," Regulus said thinking this was common knowledge.

"Really well that explains it," Harry said leaning into Luci's form as the server brought their food. "So what about you any plans for after you finish Hogwarts?" he ask his young Papa.

"I don't know I like Potions but with Slughorn the class is a little bollix so maybe run an apothecary or something," Severus said with a shrug. "And what about you?" he asked Harry.

"I haven't decided yet I know some want me to become someone to fight against dark wizards but I just want to stay out of it maybe heal people," Harry asked using his straw to stir the grape juice Luci had ordered for him rather than the water.

"Who would pressure a fourteen year old to become an Auror?" Severus asked in disgust.

"My headmaster, many of my teachers, apart from Potions, the people who claim to be my friends," Harry said receiving a pair of shocked looks from his young future parents. "That is why I like being here no one expects that of me and I can just be myself for once."

"I will drink to that," Regulus said lifting his fruit punch in a toast. After they all clinked their glasses together the conversation moved to Quidditch, much to both Severus and Lucius's dismay as neither boy had much talent on a broom but were unwilling to stop their date's fun. Harry was enjoying himself as he and his future bearer talked about Quidditch as a loud familiar voice broke the quite atmosphere in the shop.

"What are you all doing here this is a date spot for normal decent people," Harry looked up to see a seventh year student that unless he missed his guess was a young Molly Weasley.

"Calm down Molly-Wobbles they could all be waiting for their dates," her date said making Harry realize it was Arthur who he had not recognized due to him having a long shaggy mane of red hair rather than a large bald spot.

"Arthur I love you dear but look they have gotten their food they are here together," Molly said turning to Arthur who Harry had some hopes for still being a decent person only for his face to take on a look of disgust at the group.

"Come along Molly-Wobbles lets get away from these fags before they infect us," Arthur said with a arrogant sniff as he lifts his head up and walks out of the store.

Looking at Severus and Regulus he saw both teens had looks of shame on their faces since to them Harry and Lucius were not on a date. "Don't let what they say get you down only you can determine what makes you happy and to hell with those who say anything against it," Harry said slamming his hands down on the table before he flipped off the door in which Molly and Arthur had left from.

"What does that gesture mean?" Regulus asked calming down a little thanks to his support.

"To put it simply it means "fuck off" which he might actually know due to his love of all things Muggle," Harry said shocking the other for his knowledge of the eldest son of the Weasley family.

"How do you know that?" Luci whispered in his ear.

"He is the father of one of my so called friends," Harry whispered back making Luci let out a soft sound of understanding. Unfortunately the good mood from before had been dented a little leading to a slight stiffness in their conversation as they finished the rest of the meal. Rather than stick around after they were finished the group decided to head out. Not wanting to run into either the Marauders or Molly and Arthur again the group decided to head to the building which was coming to be known as the Shrieking Shack, Harry not telling them the truth about the place. The three inhabitants of this time stood well back from the new four year old building while Harry thinking of his time in the place and wonder why they had stocked it with furniture in the first place.

"Well look what we have here a couple of snakes and a foreigner," a voice called out making them all turn to see a smirking James and the rest of the Marauders.

"What do you want Potter?" Severus asked with a sneer that was so familiar to Harry he almost let out a laugh at seeing it.

"Just walking around Snivellus you know enjoying the sights," James said sticking his hands in his pockets and bouncing on his feet a little. "Aren't you snakes afraid of the Poltergeist that live in there?" he asked in a teasing voice.

"Why would we be scared of that it is the day time?" Harry shot back and much to everyone's surprise he walked the path up to the door and placed a hand on the doorknob and started to turn it.

"Wait you can't do that," Remus said a hint of fear in his voice thinking of what would happened if anyone found out the truth.

"You know what I could if not for the fact that this doorknob is a fake," Harry said flicking the nod with a finger.

"Also from what cousin Luci has said I thought you Gryffindors were meant to be brave why are you so scared of Poltergeist which are only known to be active during the night, though I do guess that being brave does not mean you are necessarily smart," Harry said with a smirk watching the Marauders sputter to themselves.

"You punk," Sirius said pulling out his wand and pointing it at Harry.

"I apologize in advance Regulus if I hurt your brother," Harry said as he moves away from the house.

"You hurt me dream on I am soon to be Lord of the most Noble House of Black and I will not be bested by the young foreign cousin of a Malfoy," Sirius said and Harry had a feeling if the weather was warmer would have rolled up his sleeves. Rather than respond Harry pulls out his wand from his holster and bowed to the other. Sirius choose not to bow as he cast a spell at Harry, who thanks to his Quidditch training was easily able to side step as he cast a leg locker curse at him. Likewise Sirius dodges his spell before firing off one of his own. For the next ten minutes the pair fired spells at each other which thanks to their reflexes never landed, however, while Harry due to the events of his time at Hogwarts was used to long term spell casting Sirius was not and was beginning to tire. When Harry saw Sirius faultier and almost get hit by a spell Harry smiled to himself as he knew the duel was coming to a close and with a certain spell in mind Harry finally landed a spell on his toerag of an uncle. There was a moment of silence as the spell took effect making all of Sirius hair lengthen making him look as if he was a black furred Sasquatch.

"I think that should be the end of that," Harry said before adding a hidden dig at the group. "If you do not act soon that is going to be more than just a furry little problem.: Harry once more had to stop himself from laughing at the looks of horror at his use of "furry little problem" while looking right at Lupin. Gulping in fear the group ran away though Sirius vowed revenge. Harry was still smiling as he went back to Luci and his future parents only for Luci to smack him in the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"That was very reckless what if the Poltergeist woke up when you touched the doorknob?" Luci asked before pulling him into a tight hug.

"There was no reason to worry, trust me," Harry whispered into his ear as he wrapped his arms around the older boy returning the hug.

"Jeez I can't leave you alone can I?" a voice called as Xeno walked up with his arms intertwined by a dark haired young woman.

"What do you want Xeno?" Luci asked breaking the hug to look at his older brother.

"I just wanted to tell you I got a response from father he will be here as soon as he is done with some paperwork to collect Cousin Maxwell. I passed the Marauders on my way up your handy work Luci I assume?" Xeno said.

"Mine actually," Harry said.

"Wow that is some high level magic you have there," the woman said.

"Um thanks who are you?" Harry asked having a guess but did not want to say just in case.

"Oh how rude of me I am Heir Pandora Lovegood," she said extending a hand to him.

"It is good to meet you Lady Lovegood," he said shaking her hand and saw a shocked look on her face.

"How did you know that I would one day be Lady Lovegood last heir of the Ravenclaw line?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"Um I did not actually know just something I was taught in America," he lied.

"Ah well then greeting young Malfoy I hope you enjoy your stay here," she said as she and Xeno leave them continue their own date. After they left the two dating couples headed back down the high street of the Magical town stopping in to allow Severus and Regulus to pick out a memento of their first date. When Harry saw someone using a Magical Camera to take the students pictures he dragged the others over to them to get a picture taken. Thanks to it being magical the camera printed out the picture like a Muggle Polaroid though with a moving picture. Taking the printed picture Harry smiled at Luci as he touched the locket Xeno had given him at the Yule, understanding the message Luci was touched and moved into give Harry a kiss on his mouth only for a hand to fall hard onto his shoulder.

"Lucius my son there you two are," Abraxas said stopping him just in time from having the older boy why he would give his supposed cousin a more than family style kiss. "Are you ready to head back to the Manor Nephew?"

"Yes Uncle," Harry said giving the others a small wave as Abraxas takes hold of his arm and Apparates them right into Malfoy Manor's family room. Harry found the trip felt different from when he Apparated in with is Papa in the future and said so to Luci's father.

"Oh dear I guess we forgot during all your time here to actually add you to the wards," Abraxas said rubbing the back of his neck. Abraxas than took out his wand touching it to Harry's forehead to add his future son-in-law to the wards of the Malfoy ancestral family home.

"Do you have a way for me to store memories or something?" Harry asked.

"We have a pensive of course why?" Abraxas asked.

"Well in my time I found out that I eventually find a way to stay with Luci and help guide my son with his time at Hogwarts but I don't fully trust my memory to recall it that long so I was wondering if there was a way to store it until he is of the proper age," Harry explained.

"Ah that makes sense follow me," Abraxas said leading Harry back to his personal office and to a small alcove where a large stone basin sat on the floor. Abraxas than taught Harry how to use it before leaving him alone. Despite what he told the older Malfoy the first memory Harry made was meeting Pandora to share with Luna at a latter date. After collecting the short memory in a bottle Harry began to fill bottles with memories of all the big events he had during his three years at Hogwarts as well as every interaction he had with Draco. When he was done summoned an Elf to lead him to Abraxas for the memories to be stored. Recognizing the summoned Elf as Dobby, Harry chatted amicably to him as they walked around the Manor in search of the elder Malfoy. Recalling the conversation that had taken place in the future Harry asked him about card games. Dobby was shocked at the question as no one had asked him about his own preferences before, as he starts telling Harry that he had a weakness for the Magical version of Poker

"You will have to teach me some time I would love to play with you," Harry said "and I can teach you the Muggle version of he game.

"I would very much like that you Master," Dobby said with a bow as they reached Abraxas's secondary office.

"I have the memories ready sir," Harry said.

"Good we shall have to put up a spell so that only you can access them," Abraxas said as he takes the collections of memories from the future and tapped the desk he was at with his wand. A hidden compartment slid open letting him slip the eight bottles inside before having Harry use his want do shut the compartment before he he took out his pen knife and pricked Harry's palm letting several drops of blood create a powerful blood seal that only Harry would be able to get past and would make the compartment undetectable to others even if they cast high level detection charms. Harry smiled up at Abraxas once they were done only to see a look of horror on the older man's face as he called for Dobby with a voice that sounded a long way off. Figuring out what was going on Harry gave him a small wave before he was once more transported back to his normal time.

Finding himself back in the hug with the Older form of Lucius, Harry wondered why that trip had been so short as he had barely spent a day in the past this time. "Everything alright Harry?" Lucius asked sensing a shift to the younger version of his husband. Harry just smiled as he steps away from the hug and walks over to Xeno and kicks the man in the shins.

"What was that for?" Xeno complained as he rubbed his shins.

"Really a bloody double date with my own parents are you an idiot?" Harry said making everyone laugh.

"I take it you just traveled back again?" Severus asked having never witnessed any change come to his son at all when Lucius had hugged him but now noticed he was wearing different robes.

"Yes I did man those idiots wish I could have really hurt them," Harry said smacking his palm into his hand.

"Who?" Draco asked as he cuddled against Harrison's side as he ran his fingers through his son's hair.

"Well lets see Arthur, Molly and the Marauders for one and Xeno for another," Harry said sending another glare at his future brother-in-law.

"Don't you have something to do Harry?" Harrison asked fingering his locket.

"Oh yes thanks for reminding me," Harry said as he took out the picture from the horrible date and passed it over to his Papa so it could he could shrink it. Once it was the right size Harry opened the locket and placed the picture opposite Lucius before closing it with a snap. Giving it a kiss Harry slipped it under his borrowed robes as Harrison flicked his wand and summoned a par of bottles before presenting one to Luna and he other two Draco.

"Here you go Luna if I recall you said I did not have to but I have been saving this for a long time just for this moment and that one is for you sweetie," Harrison said.

"What are they uncle?" Luna asked looking into her bottle.

"All the memories I have of your mother starting with my meeting during the double date," Harrison explained. "And for you my little Dragon you get a memory of the whole date."

"Thanks Mother," Draco said nuzzling against him.

"You know sometimes I swear you like him more than you like me Draco," Lucius said with a slight pout.

"Speak to me when I can hang out with you both as a father and a friend," Draco said sticking out his tongue at Lucius as everyone let out a laugh.

"Brat," Lucius said.

"Tyrant," Draco shot back before the pair of them joined in the laughter as well.

"I have one question about our date?" Harry asked turning to Luci.

"What is it love were you also annoyed that it was cut short?" Luci asked as he wrapped an arm around his husband and son as the three took over the couch.

"That St. Clair's we went the prices were rather steep I was just surprised to find the Weasleys there," Harry said.

"Oh the Weasleys are an actually well to do family it was only after Molly got pregnant before she and Arthur bonded," Lucius said.

" _Slut_ ," Harrison in the form of a cough.

"That his family disowned him and cut him off as for the Prewetts, Molly's older brothers were the next lords and cut her off from their vaults as well," Lucius finished ignoring Harrison's interjection.

The group shared a quick spot of tea before it was decided that Harry had to get back to the Muggles. As he left Draco pulled him into a tight hug as Luna patted his back as Harrison presented him with a gift.

"Here takes these," Harrison said passing over a mirror to Harry, via Draco so there would be no chance of them touching.

"What is it?" Harry said tuning over the mirror

"It is a special two way communication mirror so we can keep in contact with each other without Dumbasshorts finding out about it," Harrison said.

"What is wrong with using unregistered Owls?" Harry asked.

"Well the fool has you under a mail ward so that only people he approves of could get hold of you, the goblins I can tell you were furious," his Papa stated.

"That actually makes some sense I mean I sort of wondered why after I found out that I was famous in the Magical World why no one sent me any fan mail," Harry said.

"Only you love could take his manipulations and see something good about it," Lucius said with a laugh.

"You should know that I don't like being the center of attention Luci," Harry shot back as Harrison nodded.

Harry found that thanks to the Mirrors it was one of the best summers of his life as he talked not only to Draco and Luna once a day but his Papa at least once a week, when he would visit the Manor so as to not arise Dumles suspicions. On the other hand, however, Hermione, and the Weasleys would complain that he was ignoring them in the letters they sent him. It got so bad Harry had to talk his Papa to meeting him so that he could cast a spell on Hedwig so that she would not have to deliver their letters. Ronald still responded as he sent Errol with a promises to "rescue him" from his relatives so they could all go to the Quidditch World Cup together. After getting the letter his future self actually came to the Mirror and invited him to the game as a "guest" of the Malfoy family. With a smile Harry quickly wrote to Ron to inform him that another one of his friends had asked him to go to the game with them and spend the rest of the summer at their place. A few days latter Errol came by with Ron demanding to know who this friend was that he was going with but Harry just ignored the letter sending the old owl back, after a few days of rest, to the Burrow with no return letter. Arthur and Molly sent a letter back, so that it arrive past midnight, saying that they did not believe his last letter had been sent by him but his family and they would pick him up in three days. Despite the lateness of the hour Harry had taken out his mirror and contacted the Manor. Harrison told him to gather all his stuff and be ready in ten minutes. Harry quickly obeyed as he unlocked the cupboard under the stairs where his school supplies were kept before he grabbed the stuff under the lose floor board in his room. Once he was done the Mirror activated again telling him to take everything back to the park to meet up wit his Papa. Harry never did make it to the park as dragging his chest after so much time separated from Luci had made him weak, but thankfully when he did not arrive his Papa came to look for him. Shrinking his belonging Severus grabbed his son's arm and whisked them both away just in time to as Mrs. Figg having been alerted by one of her Kneazles about Harry leaving #4 was out looking for him. Arriving at the their destination Harry feeling both a little week and tired collapsed into his Papa's arms. Severus lifted Harry gently into his arms and took them to the normal room he stayed in while he visited Malfoy Manor, tucking his son into a bed for the first time in his life. Wiping a tear for all the missed moments in his son's life thanks to Dumbes, but at least knowing what he knew he had been a part of his own son's wedding even if was not in the role of father but as Best Man.

Harry woke up with the sun streaming in through the windows right into his face making him groan in annoyance as he lifted a hand up to block the light. Hearing a soft chuck making Harry realize two things, first he was not alone and secondly that his head was not on a pillow but someone's lap. Thinking he had traveled back in time Harry cuddled up in against the lap. "Morning Luci how long was I gone this time?"

"I think you are mistaken Harry I am not father," Draco's voice sounds from above him.

"Oh morning Dray," Harry said without removing his head from the blonde's lap.

"Afternoon actually you have been out for five hours," Draco said as combed Harry's hair.

"Everything alright? Where is Papa, Luci or Harrison?" Harry asked sitting up wining a little as he pulls out a few strand of hair with the comb.

"Dealing with the letters it seems shorting after you arrived Dumblingdork has sent an own an hour most of the with tracer charms on them trying to find you.

"I guess I did run away," Harry said with a soft chuckle.

"I don't think it is called running away if you escape from kidnappers," Draco said.

"Good point so does that mean I really will be staying here for the rest of the summer?" Harry asked.

"No I think Grandpa is taking you back to Prince Manor as soon as you have regained your strength until the game," Draco said.

"That should be nice I will be able to see where I was born," Harry said noticing Draco start to fidget a little. "Do you want me to ask Papa if you can come to?"

"If you want to I mean I have spent time with Grandpa at Spinners End but have never been to his Manor, but I don't want to get in your way of spending time together."

"I was inviting you for a sleepover not to move in Dray calm down," Harry said hugging the other boy who pushed his face into Harry's chest. "So you excited for the finals?" he asked to change the subject.

"Yes Mother won't tell me who one but I think it has to be Bulgaria since they have Krum," Draco said as he launched into a large tirade about Krum could beat at least Harry as he was now but not his mother. Harry just let out a chuckle as he gently rubbed Draco's back as the pair sat and talk for a bit before Dobby appeared to inform them that lunch was ready. Walking arm in arm the future father and son head to the dining room to find everyone else already there as well as a large pile of letters.

"You get your fan mail at last," Papa joked as with a wave of his wand checked to see if there were any potions or spells on the letters before making a note on a piece of parchment and sent the pile into the room's fireplace.

"Hey it is not my fault," Harry said defensibly.

"I was only teasing son," Papa said as he started on the next stack of letters. "Here this one is free of anything you should read at least one in case some one ask you about them." Harry took the offered letter and read it.

_Harry,_

_Your aunt and uncle have informed me that you have run away from home. I am ashamed with you my boy it is dangerous out there for you my boy even if Sirius has been shown to not be a supporter to Voldemort, the man has countless supporters who would love to get their hands on you for nefarious purposes. I ask that you contact either myself, the Weasleys, your friend Ms. Granger, Sirius, or Professor McGonagall to let us know where you are so we can come get you. You would not want to miss the Quidditch World cup would you I know Ron has invited Hermione and yourself to join him and his family. I hope to hear about you soon._

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

"Well it was so nice of him to provide me with a list of people I should not trust anymore," Harry said as he waved the letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The cafe that would latter become Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop  
> I know I sort of fudged the ages of some of the characters in this chapter just giving Harry a reason not trust them some more.


	5. Prince Manor and the World Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to the cup and meeting some Weasels

There was a slight chuckle from his pronouncement as he began to rip the letter the shreds and tossing the new confetti into the fireplace like the rest. Harry felt his energy was nearly back to his usual levels being surrounded by his family for the first time in weeks as they discussed the coming World Cup. It seems Draco was not the only one Harrison was refusing to tell the end results to as Luci was making his own predictions about who would win the match. As Harry was going to be going with them the group had a talk about precautions that both of his forms would need to take so as to not accidentally touch each other and get wiped from existence. This did mean that rather than using their normal tent at the game they had to pick out some in Draco's words "monstrosity" Harry had no idea what he was talking about. After breakfast as the other dealt with the letters, some of which were now being sent by Lupin, Draco lead him out into the Manor grounds and had Dobby put up both tents. The first one which Draco told him was the family's usual tent looked like a normal small green pup tent making Harry confused on how they all used it until the blonde moved aside a flap revealing what appeared to be a small two bedroom flat with even a kitchen and dining room. Harry guessed he should have know with magic it would not necessarily be what it looked like . Then there was the one that he would be joining them in using at the World Cup which looked like it was made from white silk yet had a front garden attached with an overhang supported by two pillars that looked like they came from the Parthenon. Pulling aside the flap of this tent both let out twins scoffs seeing what appeared to be a two level flat with no less then five rooms heading out of the main one. Going inside Draco showed Harry which would be his room which had its own in-suite bathroom just so that if Harry had to go in the middle of the night he would not, in his sleepy state, accidentally run into Harrison using it as well. Next to his room was a secondary entrance to the tent leading to the back of the tent meaning that they would not have to slip out the same side if they had to leave it it a hurry. "I will say the second tent does look more like something that I would have thought you used anyway so it does keep up with the stereotype of Malfoys being uppity snobs," Harry said with a teasing tone. "Also can you imagine if my former friends are wandering the camp sight and see me and you just lounging in the front garden drinking tea or something?"

Draco let out a chuckle before he said, "It gets better as father thinks we should get there a week before the game and not wanting to leave his peacocks they will be coming with us." Draco than showed him a spot on both white silk columns places where leashes could be attached so the birds could not get away if spooked by the others. Hearing about peacocks Harry immediate wanted to see them as the last time he saw one it had been freshly hatched from its egg. "I must warn you they do not like strangers especially Butterscotch," Draco said as he lead them to the small enclosure where the two albino peacocks were sunning themselves.

"They look beautiful," Harry said before he thought about the name "one of their names is Butterscotch?"

"Hey don't blame me you named the nasty things," Draco said.

"Ah they are not nasty they a sweet," Harry said as one of the birds comes over to investigate the noise they were making snapping its beak at Draco while it cooed at Harry. "See it likes me."

"Maybe it recognizes your scent or something," Draco said placing Harry between him and the bird just in case. Figuring that the others would be done with the letters by now the two headed back to the family room to find Luci, Harrison and Severus with drinks in their hands.

"Ah Harry did you get to see the tent we will be using quite gaudily wouldn't you say," Luci asked.

"Hey I tried to pick something that people would expect of us Luci," Harrison shot back playful kicking his husband in the shins as everyone let out a laugh.

"Hey Papa?" Harry said after a bit.

"Yes Harry?" Severus said still feeling his heart soar at being addressed by his son like that despite the three years he had treated the boy so badly.

"Is it alright if Dray come to visit us at Prince Manor?" Harry asked as Severus shares a look with Luci and Harrison.

"Of course he can come not every day but if he wants to visit every couple of days I would have no objections," Severus said knowing that Harry's body would get weak when Lucius was not around and Draco's presence would also perk him up. Both boys gave a cheer and hugged each other making Harrison smile to see his son finally get his wish on becoming his younger self's friend. For the next hour the group just sat and chatted in case Dumbles or anyone else sent anymore letters since the wards around Malfoy manor would block all tracing spells better then the ones at Prince Manor due to the place having been abandoned for years after Harry had been taken.

When it was time to leave Draco hugged Harry saying he would visit in a day or two while Luci patted his back and Harrison just gave him a small toast with his glass. Moving over to the fireplace his Papa took out some Floo powder and tossed it into the flames calling for Prince Manor, rather than the lime green flames he had seen when it had been used at the Burrow before his second year started the flames turned forest green and stayed in place letting both his Papa and him walk through on the same passage as it were. when he asked his Papa about the difference while brushing the soot off his robes his Papa had let out a soft chuckle. "The Weasels must use an inferior brand that only lets a person through at a time, you would think they would prefer this variety since it lets the number of people that the person who sets it up think of use it together before going out," Severus said.

"Maybe they could not afford it," Harry suggested.

"I highly doubt that the brand we used is actually cheaper than one that sends a person at a time, plus as you recall they had been taking money from your vaults so even if it was more expensive they could easily pay it," Papa said.

"Well than maybe they used it for the added time it took them to go through the Floo which would force others to have to wait on them," Harry said.

"That does sound like something Molly would do," Severus said proud of his son's reasoning as he started to show his son around trying to hold back thoughts that Harry would hardly spent much time here with the World Cup and than according to Harrison leaving by the end of the school year to remain in the past. Harry was rather impressed with his birthplace though seeming not as large as Malfoy Manor the place had a familiar feel to it as if his body recognized it. When they walked down one corridor Harry noticed that his Papa's steps began to waver a little as they approached the door at the end of the path.

"Is everything okay Papa?" he asked.

"Sort of son," Severus said as they reached the door and he pushed it open to show a nursery making Harry finally understand.

"This is where I was taken wasn't it?" Harry asked softly seeing despite how long it had been there was not a speck of dust in the entire room as if the Manor's House Elves paid particular interest in it or it was warder with magic.

"Yes it was," Severus said walking into the room and over to an old rocking chair to sit down. "I can now recall it perfectly it was mine turn to give you your nightly feeding," Severus began as Harry walked over and climbed into his lap. "Regulus had had a hard day at work and I had offered to take over for the night."

"What did he do?" Harry asked leaning into his Papa who wrapped his arms around him.

"Oh he worked at the Ministry in the department of Magical Law Enforcement sort of like a Muggle beat cop," Severus explained as he began to slowly start the chair rocking. It seems that there had been a wave of petty thefts in one of the Alleys that he and his partner were working on until supper time. Seeing how tired he was I had him lie down for a moment as I went to prepare your bottle when there was a notice that someone had entered our wards. It was than that Regulus called out that during the day he had meet his brother who had actually acted like a decent human being for once so Regulus invited him over to meet you for the first time. As your bearer was lying on a couch close to the dining room and I was in the kitchens preparing your bottle it was startling to hear a crash coming from this area of the Manor. I though your uncle had just knocked something over before a started hearing more than one voice coming from the sound of the crash. I let the bottle fall to the floor with a crash and ran here just in time to see Potter pulling you out of your crib. You were crying so loudly he winced a little as you flailed to get away from him," Severus said with a soft laugh recalling the sight of Potter getting socked in his eye by the baby. "I started to move forward to make them put you down when I felt a wand in the middle of my back as I heard Sirius inform me that neither I nor Regulus deserved to have a child being fucking faggots right before he cast a full body bind on me dropping me to the floor. Regulus hearing you cry arrived a moment latter only to be hit by a stunner from Lupin and fly into a wall as your uncle and Potter worked together to bring down the wards enough for them to get away. As the wards feel I cried out as I watched you be stolen away from us. I feared that I would have to wait for Regulus to regain consciousness before the body bind was finally taken off when the sound of foot steps were heard coming down the hall," Severus said making Harry think of a movie that was building up the tension which would have been a little funny if not for the fact that his had happened to him. "To my utter anger and annoyance it was Albus who had entered meaning that the Marauders had done more to our wards than I had thought as we had them set to block out all visits from the man after he tried to get me or Regulus to turn spy for him against Tom. Reaching me he bent down holding his wand in my face making it the last thing I recalled of both you and Regulus until I saw the results of the Family Treaty Test," Severus said slipping into silence as the bare just held each other as his Papa slowly rocked in the chair.

The silence was broken by a small "pop" as a House Elf appeared. "Master Prince you said you be wanting to know that diner is ready for you and your guest," the Elf said with a slight bow.

"This is no guest Bartholomew this is Harrison," Severus said letting Harry get up from his lap.

"The Young Master," Bartholomew said as tears come to his eyes.

"Um hello," Harry said a little awkwardly.

"Oh Young Master would it be alright, I mean I would not want to impose but may Bartholomew give you a hug?" the Elf asked hopefully.

"I don't have a problem with that at all," Harry said with a smile making the Elf weep for joy as he rushed forward and hugged Harry around the middle as Harry gave his Papa a startled look.

"As I was working on my Potions Mastery as well as working part time in an Apothecary and Regulus was working at the Ministry Bartholomew was the Elf we had set up to be your nanny as it were," Severus explained. "I could never figure out why he had been so down when we were at Spinners End but it seems that unlike Regulus and myself our House Elves' memories were not altered but they were put under strong enchantments to never tell us about our past."

"I was one of the lucky ones," Bartholomew said as he broke off his hug and began to lead father and son to the dinning room. "Poor Master Regulus's personal Elf went quite mad and now is stuck living at Grimmauld Place with no one to serve or keep him company."

"That's too bad," Harry said knowing what it was like to be left alone for long stretches of time such as when the Dursleys went on vacation and Mrs. Figg would get sick leaving him to fend for himself.

"But now that Young Master is here he can summoned old Kreacher and we can make him all better," Bartholomew said happily taking Harry's hand and skipping down the hall.

"Um how do I do that?" Harry asked.

"Just say his name, saying who you are in relation to Master Regulus, and tell him you have a job for him Young Mater," Bartholomew explained.

"Alright here goes nothing," Harry said taking a deep breath "Kreacher the house Elf as son of Regulus Black I have a job for you." There was another pop right in front of them as an ancient male House Elf in nothing but a dirty formerly white pillow case that was being used as underwear appear.

"Who has called Kreacher away from his Mistress where is Kreacher?" the Elf asked looking up at him and his Papa. "I recognized one you oh the pain you had caused to Master Regulus but Kreacher does not know the brat. One must leave Kreacher alone Kreacher would rather take care of his Mistress for that is all Kreacher is good for."

"Hello Kreacher," Harry said kneeling down so he was eye level with the old Elf.

"Now brat is talking to Kreacher as if he knows him maybe if Kreacher pretends not to hear he will be sent back home for his penitence for not stopping Master Regulus's brother," the old Elf mutter loudly to himself.

"You penitence can come to and end now Kreacher I have returned," Harry said reaching out to place a hand on the Elf's shoulder but though better of it.

"Kreacher does not know this brat why should Kreacher care if he has returned," Kreacher muttered to himself as Bartholomew let out a weary sigh.

"You do know him Kreacher or has time really been unkind you look upon our Young Master," Bartholomew said gently taking hold of the slight mad Elf's elbow.

"Ah Kreacher is dreaming again that is the only thing," Kreacher said nodding to himself.

"This is no dream Kreacher I am Harrison Nardia son of both Severus "Snape" Prince and Regulus Black," Harry said as he gently placed his hand on the Elf's shoulder making the creature gasp as it felt a wave of Black family magic that sustain him come from the boy.

"Young Master?" Kreacher said seeming to regain some light into his heavily lidded eyes.

"Nice to meet you or see you again Kreacher," Harry said with a smile as the old Elf collapsed.

"It is all right Young Master," Bartholomew said as he saw Harry's worried expression "being alone so long has most likely drained the magic that helps sustain an House Elf after they have become the personal Elf of one of their family. He should be find you just need to keep him close for a while. Now you both must be famished let us go get you something to eat," Bartholomew said fresh tears coming to his eyes as rather than either of his Masters levitating the elf off the floor Young Master Harrison actually picked up Kreacher and carried him in his arms to the dinning room placing the old elf in his lap as he eat. Bartholomew was happy to see his Young Master care so much for his kind especially after hearing from Master Prince where his son and Heir had been all this time. After dinner the pair retired to a sitting room as Bartholomew lead the other Prince Elves in cleaning up and when he popped in asking if they wanted anything to drink he saw that the Young Master still held Kreacher in his lap.

"Nothing right now Bartholomew," his Master said.

"Can I get a small basin of water please?" the Young Master asked making Severus raise an eye brow in question. "I would like to clean Kreacher up if that is allowed," Harry said looking to Bartholomew who had broken down in tears again.

"Young Master is most kind," he said as with a snap of his fingers an Elf sized tub appeared and rather than letting the Young Master perform such a task he got to work scrubbing and cleaning the old Elf and the remains of his uniform. As he finished washing Bartholomew gave another snap of his fingers summoning one of the Black Family House Elf uniforms so Kreacher would be fully attired dressing him before passing him back to the Young Master who settled the old Elf into his lap once more. That night Harry created a small nest by his bed which he laid the still unconscious Elf into before going to sleep.

For the next couple of days Harry kept Kreacher close to him at all times, when he was not taking a shower or using the bathroom and a steady change was clearly visible as the old Elf began to regain some of his color as the Black Family magic Harry was giving off replenished his almost empty reserves. The Elf did not actually come around until Harry's third day at Prince Manor as Draco arrived which due to the fact he was Harry's son and Regulus's grandson increased the dose of magic Kreacher was being fed waking him up as soon as Draco stepped out of the Floo. "Bartholomew summon all the House Elves together in the Floo receiving room I have an important bit of information I need to share with them in," Severus said as he felt Draco enter the Manor himself.

"Right away Master Prince," Bartholomew said as he vanished with a "pop" as Severus went to meet his God/Grandson to his family's ancestral Manor for the first time. Arriving to find Draco giving Harry an awkward hug around Kreacher who was starting to stir he smiled at the pair. Walking into the room there were the sound of House Elves arriving as he took in the six Elves that watched over the Prince line.

"Thank you all for showing up I would like to give you some strange news as most of you are aware my son and Heir has returned but what has not been shared with you is how it happened," Severus said as he launches into the story about Harry being sent into the past and finding out who he was. "And while that may seem rather strange it also seems that sometime in the future Harrison will be leaving us again as he decides to stay in the past to live with his mate. That being said Young Draco here is not my Godson but in fact Harrison's son from his future self as it is such he belongs to both the Prince and Black lines," Severus said seeing the stunned looks on all the Elf's faces as Draco gave them a bow of greeting.

The stunned silence was broken by a wail from Kreacher, "Oh Master Regulus line will remain." Kreacher than jumped off Harry's lap and laid himself at Draco's feet. "I am happy to serve the family Black future Heir." Draco looked shocked as he helps the old Elf to his feet before Kreacher hugged him tightly that seemed to be a sign to the other Elves who moved forward to hug him as well. Draco looked nonplussed by the behavior but made sure to properly hug ever single House Elf and called them by their names. The Elves felt strong magic surround them as three generations of the lines they had joined with were before them which in turn also strengthen the magic of the Manor itself making it seem warmer and more welcoming then before. Thought the Elves were saddened to hear that at some point their Young Master would leave then again it was nice to know that his son was alive and could come to visit. This announcement also cleared something up for the Prince Elves as they had felt a strong connection to the young blonde when they had been introduced to him years ago at Spinners End but they had just put it down to him being their Master's Godson. Draco only stayed the one night as the next day Harry and him were joining Lucius and "Narcissa" in setting up their camp for the World Cup. But in the time he was there Draco got to know Kreacher which his mother said would become his personal House Elf once he had returned to stay in the past. Harry watched as Draco and Kreacher got along during the blondes' stay, he still could not think of the other boy as his son just yet due to them being only a year apart in age at the moment. On the day of the trip Lucius came to the Manor, was greeted warmly by the House Elves who had been informed he was their Young Master's mate, as he collected Harry and Draco to take them to the camp sight. As they were some of the first to arrive the field was fairly empty as they paid the man at the gate some Muggle money which after so long with Harrison both Malfoys understood as well as Magical currency. Going to their assigned spot Lucius quickly set up the tent as well as casting a spell on it so that any Muggles would just see a normal tent for he might not care about showing off to other Magical people he did work as a Lawyer and would uphold the law on Magical Secrecy from Muggle eyes. As the three of them got settled in Harrison arrived holding the leashes of his two prized birds which he and Harrison spent the next hour calming down after they had Apparated something neither bird liked at all, but he was not leaving them alone for a week. Harry and Draco meanwhile got into a game of cards inviting both Kreacher and Dobby to join them. The three took time to explain the Muggle card game to Kreacher who picked it up readily enough to win a couple of hands at least.

After lunch Harry and Draco sat in the front garden talking about the coming game and who they would be in attendance. "It must not be that hard to get tickets if the whole Weasley clan is coming and bringing Hermione," Harry said after a while.

"Actually it is the only reason they can ever get tickets is due to the host country's Ministry giving them away at cost to their employees," Draco said taking a sip of his orange juice.

"That is still quite a lot of money if you think about it with seven kids, two parents and Hermione, plus they wanted me to come as well," Harry said with a shiver of disgust at having to attend it with his former friends Thankfully his Papa had been able to adjust the mail ward around the Manor meaning Harry received no further enchanted letters from Dumbles or any of his stooges apart form the Hogwarts' letter which his Papa had checked out and found was covered in compulsions adding it to the list he was compiling for after Harry went back and stayed in the past.

"Well not all tickets cost the same like could you image them in the box seats with us most likely they will be at ground level next to the mascots," Draco said with a laugh.

"Yeah especially as they don't have access to my money anymore," Harry said raising his glass of grape juice to clink with Draco's.

"Well that is something I thought I would never see Draco slumming it with Potty," a voice said making them look up to find Pansy at the small gate around the garden. "Did you lose a bet Draco dear?"

"Hello Pans and no I did not lose a bet as you recall Harry came to me and apologized for his behavior over the last few years and since then we have been sending owls back and forth all summer he is here as my guest," Draco said placing a fake smile on his face.

"And what do your parents think of the Gryffindor Golden Boy staying with you?" she asked sharply slightly annoyed she had not been invited into the garden yet.

"Hello Ms. Parkinson," Lucius said stepping out of the tent with some drinks and a plateful of snacks. "as to your question I find the boy is not as stuck up as Draco once told me he as and my wife just loves him." Harry and Draco had to quickly look away from each other lest they burst out laughing at the statement of Harrison loving his younger self. "So how is your older brother doing it is almost time for him to start shadowing you father at the Wizengamot correct?" Lucius said changing the subject as Harrison walked out giving Pansy a polite but insincere smile giving Lucius a quick kiss before he took the seat furthest from his younger self.

"He is getting feeling a little anxious after Father had shown him some of the laws that Dumbles was trying to push through," Pansy said shifting her eyes to Harry as if expecting him to leap to the Headmaster's defense with the old line of it being for the "Greater Good" but he just sat there nursing his drink seeming perfectly comfortable with the Malfoy family.

"What is the old food trying to do?" Harry asked surprising her.

"It seems that the Headmaster is trying to make all people with creature blood register themselves with the Ministry under the guise of letting "normal" Magical humans know if they are have an unfair advantage over them," Lucius explained.

"What a load of shit who cares what type of blood someone has and "normal" really that sounds like some of the old prejudice things the Dursleys would say before the administered my punishments," Harry said as both he and Narcissa winced at the though while Draco and Lucius reach over and pat their arms. Pansy did not like it she had spent so much time trying to melt Draco's heart and now he looked like that he preferred men and Potty of all people talk about time wasted. As they were distracted she turned on her heal hair flaring our behind her as she stomped away. As she left Harrison could not help but let out a chuckle knowing what was going through he girls mind who he knew in a couple of days accuse his younger self of seducing Draco. The Malfoy tent seemed to be it the very center their area as many people came over to it over the next couple of days to talk to Luci about some bill, case or other as they greeted "Narcissa" making Harry glad that he could now see pass the Goblin Glamour rather than a woman that everyone else saw. After the second day and meeting more of Draco's friend, some of which treated him politely while others with downright shock and confusion, made him wish he was not wearing his Glamour at all but had to just in case the Weasleys and Granger ever showed up which they did on the morning of the match. Though the only way he knew was he spotted Ron and Hermione struggling to carry large containers of water back from a pump looking around as if to spot him in the crowd. Seeing them before they looked his way Harry quickly hid behind Draco and turned around to pet Butterscotch's plumage.

"They are gone now," Draco said after a minute letting Harry straighten up again tickling the underside of Butterscotch's head.

"So how much do you want to bet that someone will inform them that I am came with you?" Harry asked.

"Well since we have been visited by Seamus I feel like that would be an easy bet to take,' Draco said as they both recalled Harry's Halfblood dorm mate along with Dean stumbling across them as the pair had wander around the camp to look at some of the more elaborate Magical tents after they had gotten bored with countless games of poker, and Magical chess. Dean had been his normal happy self letting bygones be bygones but Seamus had taken a page out of Pansy's book accusing Draco from putting Harry under a spell until Harry had moved between them and told the smaller Irish boy to back off making the boy show a temper just a few degrees colder than Ron's hot headed one. Seamus tried to punch Harry out and so he could presumably carry him to his tent and have his mother check him out according to Dean who had found them latter after he dragged his friend away from them.

Thankfully if the Weasels and Granger had been told they had been unable to find the Malfoy campsite before Vendors began to appear. Draco and Harry started forward only for Luci to call them back saying the only thing worth getting were pairs of Omnioculars and the ones that were being sold here were of low quality as he produced the pair he and Harrison had already bought for the boys handed them over and telling Harry how they worked. Luci could not help but smile as the young form of his mate hung on his every word though thankfully not leaning into him due to them being together, as well as Draco almost never leaving his side, kept him together. When it was time for the match to start Harrison lead the way followed by Lucius, Draco and finally Harry giving the two plenty of room so they would not accidentally touch in the rowdy crowd. As they walked into the stadium a hand was thrown over Harry's shoulder. "Hey Harry we have been looking for you glad you could make it," Ron said basically pulling Harry into a choke hold.

"Get off Ronald," Harry said struggling to get free.

"Oh come on Harry we got some good seat this year right behind the Bulgarian team mascots, you know Veelas," Ron said starting to pull Harry away from the Malfoys.

"Mr Weasley please release young Mr. Potter as my guest here is is under my protection," Lucius said.

"You came with the Malfoys?" Ron asked in shock as the every member of the Weasley family glared at Harry's family.

"Yes Ron, Draco and myself have become friends over the summer as unlike you he sent me more than just a letter on my birthday and even sent me some food when when I asked when the Durlseys basically starved me as my cousin was made to go on a diet even though I sent similar letters to both your and Mione," Harry said finally getting free of the red head's grip and moving back over to the Malfoys placing himself between Luci and Draco as his future self acting like they were not paying attention continues to the their seats.

"Well something happened with our family which made our funds rather lower than normal," Ron lied as Harry knew the lose of money was due to being cut off from his vaults and being told to pay him back or face Goblin justice.

"Yet you still manage to get tickets to the World Cup rather than help your "best friends" it seems your family has some interesting priorities Weasley," Draco said as he grabbed Harry's hand and began to lead him away. Harry did not even look back thought he did used a mirrored surface to see the entire group glaring at him.

"That felt so good," Harry said as the two followed Luci into the top box and took their seats. Harrison was already in the box talking with what appeared to be a female House Elf in gentle tones as he gave Harry a signal to make sure his wand was secure in his holster before he took the seat in front of the Elf. Over the next half hour the box began to fill up with members of the Ministry both local and foreign. As Harrison shook hands with Minister Fudge, Harry saw a wand drop out of his left sleeve. Harry lifted his eyebrow as he recognized the wand and it was not his or the one Harrison had shown he that he had bought after he stayed in the past with Luci rather it was the wand Ron had gotten after their second year. As he thought about it he wondered of the family had won a contest that allowed them to go to Egypt last summer and if they had used money from his vaults with the story written in the Prophet being submitted by Dumbles. This made sense for after some research in the Price Manor over the man's holding provided by the the Goblins he had found out he owned over 60% of the Prophet as well as having his hands in numerous publishing firms that were mostly responsible for all the books about his life before going to Hogwarts. Thinking that his future self had a plan he made not mention of it the dropped wand and turned as someone rushed into the box and started the game by introducing the teams mascots. As the Veele were brought out Harry raised an eyebrow at the reactions of the people in the box as most of the men began to straighten their robes and finger comb their hair. Harry shot a look at Harrison who just smiled at him and nodded to Luci as if to say he was the reason neither of them were being affected Draco was not so lucky and he left his seat and approached the edge of the box. With a look of worry Harry shot his hand out and grabbed the back of the blonde's robes and pulls him back into his seat. Harry let out a soft chuckle as he saw Draco actually blush before he buried his face in his hands. To give him a moment Harry watched as the Veele's move to their seats and recalling Ron's words pulled out his Omnioculars to look for the red headed family and had to laugh as Ron was flexing trying to impress the them. Pouting it out to Draco the other boy looked through and the pair of them laughed at the idiot blood traitor. The continued to watch the Weasels as the Irish mascots flew over the stadium dropping gold coins, which Harry had been told was fake and would vanish after a few hours. Evidently this was not know to the Weasleys who Harry, Draco, and Luci watched have a small fight over it through their Omnioculars with silent laughter as they watched Ron get elbowed in the face by Ginny. After that the actually game while excited was over too soon in Harry's opinion as much to every surprise, apart form Harrison, the Irish team won while Viktor Krum caught the snitch. When they arrived back at the camp site they found Harry's Papa waiting for them. It seemed that Harrison had sent for him to to take Harry and Draco to Prince Manor as Lucius and him meet some Death Eaters and they both agreed it would be better if Harry was not there at the time as most still though he was a Potter.


	6. The Triwizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The attack on the World Cup, a flock of letters, and an old tournament oh my.

Harrison once again had everything planned perfectly as his younger self and son were sent away he and Luci spent some time talking with the free Death Eaters about how their Dark Marks were beginning to act up something that had not happen since his disappearance. As he had never been marked Harrison could only give them sympathetic looks as they talked about how the damn thing itched like hell though he did suggest a healing salve to apply to their arms which might help. The meeting lasted for nearly a hour before they all left to celebrate the Irish victory as Luci sent an invitation to Fudge to join them for a quick supper and maybe a night cap. The Minister agreed coming round to their campsite a few moments later with his wife Joan and a pair of Auror bodyguards that Harrison was sure were named Shacklebolt and a trainee called Nymphadora Tonks, Narcissa supposed niece. Being the good host as usual Harrison brought them all drinks and even hugged his niece much to her shock. As Luci talked with the Fudges Harrison asked the girl how Andy was.

"How do you know my mum?" Nymphadora asked her pink hair turning a little grey in her confusion.

"My dear Nymphadora," Harrison said as if in shock placing a hand to his heart "I am your Aunt Narcissa has Andy not mentioned me to you?"

"I thought my only Aunt in the magical world was Bellatrix," Nymphadora said before adding "and I go by Tonks."

"Alright Tonks do you really nor know of me?" he asked feeling a little wounded.

"Mum has never mentioned you so no," Tonks said her hair shifting back to its "normal" bubblegum pink.

"I guess that is understandable for she had been blasted off the family tree by dear Aunt Walaburga before I was well enough to leave the house," he said putting some edge to his voice when mentioning his grandmother as the woman was a horror, being just as bad if not worse than Sirius when she found out about his parents relationship. "You see growing up I was a very weak child that required almost daily potions just to get out of bed to go the bathroom, and some suspected I would never see the world outside our home but around my fifth year an old friend of the family in Abraxas Malfoy knew a Potion Master that was looking to test out a new Potion and was able to get me into the trial run of it. After just a few Potions I had found a strength I had never felt before able to move around first my small room and then going outside. As thanks for healing me mum and dad, your grandparent set up a marriage contract with Abaraxas' youngest son. I was wary at first thinking of marriage to a guy I never had even meet before but I fell in love with him during our courting," Harrison said with a smile. "So how is my older sister?" he asked

"Well I guess she is okay," Tonks said looking as if they did not trust him.

"I see you think I am trying to pull a fast one, as the Muggles say, on you my dear niece. If it will put your mind at ease cast a Family Treaty Test on me," he said holding out an arm as he slightly adjusted the old Malfoy Courtship ring where the Goblin Glamours were in place activating a special enchantment which would give fake results to the test. Tonks having been given permission Tonks performed the test and read the fake results that said he was her Aunt but made no mention of Severus and Regulus being his actual parents. "Does that set your mind at ease dear?" he asked using his wand to heal the small puncture wound in his arm from the test.

"I guess," Tonks said as the two began to talk with Harrison sharing stories about her mother as a kid.

Just as he had planned it even after the Fudge and his wife had left Tonks had stayed behind to talk to him and Luci getting to know them staying late into the night. She was about to leave when Harrison invited her, since it was so late to stay over since his baby and friend had left due to some issue at the friend's home. With a large yawn Tonks had agreed and was given a room for the night. Once the Auror trainee was in her room and lightly sleeping Harrison left the tent and without being seen by anyone around them began to put up high level protection wards knowing what was coming in just a hour or two that would both protect the people under it from any carelessly cast spell but would prevent them from leaving until dawn. Right on cue the drunken Death Eaters began to make a commotion in camp causing a panic causing a sleepy blue haired Tonks form rushing out of the room she had been using and trying to go join the other Aurors on sight, but with the wards in place she could neither Apparate or walk out of the Malfoy campsite. The girl had pulled her wand on him demanding to be let free but Harrison informed her that due to the spells he had used no one could take them down claiming he had cast them hearing how wild some of the celebrants were getting. Tonks was a little frustrated of being trapped but could not find fault with his logic so was forced to drop it as the three of them watched the horrifying events play out on the protected front porch of the tent. All three of them jumped up in shock as the Dark Mark was cast over everything making the drunken Death Eaters scatter into the wind at the sight of it. Harrison smiled on the inside for he knew that Luci who the Light side had always thought of as Uncle Tom's right hand man would be accused of taking part in the nights event which would be quickly debunked with the presence of both the wards and Tonks having been with them through it all.

The next morning Harry was woken up with a soft chuckle and found his Papa lowering a camera evidently having just taken a picture of him and Draco snuggled together as they had slept. "Morning Papa," Harry said with a large yawn stretching a little which caused Draco to wake up a little as he cuddled harder into Harry's form muttering it was too early to be up.

"I am sorry Draco but I thought it best to wake you both up before the owls came in it seems something happened after we left the campsite last night," Severus said making both boy fully awake in an instant.

"Is Mom and Dad alright?" Draco asked while Harry asked "Is Luci okay?"

"You can both relax it appears after we left before they went to sleep Harrison put up some wards to keep the whole tent and all its inhabitants safe, and from what Dobby had relayed to me they even had someone staying with them thus proving they had nothing to do with the events," Severus said as he passed over the morning edition of the Daily Prophet which showed a black and white photo of a cloud in the shape of a skull eating a serpent. The pair of boys quickly read over the article with random phrases popping out at them such as lack of security, national disgrace before the read the end where it talked about Ron Weasley getting taken in for questioning as it had been found that his wand had been the one that had been used to summon the Dark Mark. Which means whoever had actually cast it had been in the top box with them or that was the last time Harry had seen the wand. Being dropped by his older self in the middle of the box meaning that the Weasel was actually innocent not that he would share that after all the red head always wanted his name in the paper and Harry thought it was high time he had gotten his wish. Opening the paper there was another article dealing with Ron's possible involvement calling into question how he would know such a spell and the author, by the name of Rita Skeeter, placing aspersions against his parents with Molly being well known for being a nightmare and Arthur using his love of Muggle things as cover for his alliance to He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named. As the only other person around when the mark was summoned Hermione was also under suspicion as the author stating that his former friends were claiming who had really cast the spell had been a male with a deep voice that no one seemed to believe. As he was being taking in for questioning it seems Ron had called out that he was innocent it had to be someone like the Malfoys who had done it. Rita than informed everyone that both Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy at the time of the events had been behind a powerful ward that Narcissa had placed accompanied by an up and coming Auror by the name of Nymphadora Tonks the entire time the events had taken place with their son being sent away to offer some support to a friend he had invited to the cup.

"I really must say I grow into a genius," Harry said finishing the articles about the riots with a smile.

"You know I can't tell if that should be classified as being narcissistic or not," his Papa said with a laugh.

As the three of them were sitting down to breakfast the owls started to arrive most of them from the family of Weasels while some had been from his friends who had seen him at the cup and were worried about him. Harry quickly wrote a letter saying he was fine and had actually left for home right after the match as his Papa cast a duplication charm on the note so he could send it to his real friends. Than came the Weasels' letters.

_Harry,_   
_Mate I need you to back me up you know me I would never cast a spell that is more along the lines of something Malfoy would do._   
_Ron_

_Harry,_   
_Where are you? Are you okay? The Death Eaters attacked the cup and with you being with Malfoy you are in grave dangers please write to me and we will try to send a rescue party after you._   
_Hermione_

_Pup,_   
_I received a letter from your friend Ron and Albus about you going missing from your relatives house over the summer. If you can try to sent me a letter and I will come get you Azkaban be damned. Also during my travels I have heard whispering that Voldemort is getting stronger. Keep close to Albus and those friends of yours. I have decided to head back to England so any letter you send will reach me faster._   
_Your Godfather,_   
_Sirius._

_Harry,_   
_Please tell the Ministry that my baby would never do such a thing or that he learned it from me and Arthur. You know I am not a dark witch like those Death Eaters. Also Arthur told me that you are under some enchantments or are being kept by the Malfoys. I have made this letter into a Portkey which will activate when you say " Ginny" and it will bring you right to us._   
_Molly_

_Harry_ ,  
 **Are you fine?**  
 _"How did you end up going to the cup with Draco?_  
 **Is this some sort of Prank?**  
 _If it is let us know and we will help you with it, Little bro._  
 **Gred** & _Forge_

 _Harrykins,_  
 _Where have you been? I have missed you this summer only to find yourself slumming it with the Malfoys of all people. Do you not recall what they put me through with that diary in my first year. Mum has a plan to save you and than you can come to our house. Ron got taken away so if you are lonely you can sleep in my bedroom I am sure Mum and Dad would not mind._  
 _Ginny_ (followed by what appears to be a kiss mark on the page)

Harry just shook his head at the letters glad that he had not read them aloud and activated Molly's Portkey as he gathered them all up and threw the lot into the fire. Which turned from a normal red flame to pink for an instant. Seeing the color change Severus rushed over and cast a diagnostic charm on him knowing the only reason the flames would turn pink would be the presence of a love potion on one of the letters. To his relief Harry had not been douse either due his bond with Lucius or because the potion was focused on a single spot that his son had not actually touched most likely in the kiss mark from the girl he had noticed as he read over Harry's shoulder.

Just as they sat back down for the remainder of the breakfast Lucius, Harrison and a young woman with bubble gum pink hair entered the room. Harry seeing Lucius was almost out of his chair ready to hug the future form of his mate only to lower himself back into place as he saw the stranger. "Wotcha," the woman said pulling out a chair as she sat down and put her feet up on the table much to his Papa's annoyance.

"Everyone I would like you to introduce you to my niece Nymphadora Tonks, who prefers Tonks by the way," Harrison said meeting Harry's eyes with a small twinkle. "Tonks this is your cousin my son Draco and his friend and another one of your cousins Harrison Nardia Prince-Black known to the world as Harry Potter, as well as his dad Severus Snape." Everyone looked in shock at Harrison for sharing Harry's true parentage with the woman even Luci.

"Are you sure that was wise dear?" Luci asked pulling Harrison aside as Tonks goggled at Harry, but only go that maddening smile of future knowledge that his mate would often use.

"Um hi," Harry said holding out a hand to Tonks who in a sort of daze reached up and shook it. Not liking the looks the woman was giving Harry, Draco pulled the younger version of his mother protectively behind his back. Once Harry was out of her view the woman shook her head as if coming out of a trance.

"Sorry about that just a lot to take in not only do I have an Aunt I did not even know about but now I found out one of my cousins is the boy-who-lived so does that mean your other parents is Sirius since you ended up with the Potters?" she asked as the sound of a glass shattering filled the room.

"No it bloody well was not," Severus said in a dark voice as his face clouded over. "My husband was Regulus and that bastard actually stole Harrison from us for what ever reason before he was given to the Potter."

" **That Wanker**!" Tonks shouted "I knew he betrayed the Potters to You-Know-Who but to take a child form his own brother and place the child in harms way that is utter betrayal of the family. Did Regulus perchance leave you as the Heir to the family?" she asked turning to Harry.

"I think that is what the test I got back from the Goblins said why?" Harry asked.

"Well even if you are not of age with no one holding the position of the Lord to the House you may be able to banish him just in case he is using some Black family property to hide from the Ministry," Tonks said.

"If I am not mistaken he should also be able to bring you and Andy back into the family as well," Harrison said with a smile making Tonks's eye widen at what was being suggested.

"I would not want to pressure you into agreeing to that I mean you hardly know me or my mum," Tonks said with a small smile

"I just need to know one thing," Harry said. "why were you banished in the first place?"

"My mom married my dad who is a Muggleborn which lead the leader of the family at the time your Grandmother to removing her from the family," Tonks said

"Well since you mom followed her heart for love rather than status something I approve of," Harry said smiling at Luci and Draco "I see no reason not to let her back into the family as long as some one can Oomph," Harry said only for Tonks to rush around the table and tackle him in a hug. "Can't breath to tight Luci help me," Harry said reaching out to the man who was being held back by his future self.

"Um Cousin I think you might want to let up," Draco said coming to his rescue as the Auror trainee finally let him go. Harry was than told how to banish Sirius from the family as well as bringing Andy and Tonks back into it. When the pink haired tornado of a woman left Harry felt exhausted both from just being around her but also the amount of magic he had to use. Leaning into Draco's side Harry had fallen asleep as Harrison explained the reasoning for sharing his real birth parents with the girl. Explaining that like Bellatrix Andromeda had known who he was but due to her being ousted by the family she did not seem to care. As he had found Bella to be quite mad sometimes Harrison had shared taken to writing to here and we actually became quite good friends. "She agreed to keep my secret and share with me some of her tales from her youth growing up with Bella so that if anyone asked I could give them real events to draw on. I just felt it was time to pay her back for the friendship in something she had always wanted," Harrison as he finished his tale.

The rest of the summer seemed to fly by for Harry who got to know both Tonks and her mother, who gave him a knowing look, as they came to thank him for letting them back into the family and even turned him down when he offered to pass on the Black Lordship to Andromeda. "You just pass it down to any child you may have,: Andromeda or Andy as she liked to be called told him with another knowing smile as she glanced at Draco. Harry found another good thing about the two newly returned members of the Black family knowing about his true parentage. Since Tonks was an Auror and both Andy and her Husband, Ted, were both lawyers like Lucius they started to compile a case against both Sirius and Albus, due to him claiming to be Harry's Magical Guardian. Harry also soon found out the reason for the knowing looks Andy would give him as he was called into a meeting with her and his future self who told Harry that Andy was the one who had helped him set up with passing his titles and vaults over to Draco for when he finally went back in time, but the only thing that had caused them not to be filed was they needed him who to actually sign them. Seeing no problem with it as he would have no need for either once he remained back with Luci in the past Harry did not even hesitate to sigh the forms as Andy passed him a packet filled with not about investments both Muggle and Magical he could use in place as a dowry in the past for his marriage to Luci. Harry was rather happy for the gift for he had a hard time trying to find the companies that he know would make it big at either the Durlseys but also here at Prince Manor and from some small hints he was reading off of Luci and his future self it looked like the time where he found out how to stay in the past was fast approaching. Too soon in his mind it was time to head back to Hogwarts a hint of worry as it was decided by Ted and Andy to inform the Prophet his true parentage so he would not have to get detentions to spend time with his father, or people thinking it odd that he was hanging out with Draco all the time. Since his Papa had to head to school a week before term started Harry journey to Kings Cross with the Malfoys and Lovegoods as Draco and Luna held his hands in support. To his relief most students he meet, not even just from Slytherin, were supportive of the news of his true parents. The three quickly moved onto the train to avoid a scene as they saw the Weasley family come onto the platform as Draco herded the others to the normal Slytherin part of the train and pulled them into an empty compartment. They were soon joined by Daphne, Blaise and Theo who were properly introduced to Draco's Cousin Harry unlike their quick meetings at the World Cup.

Harry found this time the journey on the train was a blast as the three Slytherins easily accepted him as one of their own and not just to because he was related to Draco. Shortly after the witch with the trolley came by, the group only buying a few treats each as their families all packed them actual meals which they all had pulled together in a sort o potluck, the door opened revealing Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. "Hey Harry this is where you are you know just cause your parents are Death Eaters does not change how we feel about you why not come back and sit with your real friends," Ron said with an obvious fake smile plastered to his face.

"That is nice that you accept him despite his parents possible status of Death Eaters there Ronald," Theo said in a low drawing voice. "So tell us cast any more Dark Marks recently?"

Ron turned red in the face as Hermione cut in, "He did not cast that spell it probably came from one of your parents," she said glaring at Draco.

"Did you not read the whole paper after the attack my Mother and Father could not have cast the spell my Mother had cast protective wards during the celebrating and when the riots started they trapped my parents as well as an Auror inside them until sun rise." Draco said.

"Yeah and where were you doing all that?' Ginny asked glaring at him due to how close he was sitting to Harry with her hands on her hips.

"Well when we got back from the Match Harry had hurt himself and when my mother was taking care of it we found out that he was Severus's son so we called my Godfather to our campsite so that he could take Harry, and me for support, to get a full test and possible cleansing at Gringotts," Draco said glaring right back at the girl.

"Yea and while I was there beside getting them done I had the Goblins look at my vaults image my surprise when I found that our dear Headmaster, and both your families have been taking money and items from my vaults for years," Harry said standing up as the three Slytherins gasped in shock at the news. " ** _So before all these witnesses I declare you and yours as enemies of my house_** ," he said before he slammed the door right in their face. "Oh that felt so good I have goosebumps," Harry said collapsing into the seat and leaning into Draco's side.

"Oh you two look so cute together," Daphne said making them both pull away from each other.

"Nope didn't need to hear that," Harry said rubbing the bridge of his nose as Luna laughed.

"Daphne I love you like a sister but never say something like that again I am begging you," Draco said with a shudder.

"Alright Draco fine I just thought with your obsession of Harry over the last three years and how close you are he is the secret crush you had," Daphne said holding up her hands in surrender.

"Secret crush?" Harry said with a smile blossoming on his face as Draco shot daggers at the girl. "So Dray who has caught your eye?" Harry teased.

"Nope not going to get into this," Draco said as he leaves the compartment while the others laugh at him.

"So you must have gotten pretty close with our Dragon," Blaise said.

"What makes you say that?" Harry asked.

"Well the only people I have seen him not get mad at calling Dray are Luna and his parents that he allows it shows a deep relationship," the dark skinned boy said.

"Yeah I guess we are after this summer maybe it was a family bond that had been buried after all one of my dads is his mother's cousin,' Harry said doing his best not to catch Luna's eye.

"I still can't believe you are actually Professor Snape' son," Theo said "I guess Potion making does not run in the family."

"No but evidently Regulus, my other father was the Seeker on the Slytherin team at Hogwarts," Harry shared.

It took Draco nearly ten minutes to return to the compartment after which he refused to talk to them until it was time to put on their robes. When they arrived at the Hogsmead Station Draco and the others surrounded Harry as they went to get the same carriage to ride up to Hogwarts together while trying to stay dry in the pouring rain that had started just as the train pulled into the station. When they walked to into the Castle Professor McGonagall came forward to talk to Harry. "Mr. Prince-Black I have come to inform you that since you are the son of a teacher here from now on all assignments from his class will be marked by a third party, and since Severus is a Head of House I would like to know if you would like to ask for a resort?" she asked him.

"I think I am fine Professor thought I feel as if I should warn you that due to what I have found out I have declared the Weasleys and Hermione enemies of my house. I don't think this will change how Papa grades their work but it might make it a little awkward sharing a dorm with them," Harry said.

"I see well if that is the case Harry I do feel like a resort is actually necessary if you perchance end up staying in Gryffindor we shall have to make some arrangements as well as for when Quidditch resumes next year," she said holding up a hand to stop his out burst. "The Headmaster will be telling everyone during the start of year announcements," she said before she had him follow her as she collected the first years for their sorting. Walking beside her into the full hall as they were followed by the first years McGonagall called for silence and announced before the normal sorting took place he would go through a resort due to what he had learned over the summer. This time Harry was not made to sit on the tiny stool but rather let the her just put it on his head. The hat had barely touched him before it rang out **SLYTHERIN**. There was a stunned silence as Harry walked over and sat next to Draco and his friends as he felt the everyone's eyes on him. Ignoring them Harry pointedly turned to watch the first years get sorted clapping loudly when a student got into to either Slytherin or Gryffindor, for he still liked the house if only it had not been infested with weasels and the bookworm. Harry had a good meal as he got to know some of the other people in his new house before DUMBles called attention to himself to deliver the announcements. As he had already been informed that there was to be no Quidditch this year he did not cry out like the twins did though when the old fool mentioned that the Triwizard Tournament was going to happen this year both he and Dray's mouths fell open as his future self made no mention of it happening to either of them. As he was shown to the Slytherin Common Room his Papa pulled him aside to offer him congratulations on being sorted into his house as well as laughing at the news of what he had done to the Weaseys and Granger. Harry listed to his Papa's welcoming speech to his house going over some rules of the dorms as well as reminding them that outside the Dorms they were to put on a united front no matter what they actually felt towards each other. By the time Harry had climbed into bed he felt exhausted as he fell right to sleep without removing his now Slytherin robes.

"Well this is a nice surprise to wake up to," a familiar voice said waking Harry up the next morning to find he was no longer in his new rooms but lying next to his Luci who was smiling down at him.

"Morning Luci how long was I away this time?" he asked.

"About a month it is Easter Break, though to be honest I have no idea why Dumbles stared to celebrate the life of a Muggle whose followers were the main group that hunted us in the dark ages but hey getting out of school is getting out of school," Luci said brushing the bangs out of Harry's eyes. "So did you steal from someone's closet I thought you told me you were a Gryffindor?"

"I was, but before I went back for my fourth year we finally shared the news of my true parents so I was resorted," Harry said with a slight yawn as he curled into Luci's chest which as he had just woken up was completely bare.

"So my little Lion has become a snake I would have loved to see those friends of yours faces," Luci said with a laugh as he wrapped his arms around Harry.

"Former friends as I declared them both enemies of my house," Harry said making him think his future self had shared with Draco which would explain his actions towards the pair over the years.


	7. Courting Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets "Narcissa's" family.

As Harry shared his news of making his former friends enemies of his houses Luci pulls him into a tight hug letting their bound recover after the time they had been apart. Harry lets his head sink to the blonde's shoulder for while he had found he could get energy from both Draco and Luci's older form there was nothing like his actual mate to get his own energy back. The pair stood like that for a while until they were interrupted by a pop as Dobby appeared. "I is sorry young Masters but Master Abraxas sent me to collect you for the meeting."

"What sort of meeting?" Harry asked lifting his head from Luci's shoulder worried that he was interrupting something important.

"It is a meeting for Master Lucius courtship to," Dobby began only for Harry's body to tense up.

" **OH HELL NO**!" Harry said as he pulled himself out of Lucius's arms and guessing that the meeting would be in Abraxas's office made his way to it. Harry was not going to let the one of the best things in his life be taken away from him by some one else.

"Harry wait stop," Luci called following after him.

"No," Harry said simply as he gets to the corridor that contained Abraxas's office before Lucius finally caught up to Harry.

"Wait Harry he is meeting with your bearers aunt and uncle," Luci said grabbing Harry's arm to make him stop.

"You want to enter a courtship with them?" Harry asked feeling both devastated and confused.

"No he is trying to explain that I am not open for marriage," Luci said pulling Harry into a tight hug.

As the pair stand there with Luci comforting his mate they are able to hear some of the discussion within the office. "I keep telling you Cygnus I am not going to set up a contract between Lucius and anyone else," Abraxas's voice said.

"And why is that you claim he has already found his mate yet where is she?" an unknown male asked.

"Yes everyone knows your claim that Lucius gained a Creature Inheritance from the Fae if he has a mate she should be with him not of some where else. So produce this hussy or sign the contract," a female voice stated.

"Who are you calling a hussy?" Harry asked as he burst into the room making three of the four people inside jump.

"Who are you? This is a private meeting get out," a man said coming to his feet from the left hand chair before Abraxas's desk.

"I will not," Harry said crossing his arms and glaring at the strangers after giving Abraxas a nod.

"Cygnus, Druelle allow me to introduce Harrison Nardia Prince-Black the mate of my son Lucius," Abraxas said also standing as he gestured at the boy.

"There is no such person," the woman Harry took as Druelle stated looking affronted.

"I assure you there is," Abraxas stated in a level tone. "Do you have the paperwork?" he asked turning to Harry making Luci google at his father wondering why he would share it with them even if they are Harry's cousins

"I do," Harry said pulling out not only his original test that Abraxas had done on him in his first visit but also a packet of companies both Muggle and Magical which were to go big between now and his time. Abraxas takes the test with a nod before he places the packet on top of his desk giving Harry a smile shocking his guest at the show of emotion from the normally stoic man. As the elder Malfoy flips through the list of investments Harry has brought the two adult visitors looked over his test results of the boy.

"How is this possible?" Cygnus asked.

As Harry had learned thanks to the events after World Cup that when he was able to remain in this time that he would be related to them Harry showed no hesitation in telling them a shorten version of the events with the Time Turner skipping over his fame and relationship with Tom Riddle. The three were silent for a moment before the younger girl said with a laugh, "I think I like this boy he is slightly mad."

"Why are you sharing this with us?" Druelle asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"Well as of right now I can not control my traveling back and forth between now and my present time but I will one day find out who to stay here and be with Luci and when I do I do it under the guise of Narcissa Black, your youngest daughter," Harry said taking a seat that Luci creates for him.

"And why do you think we would agree with that?" Cygnus asked.

"Well apart from the fact that we are family with my bearer being next in line for the Black Lordship. There is the fact that while Grandma Walburga banishes Cousin Andy from the family due to who she loves, something she has told me you disagree with wanting her to be happy meaning you do not actually want her to be forced into a union with my Luci," Harry said leaning forward a little as he crossed his left leg over his right as he had seen his older self do a lot. And finally there is the dowry that I have just given to Abraxas of companies and investments to put money into which I know will turn a tidy prophet in the future."

The two older Blacks talked quietly to themselves as the girl who Harry could only assume was a young Bellatrix, since she had not reacted when he mentioned Andy, just gave him a stare quite akin to the one Dumbasshit would give him making him think she was looking for a lie in what he said. "And you would be willing to share this dowry with us just to pretend to be our daughter and marry young Master Lucius?" Cygnus asked after the conversation with his wife had finished.

"Yes, also from what I had been told by my other self there would actually be no need to perform a blood adoption on me as they would add to the Glamour to my ring," Harry said taking off the Malfoy Courtship ring and getting some gasp as it took away his Harry Potter visage letting them see his true self.

"I do admit that you now look a little more like a member of the Black family," Druelle stated giving him a approving nod "and you have no problem pretending to be a woman?"

"I admit I do not look forward to it but I have seen how some reacted even in the Magical World of Lucius being with another guy and I know for the power he must have I must look like a female but that does not change that I am a male," Harry said simply.

Suddenly Bellatrix started to laugh making everyone look over at her. "Sorry," she said waving an arm in apology " just never knew what one would do for loving going from a Black Pince." Harry had to groaned at the pun of his family names stated in reverse order. "To being alright to spend their time as a woman in public for years," she finished.

"I think you will understand soon enough," Harry said.

"If you say so Cissa," Bella said walking over and throwing an arm around his neck and pulling him into a tight hug showing that she liked his idea.

"Well it seems you would have support from both our daughters, " Cygnus said leaning towards Harry fingers press together before him as he stared down his pointed nose at the young boy. "But that does not mean that you have ours."

"Oh come off it Cy," Abraxas cut in having finally finished with the list of Harry's dowry to wed his youngest son,

"I will not Ab he has a ready mind and knows thing but it takes more than that to be a Black," Cygnus said as he stands up and shrugs off his cloak. "It takes Magical Powers as well." Harry knew what was coming and was glad that when he had fallen asleep in his new dorms he had not removed his wand from the holster Abraxas had given him at the Yule.

Getting out of his chair and waving Luci back, after his mate had started forward to help him, Harry removed his wand from his holster and bowed to the other man. Receiving a bow back the two began to circle one another as Luci and the others moved out of the way of the coming duel. As neither male knew what type of duelist the other was they sent out small probes of simple spells to test the other's defenses. But if truth be told Harry still gave himself an advantage as Cygnus Black would most likely think he was a typical fourteen year old student and not someone with much duel experience. When the duel finally started for real Harry shot out a quick combo of a leg locker jinx, a tickling heck aimed at the man's midsection before he caste the non-verbal spell his Papa had taught him that would lift someone up by the ankle. To his surprise the man blocked all three spells with a smile on his face as he cast a spell that made a lash of fire shoot at Harry. Using his finely tuned Quidditch reflexes Harry was able to avoid the flame as he cast a spell to tie the man's shoe laces together before aiming a knockerback jinx at the man's head.

Once more Cygnus beamed at him as he avoided both spell as he cast a full body bind on Harry. Rather than dodging Harry used a levitation charm to move the a chair into the path of the spell before he cast an over powered Lumos spell in hopes of blinding the other. Seeing the man blink his eyes Harry rolled to the side before coming up inches from the other and punched him in the gut. He regretted it instantly as it felt like he punched one of the Manor's walls as the man let out a deep belly laugh but did not counter attack. "Well played young man both inventive but also strategic I agree," Cygnus said slapping Harry on the back surprising the young man. "Now as you said you do not have control of your ability to stay in our time just yet I think we shall discuss some things."

"Like what?" Harry asked hoping they would not ask for more specific details.

"Like writing up a Marriage Contract between you and young Lucius as well as once you do find a way to return depending on how old you are at the time your schooling as well as where you will be staying," Cygnus said returning to his seat.

"I guess that seems logical," Harry said.

"Of course it does now we will write up the Contract now but will not sign it until you have found a way to remain so that we may do it at the back as the Goblins add their Glamour to you and thus make it "legal" that you are our child," Druelle stated. Before they started on the Contract Harry used Abraxas's Pensive to make a copy of the events of the cup such as stealing Ron's wand and the tale of use of wards to trap his future self, Luci and Tonk's during the Death Eater attack.

Over the next hour and a half the Contract between Lucius Malfoy and "Narcissa" Black was hammered out with all three parents agreeing to the fact that until Harry came of age kisses should last no more than ten seconds something both Luci and Harry disliked. But everything was written down such as how many children they wanted, Harry did not mind already knowing in the future he would have Draco. To who would cast their family vote in the Wizengamot, Luci since Harry had not mind for politics, and even where they would go on their honeymoon, Venice, for Harry wanted to ride on the canals there. When it was over with all but the signing Cygnus turned to look Harry deep in his eyes. "I must ask if you can tell me are my girls happy in your time?"

"I don't know much about Bella," Harry said nodding to the girl, "But I have meet with Andy and she seems happy with her life."

"So she does not hate us for letting Walaburga for kicking her out of the family?" Druelle asked a hint of regret in her voice.

"From what I saw she did not," Harry said deciding not to share that he had used his place as the next Lord Black to bring her back into the family.

"Thank you," Cygnus said wiping a tear from his deep brown eyes which were very much like Harry's own as Druelle actually hugged him. Harry was about to say it was no big deal when there was some gaps from the three Blacks as Druelle's arms slid into Harry's body.

"By Luci," Harry said sadly as he was somewhat used to this by now as he sent a kiss at his mate who caught it and put it to his heart.

"Wake up Harry or you will be late for breakfast," Draco's voice said from nearby.

"Alright Dray I am up," Harry said with a yawn and stretch. Changing into a new school robe, and letting Draco fix his tie, Harry followed his new Housemates up to breakfast. Harry was a little surprise to find out that rather than the Triwizard Tournament being the main topic of conversation it was once more all about him. At least from the other Houses as everyone seemed shocked that he had been sent to Slytherin despite his recently revealed relationship to his Papa. If they were not talking about that he would over hear them gossiping about his declaring Ron and Hermione enemies of his house, making him roll his eyes at the inaccuracy of it for he had declared their families not just them. After those two items of gossip the conversation was about the new Defense teacher who had shown up after the feast and than finally the tournament itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay as I was working this chapter out in my mind I suddenly realized Harry was really a Black Prince due to his names, I know took me long enough, so I decided to add it in and Bella just seemed to be the right person to point it out.


	8. Harry's Last Year at Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of Harry's year of Hogwarts before he is sent back to Luci to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Harry does not travel back to Luci at all until the end of this chapter it is more description than actual dialog.

After his first night in his new dorms Harry joined Draco and the others as they headed to breakfast finding that despite how some of them looked brooding and angry all the time while in the main castle his new Housemates were actually just normal people. Once again he felt gossip follow him as he went about his first day as a Slytherin as third years and above from the other Houses could be heard discussing him smiling as he walks withing the group of his new Housemates. Though no one did more than talk for a few days in which he found himself cornered by the twins and Ginny demanding that he be resorted back into Gryffindor as well as do away with his call of making Ron and Hermione enemies of his house. He had just shook his head at them before telling them that A) the leprechaun gold they had fought over so hard at the Quidditch cup was fake and should have vanished within a few hours. And B) he had not declared just Ron and Hermione enemies of his house but their whole family as well. The three Blood Traitors looked gobsmacked as he walked away to rejoin his new friends.

Molly had got involved next sending a Howler to him at the start of the second week of classes. Harry just shook his head as he looked down at the red enveloped and before it began to even smoke levitated it into the fire, not putting it past the woman to try to put spells and enchantments onto the Howler. That, however, did not stop the Witch as she began to send a Howler every few days until he could not take it anymore and had talked to his Papa to place a Mail Warding spell on him to prevent him from getting any type of mail from any of the Weasleys unless it came through the bank over paying him back for the money they had stole. After the ward was in place he publicly announced his making the Weasleys and Grangers all enemies of his house for as long as he should live before it would pass on to his children. Draco who had been nearby had caught his eyes with a smile toasting him with his goblet.

His pronouncement started people gossiping about him again as they all began to wonder what had lead to such a fallout between him and his former friends, well from everyone once again beside the Slytherins who had already been informed of the Weasels and the mudblood interfering with his accounts at Gringotts. So being the sneaky Slytherins they were Draco and an older student staged a "private" conversation in the library one day when Lavender and Parvati were in there, as the girls were some of the biggest gossips in their year. Draco answered the fifth year Slytherin Prefect as to the reason Harry had declared them enemies with them taking large sums of money from Harry's vaults and pretending to be his "cousin's" friend. Draco had also shared some news that he and his young Mother had just found out in the last few weeks of how whenever Hermione had "helped" Harry do an assignment she had purposely given him false information or edited his homework somehow that he ended up with bad grades in all but D.A.D.A. By the end of the day the whole school was buzzing with this latest news as many students from older Pureblood families wrote letters back to their folks about the Weasleys actions.

Harrison now a little over five months pregnant with his and Luci's second child gave a small cheer as he read the Prophet the next morning that told that Molly and Arthur Weasley had been brought in for questioning for possible Line Thefts. With a smile and knowing his younger self did not read the paper Harrison wrote a letter to his account manager given them permission to submit the illegal Marriage Contract that had been written up for him and the Weaslette by the Potters and the Weasleys to the Ministry as well as send over the audit records that had been done at the end of the last school year of all his younger self's accounts. That way it would be seen that this was just not people acting out on simple gossip but real events hopefully getting the Weasels arrested and sent to Azkaban for the next at least twenty year the standard punishment for the crime of Line Theft. As if feeling his joy at his actions the child who he and Luci were either going to call Bella Luna or Xeno Nev Malfoy gave him a kick to his bladder making Harrison rush to go use the bathroom.

The news that not only had Molly and Arthur been arrested and sent to Azkaban for the crime of Line Theft but their two eldest were sent as well, not to mention Percy getting fired from the Ministry for not reporting it arrived just a few days latter at breakfast. As neither Harry nor the traitors got the paper none of them knew why those that did all turned to glare at the family of red heads who had found themselves very isolated thus far this year. When Harry asked Draco about it the blonde just slide the paper over to him showing him the story of the Weasleys arrest and after flipping through a couple of pages showed copies of both the bank audits and illegal contract but also some of the results of the Inheritance Test he had taken. Harry now understood as with a grin he mockingly toasted the group of traitors before he upturned his goblet spilling out its contents onto the scraps of his meal.

Of the group of traitors it was the girls who had to deal with the most of the rest of the students anger at the news. Hermione due to her being a Muggle born trying to take power away from a Pureblood's family made some think that what Voldemort had preached about the dangers of "ignorant" Muggles coming into their world was true. Ginny on the other hand due to the evidence that had been shared of Harry having been dosed with over one hundred loved potions geared towards her. This leading to a rather public break up between the red head and not one, or even four guys but a grand total of seven different guys who she had been "dating" at the time.

It was not until Halloween/Samhain that the main topic of conversation dealt with all that was still coming out about the Weasley clan as it was for once overshadowed by the arrival by the visiting schools. Harry who was a little surprised that he had not been sent back even once after the first night gave Draco's hand a quick squeeze gathering energy from his future son glad they were in the same house so the could just hold hands under the table in their dorms to bring his energy back up. Many students were shivering by the time both delegations had shown up and were thankful to head back into the Great Hall. Shortly after they sat down at the Slytherin table the students from Durmstrang came and sat at the table. Harry almost laughed as Draco's reaction to Viktor Krum sitting down with his friends opposite them. Giving the blonde a smile Harry began to chat with the students who had sat down with the Quidditch star, knowing that just because one was famous did not mean they wanted to draw attention to themselves. Harry was soon deep in a conversation with a student who had introduced herself as Viana Meshic about the why she wanted to take part in the tournament. Harry just could not understand why anyone would want to, having faced more than his fair share of dangerous situations over the years thanks to Dumbles and his pawns.

Latter than night Harry had taken part in teasing Draco asking if Viktor would take place over the secret crush that the blonde had, and was still refusing to share with anyone. Draco had blushed as he said no one could take their place but did not say anything else about it before he roughly closed the curtains on his four poster bed and fake snores filled the room as Harry and the others laughed at him. The next day Harry and Draco after grabbing a quick breakfast joined the majority of Hogwarts students as they went to the larger Entrance Hall and watched the Goblet of Fire to see who would enter the tournament. The Weasley Twins evidently decided to try to regain some of their popularity in the school as they tried to bypass the age line that had been put in place to keep younger students from entering, but as soon as they put their names in the pair was cast out sprouting twin long white beards that put Dumbles to shame before the helped each other, since no one else would, waddle to the Hospital Wing.

Shortly after that the Durmstrang students came into the room and one after another put their names into the Goblet. After they were done Viana sought out Harry and asked if he would not mind giving her and some others a tour since they would be at Hogwarts until the end of the school year. Harry shrugged as he got off his bench and began to lead her and some of her friends around the castle. It seems he was not the only one doing this as during the tour he came across Luna showing some of the Beauxbatons around as well leading the two of them from working together to show the visiting students around. When they had come across Professor Flitwick he had given both of them 50 points a piece for the tours to the visitors. During the tour some of the visiting students asked about the behavior they had witnessed towards the Weasleys thinking it was strange that the Hogwarts staff encouraged such bullying to some of the students. With a sigh Harry let Luna explain what had been found out about the family and how they had used Harry. Viana just shook her head as she and several others made as if to comfort Harry only for him to slip behind Luna using his niece as a shield from them.

When it was time for the calling of the School Champions Harry was ready to call it a night for he usually did not walk around the entire castle in a single day. After the food was gone he placed his head on the table looked towards the Goblet as the flames inside of it turned blue before it shot out the name of the Beauxbatons Champion, a girl named Fleur who had not gone along on the tour and from what some of her classmates said was rather stuck up.* Next came the Durmstrang Champion which was Viktor with the silent man just walking out of the room. Harry let out a large yawn and began to close his eyes only to open them again as the sound level in the room reached a fever pitch with the Hogwarts Champion being named Cedric Diggory. Thinking he would soon be allowed to go to his bed Harry began to close his eyes again only for Dumbles to call out his name. Opening his eyes he looks around and sees the whole hall staring at him making him turn a questioning look at Draco who rolled his eyes and quickly filled him in as he pushed Harry towards the Head Table. Looking around he saw his Papa give him a scared look which after he caught Harry's eye changed it into an angry expression. Dumbles told him to join the other Champions in the side chamber but before he did so Harry turned around and swore on his magic that he had not put his name in the Goblet before casting a blinding Lumos spell before with gaining strength stomped out of the room hoping his Papa could set this all straight.

Harry soon learned that what he had heard about the Beauxbatons Champion had been an understatement as the bitch had done nothing but complain after he had entered the room even when the three Head the schools came in and her Headmistress informed her, in French which thanks to lessons with Draco he could understand just not speak, that Harry had vowed on his magic he had not entered himself. Shortly after the Heads arrived his Papa swept into the room with his normal swagger and demanded Harry to be removed from the Tournament, however, the Ministry official Crouch said that the Goblet was a powerful magical artifact and even if Harry had not put his name in he would have to compete or lose his magic and there was nothing he could do about it. Both Harry and his Papa saw a small smirk playing around Dumbles's mouth as they left the room with his Papa taking him right to the Slytherin Dorms.

Harry found the whole house waiting for him but rather get on his case for becoming a Champion they all agreed that it had to be some plan of Dumbles and would stand with Harry no matter what happened. It seems that due to his vow before the entire school also showed he had not entered as some people who had passed him during the tour he had given also stated they had heard he had not liked the idea of the tournament at all. The only people who had really made a fuss was Ron and Hermione who as his former best friends said the vow had been a stage show and that Harry had done it for some more fame, not that anyone listened to them or the rest of the Weasleys anymore. According to Neville during one of their shared classes when any of the Weasleys or Hermione had brought it up in the Common Room a Prefect would cast a silencing spell on them until they stopped talking.

As the first task came closer the whole of Slytherin house was helping Harry learn any spells that he might find useful for what ever he needed to do as for the first time that school year he received a letter from his Uncle saying he need to talk and to be by the fire in the dorm rooms at one am the next Saturday. Harry had wondered what dorms he had meet for he had not sent a letter to the man at all, ever, wondering if he still thought Harry was in Gryffindor tower. Just in case Harry told his Papa about it who had passed it on to someone he knew who worked on the Floo regulation board at the Ministry to keep an eye out at the scheduled time for Sirius to be using the Floo network. On the day in question Hagrid had invited Harry to come join him in a stroll through the forest at about midnight and that it would be well worth his while. While Harry knew that Hagrid was in Dumbles camp he actually had no issues with the man who was kind to most people if not a little naïve so as requested showed up at the man's cabin under the Potter's Invisibility Cloak for the walk. At first Harry though Hagrid had invited him along as an unseen chaperone for a date the large man was having with the Beauxbatons Headmistress before Hagrid showed them the dragons. Harry soon rushed back to the castle and to his Papa's private rooms not knowing what else to do. He and his Papa sat up talking until it was time that students would start heading down to breakfast as they came up with a plan for Harry to face the Dragons.

After their talk his Papa took him right to the dorms and put him to bed ordering the rest of the house to leave him alone for a bit to sleep. Harry woke up just in time for lunch as he put on some fresh robes and went to the Great Hall thankful it was only a Sunday and not a school day. Arriving at lunch at the same time as the noon post which Hogwarts had instituted due to the visiting schools he sat down just as the Midday Prophet had shown up in front of Draco. The blonde let out a small cheer making several people look at him as he blushed a little and angled his paper so that Harry could see the headline which claimed that after a year of searching Sirius Black and been caught and rather then be kissed on sight he was being questioned about how he hand managed to escape Azkaban. The pair looked over the article as it went into the questioning of Black where he revealed he had not been the Potter's secret keeper at all and that it had been Peter Pettigrew but as now sign of the man had been seen many people still thought that he had killed the other man in anger even after Black had told them about being an Animagus along with Peter. They would have read more but someone began to laugh asking if they were about to kiss. Giving the sixth year Slytherin a look he picked up his own copy of the paper which was open to a different article and taped it.

Finding the article Harry and Draco found it to be all about Harry and his part in the Tournament with the writer having utterly skipped over Harry's vow on his Magic to prove he had not entered. It seems that the writer, Rita Skeeter, had both failed to do any research of any kind saying he was doing it to make his dead parents the Potters proud of him as if everyone did not already know who his real parents were at this time. But at the same time doing random bits of research via interviews with students at the school. It was one of these interviews which had lead to the pair of them getting teased as Colin had told the woman that Harry was hardly away from Draco making the assumption that the pair were dating. Harry wanted to bang the head on the table for once again people thinking he was dating his future son as he took the paper from Draco and went to go see his Papa again who had just entered the hall himself after a short nap after their earlier talk. Harry pulled his Papa aside and showed him the piece which the man read and promised to bring the woman up on charges for slander.

As Harrison read the paper back at Malfoy Manor he was shocked to see more to the article about Sirius as the man went on under a truth potion to talk about how he and the Maunders had kidnapped him from Prince Manor to give him to the Potters who had been trying to get pregnant for years. His uncle had even dragged Dumbgalore into it as he stated since none of them could brew the potion to perform a Blood Adoption they had turned to the old fool to do it for them which Albus had agreed. Black even told of a Ritual that the Dumbp had performed which would allow Harry to Inherit the Potter line while at the same time make it possible for them to have access to the Prince Vaults. At the end of the article after telling how Sirius would be moved deeper into the prison to a special cell which would prevent him from changing form the author told of the arrest of Remus Lupin for his kidnapping as well as Dumbingsomemore being brought in for some questioning.

After he gave his Papa he paper Harry had started head back to his friends before he saw Cedric enter the hall alone and made a beeline towards him. Pulling the older student aside he informed him about the Dragons seeing the normal tan disappear form the other's face as he went as pale as one of the Hogwart's Ghost. Unfortunately this did not go unnoticed as the D.A.D.A Professor, Mad-Eye Moody, had been leaving the hall. Mad-Eye ordered Harry to follow him and thinking he was in trouble Harry did as the man lead him to his office full what he called Dark Wizard catchers. Rather than be mad Mad-Eye had shared that cheating was a part of the tournament and asking if Harry had a way to get pass his Dragon. Harry shared that after his chat with his Papa he had a very good idea of how to do it making Mad-Eye give him a searching look before he nodded and let him leave.

Harry had not been lying to the man for his Papa had pointed out due to common ancestry Dragons, according to several Magicals who had the rare ability of All-Speak, knew the tongue of serpents and as Harry was a Parselmouth he might be able to speak to them and if all else failed his Papa said ruffling his hair he could always summon his Firebolt and try to out fly the thing making them both laugh at the chances of that happening. So it was on the day of the first task, Harry, Cedric and Viktor wished each other luck while Fleur looked like she was trying not to throw up. Surprise, surprise the Dragon Harry had been selected to face was both the last and the toughest of the lot meaning he was stuck in the waiting area hearing the others take their turn. He smiled as he over heard the commentary from Viktor chance as Harry had suggested the older male that he might have the skills to out fly the Dragon to get the egg and it seems Viktor had agreed.

When it was finally his turn Harry rolled his shoulders as he brought his wand out from the holster Abraxas had given him walking confidently towards the location. He had no fear of dying as if he did that would mean Draco had never been born and he could see the blonde in the front row holding onto one edge a sign that stated Hogwarts for Both Cedric DIggory and Harry Potter. With a smile Harry walked to stand before the Dragon before pointing his wand at his throat and casting a charm similar to the announcer letting everyone hear him. Taking in the Dragon's serpentine body Harry had not trouble seeing it as a large snake with appendages as to all but his Papa's shock he began to speak to it and asked politely to take the invading egg from their nest. The crowd winced at the Dragon let out an earsplitting roar at the news of the invader as she moved aside and let him take the egg with no fuss or problem. After taking the egg and holding it aloft the crowd lost it as it had taken him less than six minutes to collect it with not a single scratch on him. When the points were announced he had even been given full marks, 50 points, placing him in the lead with Viktor coming in second, Cedric in third and Fleur in dead last having been the only Champion to get injured.

Arriving back at the Slytherin Dorms his housemates had him open the golden egg which unleashed a loud screeching sound as people called for it to be closed again. As Harry fumbled with the latch to close it several people with their hands over their ears saw a group of Merpeople come and just float before the window that showed the lake. The seventh year female Prefect bit her lip in though as she created a basin of water and called for Harry to place the egg into it. As soon as the egg was in the basin the screeching stopped and the Merpeople began to disperse while sound still came from the egg. The same Prefect cast a spell on the water making the sounds the egg was producing to be heard as the whole house listened to the song. Due to the Merpeople's reaction to the egg and the fact that it could be heard properly while under water lead to the general consensus that Harry would have to travel to the Merpeople's village somewhere in the lake.

This lead to the House researching for way to spend the time limit within the lake as they easily dismissed a bubble head charm due to it getting broken under the water and unfortunately Harry was too young to know how to transfigure himself into a more aquatic friendly form. Some one suggested ordering some Gillyweed which would allow him to take on fish-like attributes for about a hour which sounded the best offer as Harry wrote a request for it from the Apothecary in Diagon Alley.

Before the second task, however, they were informed that there would be a Yule Ball to promote further comradely between the schools. Harry knew who he wished to invite but could not and he had no desire to play into the rumors that he and Draco were dating so as soon as the announcement was made he went in search of Luna to asked his niece to the ball. She accepted with a knowing smile saying Xeno had already sent her a lovely dress having a feeling Harry would do this. It seems that the news that he as a Champion would have to open the ball had been spread, but not his asking Luna as students came to ask him to go with them. He let them all down gently saying he already had a date and watched them all sink away a little sad making him wonder if they were after him due to his position as Champion or if they actually liked him. He wondered if he would finally find out who Draco had a crush on but it seems that his son was a little more canny that to ask the person who had caught his eye rather than had asked Viana to go with him as a friend and having found out Harry had a date she agreed to it making Pansy pissed but Harry had already learned that the girl saw Draco like Ginny had seen Harry so paid it no mind. Cedric for his part had chosen to ask Cho change the last of last years Seekers to the dance while Viktor hearing about some of the stuff Hermione had willing do to to get access to power in their World when Harry noticed the Bulgarian Seeker watching her in the library lead the man to ask Katie Bell out. It seems that the only people who where having trouble finding dates were the Twins after Ron had asked Hermione after he made a fool of himself for asking out Fleur.

At the dance itself Harry dance with Luna quite well thanking Luci for all the time his mate had taken to teach him how to dance before his last Yule Ball. Though he did not dance with his niece after the first one as he took a seat while she rushed off to find Neville who Harry assumed she had wanted to go with but he had lacked courage to ask her. With a shrug Harry sat at his table nursing a Butterbear when Viana showed up to ask for a dance. With a shrug Harry drained the last of his drink and joined her for a couple of dances seeing his Papa smirk at him before he nodded to the hedge maze outside. Harry was confused as he knew Papa was aware of him only having eyes for Luci but he decided to see what happened as he entered the hedge maze with the Durmstrang student. Viana said that she knew Harry's heart was not in it but he had looked so lonely just sitting there and since Draco had disappeared somewhere she had decided to ask him to dance. Harry lifted an eyebrow at Draco's disappearance but before he could ask her they came across Luna dancing with herself arms in the air as two other people danced up against each other in the small clearing. To his shock Harry saw that one of the dancers was Draco who had his head down on the other person's shoulder. Harry could not tell who it was until the pair turned in place letting him see who his future son was dancing with. Harry actually felt faint as he saw that Draco was dancing with his head peacefully resting on non other than Neville's shoulder. And due to Neville not having a look of shock on his face this must have been going on for a while. The moment was ruined as Viana gave a crude wolf whistle making the pair jump apart. Both boys blushed but as Draco caught Harry's eye the blush vanished and his future son turned white and ran for it ignoring as everyone called him back.

Harry finally saw Draco again back in their dorms after the party, and a firm chewing out of Viana, curled up in his bunk. Harry had helped comfort him asking how long he had been seeing Neville. Draco informed him that during one of the Quidditch games in their first year as he had been making fun of Harry which started a fight between him and the weasel Neville had jumped in and knowing the boy could be trusted Draco had not done anything to him. It also seems that during the fight both of them had been bumped leading to an awkward first kiss. Harry was surprised to find that since the first year the pair had been seeing each other asking if like his father Draco was Fae to make sure Neville need to come to the Manor to keep his strength up. Draco, head buried in Harry's chest, said he did not know as Lucius had only come into his inheritance shorting before Harry's first visit so around the summer before his fifth year. Harry assured Draco that he did not care who he liked as long as he was happy while rubbing the blonde's back comfortingly.

Now that Harry knew about Draco and Neville dating the pair did not have to sneak around so much, still doing it to avoid the Weasels and Granger as well a some other students "Cough" Pansy. Harry vowed he would share who Draco was dating to Luci until Draco himself was ready to share with his father. Even Neville came up to talk to Harry to make absolutely sure he was not interested in Draco and they had just become good friends over the last few months and have even gone out of his way to help distract other so the pair could go on dates,

After Harry received the Gillyweed he took it to his Papa to make sure it was the real thing and was glad he had not been ripped off as he handed it over for his Papa to store for the task. It seemed that Cedric also came looking for him shortly after class resumed to give him a clue on how to get the clue from the egg only to be shocked to be told that Harry had worked out the egg on the first night after getting it. Harry discussed the other's plans for getting to the village as he pointed out the flaw of the Bubble Head charm making the Huffelpuff rethink his strategy for the task.

On the day before the task Harry collected the Gillyweed from his Papa before they headed down to the lake together with his Papa giving some hint on using the plant such as soon as he placed it into his mouth to dive under the water for the change was almost instantiations as he would lose his ability to breath outside of water. Harry nodded his understanding as he got ready to go collect whatever the Merpeople had taken from him, but as he had checked on his Firebolt, map, Cloak, Malfoy Courtship Ring and Locket yet all were still where he had left them. He still could not figure out what had been taken as the task started as he placed the Gillyweed into his mouth as he dove into the lake seeing Krum performing a partial transformation into a shark.

Using his hands and feet that had become webbed Harry swam to the bottom of the lake figuring the village would be at the bottom of the lake thankfully not running into the Giant squid. He was a little shocked when he found the village which looked like a underwater version of Privet Drive with sort of cookie cutter houses with somewhat similar gardens. Making his way to the center of the town he found that the object that had been taken were in fact hostages. Harry gulped as he saw Cho, some young girl that looked like Fleur one of the Durmstrang students but worst of all was his own son. Harry nearly lost it as he pulled out his wand and tried to cut Draco free from where he was tied to a statue in the Mertown square, but when only bubbles came out he literally ripped apart the seaweed with his own hands unknowingly added by his own magic in fear for his child. The Merpeople who had been put in place to guard the hostages easily recognized a look of genuine fear on his face, leading the leader to come over and let him know that Draco would be alright as soon as his face broke the surface of the lake calming Harry down. Knowing that the others were safe Harry did not wait for the others as he grabbed Draco and made his way to the surface.

The news the Merperson had given him had been true for as soon as they breached out of the water Draco woke back up, complaining a little about the chill of the water. Seeing Draco awake calmed down Harry a little but still left him pissed off as his anger reacted with his Magic making him actually walk on water back to the crowd looking like an avenging spirit as he marches to the Judges and would have given them a piece of his mind if his Papa had not caught him in time. Harry finally calmed down thanks to his Papa and Draco by the time Cedric, who had used a charm to create a invisible barrier mere inches from his skin as one that allowed him to breath under water, and Krum returned with their hostages. The three of them voiced their displeasure for with the exception of Harry they had actually volunteered to take part in the tournament yet the hostages had not. Harry had even pushed Draco off onto Neville before the Champions asked why this task had to be done in winter so the hostages would wake up in freezing water. The judged had threatened to deduct points from all of them if they did not drop it but none of the three males cared and even Fleur had joined them after the Merpeople had brought up her hostage when she had not arrived.

When they showed up the Merpeople told of what happened in the lake from Harry's frantic attempt and using his own Magic to rescue Draco, to Krum having to be stopped so as to not rip the flesh of his own hostage when he went at their bonds with his shark teeth. In the end before the judges reduced points Harry was once again leading for both finding and returning with his hostage first as well as how he had reacted to finding Draco bound underwater followed by Cedric and then Krum with Fleur not getting that many points having been forced to return to the surface before even reaching the village after her bubble charm had popped. After the Judges removed points for arguing with them Harry had been given third place for the task under Cedric and Fleur making him tied over all with Krum.

After the task Harry had once more let people know that he was not into Draco and remind them that thanks to the discovery over the summer they were just cousins due to Draco's "Mother" being related to his bearer. Once more Ginny and Ron made a fuss of this annoyed that they had not been selected as the ones Harry would miss most as evidently having deluded themselves that the "apology" they had given after Harry had won the first task that they were friends again. And nothing Harry, Neville, Draco or any of the Slytherins in their year could do was able to penetrate their thick skulls that they were still enemies of Harry's House.

Harry decided it was just to go back to ignoring the idiots as he started to research spells that he could use during what ever the third task turned out to be. He found out what the test was a month before the last task giving a horrified look at the state of the Quidditch Pitch filled with the beginning of a hedge maze. Knowing what was to come Harry was able to focus more on spells that could help him get pass the maze since before he found out about the Dragon he had focused mostly on both offenses and defensive spells. Making him feel more confident leading up to this task than the others happy that after this the year would end and he could see Lucius again finding it rather strange that he had not traveled back once since his first night to see his Luci.

On the day of the task he was informed that the other Champion's families had come to watch the last task but since Papa was at the school he was just given the day off knowing it would be strange for Lucius and "Narcissa" Malfoy to come as his family. He was actually unaware that they had been invited due to being his closet living relatives outside of Hogwarts but they could not come as they were busy with the birth of their second child as well as Harrison knowing that that night Luci would be called to greet Uncle Tom.

Before he was sent into the maze he found himself being hugged tight by a tearful Draco and Snape who had shared with the blonde that Harry would not be coming back from the task. Harry had been confused a little as he was lead to the maze but the start of the task drove it out of his mind as he was let into the maze before everyone else. The maze was not to difficult as he only ran into a mist that changed his perceptional orientation, one of Hagird's Blast-Ended Skrewrs, a Bogart that he found had shifted from a Dementor to how Draco had looked under the lake, and finally a Sphinx. After answering the creature's riddle he was allowed into the center of the maze and able to take the cup.

As soon as he touched the cup Harry felt a jerk behind his navel as the Portkey in the cup whisked him away to a Graveyard. He was greeted by Peter Pettigrew carrying a bundle of robes. Harry was asked to sit on a bench as Pettigrew began to perform a ritual to bring back Voldemort with only taking part as the rat-man used a dagger to get a few drops of Harry's blood. As it was added to the cauldron of the other ingredients to bring the Dark Lord back who rose out of the large cauldron rolling his arms as if awakening from a long sleep smiling at the two men before him. To his shock Harry was greeted pleasantly by the Dark Lord before the man gave Pettigrew a hand of solid silver to replace the one he had scarified to bring him back. Voldemort than had Pettigrew roll up the sleeve of his flesh and blood hand as he touched the Dark Mark tattooed into the other's flesh.

The air was suddenly filled with the sound of Magicals Apparateing in as Lucius and Severus walked forward and gave Harry a tight hug while the others moved to greet their reborn friend. Once they greeted Voldemort one of the Wizards came to Lucius and handed him a roll of parchment with the ritual he had found deep in the Department of Mysteries that would allow Harry to finally remain in the past. Lucius had smiled at the other as the "Death Eaters" and their Master stood around Harry in a circle. Luci, his Papa and Voldemort stepped forwards their wands raised beginning to cast the spell that of the ritual as Harry looked down and saw his flesh becoming translucent just like what would happen when he left the past. Harry thanked them tears in his eyes as he bid farewell to his Papa as with a jerk familiar to using a Portkey he felt a tug in around his heart before he once more appeared back in Luci's room and for the first time standing before his startled mate.

"Harry?" Luci asked pulling the crying Harry into his arms.

"They finally did it Luci I am here to stay," Harry said his face buried in his Mate's chest feeling as if he was finally home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * as Fleur usually ends up with Bill and this is story is not Weasley friendly she has to be a little bad to be compatible with him, though as he is with his parents in Azkaban they most likely not even meet if I decided to do more with this time after I send Harry back.


	9. The Present before the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The event after Harry is sent back in time.

**Little Hangleton graveyard**

Several of the "Death Eaters" gasp as they watch Harrison fade from sight as in the last moments remove his Harry Potter glamour letting them all see his true appearance. The only one who had not reacted was Luci and Tom who had been shown a Pensive Memory of Lucius that showed one of the times in his youth of Harry being sent back through time. Severus seeing his recently return son leave him could not stop the tears that fell breaking his normally high emotional shields. Knowing that his son was still alive and well and was now his own age did nothing to stop his sadness. "Ah come along Sev you know it all works out in the end," Luci said throwing an arm over his father-in-law.

"Maybe this will cheer you up," the blonde said reaching into his robe and pulling out a magical photo to show it to the man. Sev blinked the tears out of his eyes as he saw his grown up son holding a small green bundle in his arms. Seeing his first granddaughter did manage to cheer the dour Potion Master up as Tom wondered over to take a peek at the picture as well.

"Oh congrats Lucius," Tom said giving the blonde a hard slap to his back.

"Thanks Tom," Lucius said as the others came over to see the picture.

"So what is the little dear's name?" Macnair asked.

"We decided on Bella Luna Malfoy if we had a daughter but image our shock when," Lucius said as he pulled out another picture with Harrison holding both a green and yellow bundle "Harrison gave birth to twins. The other little one is Xeno Nev by the way." Lucius soon found himself being back slapped by everyone at the good news of birth since it was thought that after Harrison had been hit by a spell cast by one of Albus's Order of the Dancing Toucans, as Harrison liked to refer to the group as, they had fear he would only be able to give birth to Draco. The only one who had not congratulated Lucius was Severus who upon learning that his son had had twins fainted right into Goyle Sr's arms.

Laying him to the side on a freshly conjured sheet Tom began to actual meeting. "My friends it is good to be back with you all once again," Tom said as with a wave of his wand summoned some chairs for them all to sit in. "As a thanks for Peter Pettigrew for his part in my return I give the gift I promised." With another wave of his wand a replacement arm for the only decent "Marauder" was formed out of pure silver.

"Thank you M'lord," Peter said

"How many time must I tell you Peter when it is just the us in the Governing Group you can just call me Tom," Tom said with a small laugh before turning to the others. "So any reports on our plans to fixing the mess Dumbles has made of our World?"

"I am proud to report that when I perform my "executions" for the Ministry I use my ax to focus my magic as I send the "dangerous" beast to the corresponding animal reserve while creating a Glamour of the dead creature. So far I have rescued over 250 Dark creatures from their bigotry," Macnair said making the other applaud at his work.

"It has not been so easy to bypass or rework some of the trash Albus calls Laws for the greater good as he outlaws old Pureblood customs for his Muggle ones," Lucius said with a scowl. "But thanks to that idiot Fudge we have been making some head way in all but Creature Rights which is only being held back by the bigot of a Senior Undersecretary of his."

"I am happy to report that thanks to some work being done in the Department of Mysteries we are one step closer to freeing the Dementors, and thus our allies, from under the conditions they are in letting them finally move one," Agustus Rookwood said leading to some cheer which seemed out of place in the graveyard that they were all meeting in.

"Um pardon my ignorance but what do you mean by finally moving on?" Peter asked gently tapping his new silver arm with a flesh finger.

"Ah sorry Peter I forgot you had only just been promoted to the group before Tom left," Rookwood said giving the other man a slight bow of his head. "While the Ministry claims that they control the Dementors who drink in all negative thoughts, a while back Tom found some old notes within the so called Chamber of Secrets which told him the truth. It seems that the Dementors are only under the Ministry's control due to them being created there by infusing normal Ghost with dark energy turning the ghost into the darkness sucking vampires that we know them as. Well since the first Dementor was created a small group within the DoM has been trying to reverse it thus freeing the ghost and letting them either pass on or go back to where ever the Ministry had taken them from." Rookwood explained. The rest made their own reports which for the most part relayed success in the groups goals for nearly twenty minutes before they broke up with Lucius waking Severus back up so he could return to Hogwarts where hopefully Harrison's disappearance would lead to the wrong people from even noticing he was gone.

**Hogwarts**

With the rest of the crowd Draco looked on in amazement from the stands which were high enough they could see a little bit into the Maze that was the last task. Especially the very center where the Triwizard Cup saw located. Draco tightly gripped Neville's hand as they saw "Harry" being the first to enter the center with the others being no where close. As Neville and most of Hogwarts gave a cheer Draco had to fight back tears having been told before the task what was to happen knowing he would never see "Harry" ever again. And just as his grandfather had told him as soon as his young Mother touched the cup there was a loud gasp from the crowd as he disappear into thin air. Draco winced a little as upon seeing him vanish Neville had given his hand a hard squeeze due to his shock. "I am sure he is fine it must be part of the Tournament," Neville said trying to comfort Draco seeing tears in the blonde's eye.

"Oh he will be," Draco thinking of his parents together as he leaned into Neville's shoulder as students began to panic with no sign of "Harry" returning. Draco saw the enemies of his house putting their heads together in discussion knowing that they would try to turn the situation to their advantage Draco knew he would have to step up to stop them knowing that his Grandfather would soon be out of the castle to go to the meeting with the Governing Council. Thankfully in the morning post his Mother had sent just the thing he needed just in case Dumblicker tired to use his younger Mother disappearance to put himself back in control of the Potter Accounts despite the negative publicity that had come with his part in the kidnapping. For not only was there the documents from Gringotts that stated that if anything happened to "Harry" all his vaults would be pass over to Draco, which had also been sent to the Ministry as well as the Prophet since the Quibbler of course already had copies of it due to Uncle Xeno.

Along with the documents Draco had also received an envelope which a message was written on that would open at the same time Harry was sent back once and for good to the past. Taking the envelope out of his robes pocket Draco watched the seem of it to see when it would open up. Ten short minutes after his Mother had taken the cup and had vanished the edges of the envelope glowed with a soft white light before it opened up. With a fresh wave of tears falling from his eyes Draco tipped the envelope as three small photos slide into his hand. "What's up Dray?" Neville asked hearing a surprise gasp from the blonde wondering if he had found Harry. In answer Draco now with a smile on his face showed the pictures of a woman, who Neville assumed to be his boyfriend's mother, holding a single baby in two of the pictures while the third showed both elder Malfoys hold both babies together as they waved at the viewer. Draco flipped the photo over as his tears dried up reading the names of his younger siblings leaning into Neville's shoulder to see that the new born male's middle name was similar to his own name. "Did you tell your parents about us?" Neville asked with a slight gulp of fear.  
"Well my Mother knows and has no problem with it," Draco said with a smile as he saw Neville's face drain of color. "In fact she wanted you to come over this summer if you have any time." Draco lied but knowing that his Mother would love to see the other boy again,

"I guess I can try," Neville said.

"Do or Do not there is no try," Draco said with a laugh as he quoted a Muggle movie to his boyfriend.

Albus breathed in a sigh of relief for even after all the trouble that his weapon had caused this last year his disappearance could only mean one thing Voldemort had returned. He could only hope the boy got free so he could face off against the man and die so that Albus could regain his place of power in the word.

The fool was unaware that he was being watched as "Mad-eye Mood" his job done stomped away from the area only stopping to shot a tracer spell at Igor for his work in putting many of the Governing Group away. Reaching the edge of the wards Barty Crouch Jr. removed the Goblin Eye, and peg leg as he returned to his normal form and Apparated away to Slytherin Castle to make his reports to Tom before he turned in. With any luck since he had never shown his real face to Moody they would be unaware who he even was.

**Slytherin Castle**

Waking up a while later Barty was glad to be able to be in his true form again as he headed down to breakfast letting out a coo as he walked into the room seeing that Lucius and Narcissa were at the table feeding their kids. "Ah Barty good morning," Tom said giving the younger man still with a case of bed head a beaming smile. "You did a great job in your mission."

"Thanks Tom I just wish I had been there at the end," Barty said taking seat at his lord's right hand side.

"Who said that was the end Barty?" Tom teased placing a hand on the other's knee. "That was just the turning point in our campaign against the duck," Tom said making Barty let out a snort. "Now I want to show you another result of all your hard work," Tom said nodding to Narcissa who gave him a smile before handing over the baby she was holding to the reborn leader of their group. Barty and several others who had been at the table in their own conversations watched a little amused at seeing Tom easily handle the baby placed in his arms while Narcissa Malfoy pulled off her wedding ring.

The room was soon filled with sounds of metal hitting wood as those who had not been aware of "Narcissa's" true identity saw her transformation from the woman they knew to a male with slicked back black hair and glasses who smiled at their open mouthed shock. "Everyone I would like you to for the first time introduce you to my real mate Harrison Nardia Malfoy nee Prince-Black," Lucius said speaking normally as he burped his daughter over his shoulder. There was a course of questions aimed at them making Harrison glare at them as they disturbed his kids.

"If you all settle down I will explain everything," Harrison said leaning into Luci letting Tom make faces as young Xeno. For the next hour Harrison explained how he had first traveled back in time to the Governing Group who waited patiently for the end of the tale before they started to ask questions. Such as how much Tom had know about it. Without even glancing up from young Xeno Tom confirmed that he had some knowledge that he had used to plan some of his long term strategies so that even when it looked like they had lost they had succeed at a secret objective. Harrison also informed that despite what Albus had passed on through his Papa about a Prophecy there was no such thing as Tom had been gone when he gone to check on it. Tom had smiled finally looking up for Xeno which he passed to Barty who awkwardly held the baby for a moment before Tom took pity on him and helped showed the younger man how to hold Xeno properly. Wrapping his arms around Barty to better help his younger boyfriend as he held the baby. Luci and Harrison shared a smile at the pair before Harrison continued with his tale.

The discussion came to an end as an owl delivered the Morning Prophet in which the headline was about "Harry" Prince both winning the Tournament as well as disappearance. As the group at the table began to read their own copies of the paper Harrison had to snort at some items in the article as Albus tried to claim that as Harrison's magical guardian he was going to make sure that the Potter, Gryffindor and Peverell vaults would be passed on to his friends the Weasleys. Thankfully the next article wrote by one of their allies, Vincent Cheswick told everyone to keep a look out for "Harry" and to leave his father alone at such a time, also printing the documents that Harrison had sent to the paper which shared that if anything happened all his properties for the lines he had gained after his kidnapping would be put under the control of his "new friend" Draco Malfoy thus securing his son's inheritance.

Thinking of his Dragon another letter had arrived from Hogwarts as Draco shared what he had witnessed as well as offering congratulations on the birth of his new siblings. As a P.S. he asked if it would be alright if he could have his boyfriend come over during the summer. Harrison did not even consult Luci as he wrote permission for Neville to come over having missed one of his actual friends from his first four years at Hogwarts while he looks around at the friends he had made in the past including the people he and Luci had selected to be the twin's Godparents.

**Malfoy Manor years ago.**

Harry was overjoyed that he was back to stay as he tightly hugged his Luci for once having no fear of being sent back to his "normal time." But alas that still had no effect on Xeno showing up ruining the moment as usual. "Hey Harry how have you been?" Xeno asked only for Harry to reach over and pull him into the hug as well.

"I got some good news Xeno they did it I am here to stay," Harry said with a smile at his future brother-in-law.

"Did I hear that correctly Harrison you are back with us for good," Abraxas said entering the room.

"Yes," Harry said beaming at the man.

"Well I guess you know what happens next." Abraxas said giving the small teen a tight hug before he turns on his heels and walks to the room's fireplace to place a couple of Floo calls before he summons some normal robes for his youngest son's mate to change into so he would not be wearing his Triwizard Champion Uniform. "Well Cygnus and Durella will meet us at the bank to take you to their manor after Narcissa's birth," Abraxas said as he lead Harry and Lucius through to the bank.


	10. Birth of Narcissa Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison and the Malfoys go to the Bank so that he my join his new family.

Rather than arrive in the main hall Harry found that their group, which had grown as Xeno accompanied them through the Floo, had arrived in a Goblin's office. "Ah Lord Malfoy how may I be of service for you today?" the Goblin asked.

"In a moment Scythefang we are just waiting for Cygnus and Druelle Black," Abraxas said as he took one of the chairs before the Malfoy Account Manager's desk while Luci, Harry and Xeno stood behind him. The group only had to wait five minutes before another Goblin entered the office leading Cygnus and Druelle who took the other seats before the desk.

"I take it Harrison has found a way to remain?" Cygnus asked crossing his legs turning his head to look at the young time traveler.

"That is correct sir," Harry stated.

"Enough with the sir if you are to become our child it should be either Daddy or Father," Cygnus said.

"May we asked what this is all about?" the new Goblin asked joining Scythefang on the other side of the desk.

"For reasons of safety I will not give the whole story but the short of it due to incident with a Time Turner young Harrison was sent back to a time before he was actually born and end up bonding to my son. As he has no way to get home we reached out to Cygnus and Druelle so the pair would take him in so that until the pair were of age they would not be tempted to do anything," Abraxas said.

"Do you both agree to this agreement?" the second Goblin asked his clients.

"We did Bonecrusher," Cygnus said. "During our last meeting we even wrote up an Marriage Contract between Lucius and Harrison.:

"If you have it all taken care of I fail to see why you came to us," Scythefang sounded slightly annoyed that the group was waiting his time.

"Well as due to young Harrison is back to a time where he is the same age as his parents we thought to not change his past we thought it would be best to place him under an unbreakable Goblin Glamour," Druelle stated.

"I also need to appear to be a female," Harry said.

"And why is that human?" Bonecrusher asked.

"Well I know from my own time that Luci has a high position and from a time where we went on a date I saw that some Magicals are not fully open to the idea of two males together," Harry explained.

"Hm I am sorry to say that some do still hold that out dated view Young one," Bonecrusher said nodding "however, placing a Goblin Glamour is rather expensive so who is going to pay for it?"

"I will," Harry said before either Abraxas or anyone else could offer to do it reaching into his borrowed robes to pull out another copy of future items that he knew would go big for the Goblins to invest in. "This is a list that has items both Magical and Muggle inventions which will take off from now until from when I came from. I gave a similar list to Cygnus," Harry said only for the older male to raise an eyebrow at him "fine Father and Mother to have them take me in as well as my dowry to Abraxas. Also applying the Glamour should not take to long due to I already have one," Harry said as he slipped off the Malfoy courtship ring letting the pair of Goblins see his true form.

"Well that explains why you turned to the Black family to take you in," Bonecrusher said seeing some Black family traits on the boy.

The pair of Goblins took the list as payment as they discussed Harry's new look with him and his new Father and Mother. As Harry had only seen the Glamour his future self had used for a few moments at the start of summer of last year he was able to give some "suggestions" on how he would look. By the end as Harry slipped on the ring with the Bonecrusher telling him how to use a simple charm to see what he looked like under the Glamour, Harry was able to see himself with more feminine features while his almond colored eyes appeared to now be blue with his two colored hair woven up into a tight bun. "I think as an added measure to prevent anything it might be a good idea for young Narcissa here to get their eyes fixed so they do not need to wear glasses anymore," Scythefang making Harry recall that "Narcissa" had not worn glasses.

"That you Master Scythefang," Harry said bowing to the Goblin.

"It is no problem Narcissa," the Goblin said trying to help Harry get used to his own name as he summoned a potion. "This is a Goblin made potion which will give you not only 20/20 vision but it will also improve your ability to see in the dark. It is a brew that we normally give to young Goblins before their first visit to the mines," Scythefang said surprising all three Malfoys and his new parents having never heard of Goblins sharing such a potion with a human before. "I would also suggest you go get Narcissa some new robes as well as a wand, though I would avoided Ollivanders since the family has the ability to recognize a person's Magical signature when they buy a wand so just in case Narcissa got their wand from them in his time they would not be able to see that they are the same person."

"That is a good idea Master Goblin," Cygnus said starting to stand up. "Narcissa dear sign the contract and we shall be off." Harry took a quill held out by one of the Goblins as he signed the Marriage contract under the Wife/Consort column feeling a bit of pain as the Blood Quill used for such documents took a bit of his blood to add to the ink making it legally and Magically binding. Harry focused on the document making sure to sign it as Narcissa Haley Black before handing the Quill to Luci for him to sign the Husband/Head of Household* spot. "Now say goodbye to the Malfoys," Cygnus said placing a hand on his new "daughter's" shoulder "don't worry you will be able to see him at least once a week to keep your bonds up."

Harry gave a tight hug to Luci before shaking both Xeno and Abraxas's hand before following his new parents out of the bank and into Diagon Alley which was very different from his old time as the bookstore on the street was smaller while Zonkos was not there at all. The broom in display in Quality Quidditch Supplies was a Shooting Star VIII which had evidently just came out. Harry's new parents lead him to a robe shop to get new clothes as he was wearing a shrunken set of Luci's robes.

"Ah Master and Mistress Black it is good to see you how may I be of service?" the worker said as the trio walked into the store.

"Ah Gillian we are out for day of celebration after all these years our youngest is finally well enough to leave the manor," Druelle said giving the man a beaming smile with her hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I was not aware you had a third daughter," Gillian said as he lead Harry to the stand to be measured for some robes.

"She was born premature and had been always very sickly it was only about a month ago when Abraxas Malfoy had found a Potion that helped heal her. We were so happy that we set up a marriage contract between our dear Narcissa and his youngest son Lucius," Cygnus said passing on the story that they had all agreed on to be why Narcissa had never been seen before thankful that the Goblins had also agreed to use their magic to add Narcissa to the Black Family Tree.

"Ah that is a powerful family," Gillian said with a slight whistle of appreciation as he began to measure Harry for some new robes. Harry was rather glad that unlike in the Muggle World most Magical clothing was more Gender Neutral so he did not have to worry about how to put on a dress or corset.  
Leaving the store the new Narcissa had ten sets of robes of various colors all with the Black Family crest right over his heart and had changed into a eleven one in store so no one would hopefully recognize the one he had been wearing as belonging to Lucius.

The group than headed down Knockturn Alley which was brighter lit than it was the one time he had been in there before his second year. He was taken into a wand shop where an elder witch gave them a confused look at the three. "Need a replacement wand?" she asked looking as she reached down under her counter.

"Actually a first wand for our daughter," Cygnus said pushing Narcissa forward.

"Not to be a busy body but isn't she a little old?" the witch asked stopping in her task.

"Well I have been bedridden for most my life and only able to leave it in the last few months this is actually my first time outside the Manor," Harry said giving a fake cough as if to emphases his formerly sick nature.

"Oh you poor dear," the witch said patting his arm before she finished pulling out a couple of boxes full of items. "Well let me explain about my wands unlike premade ones you will select items based on your own magic and I will work them together to form your wand." Under the witch and his parents eyes Harry closed his eyes as he let his magic guide his arm until he felt a call from the middle box pulling out a block of Black Walnut which was placed to the side as the witch pulled out more boxes of small vials that he was told contained all possible cores that the shop held. Closing his eyes once again Harry was surprised to feel two tugs on his magic as he grabbed for different vials and pulled them out making the witch let out a gasp at one of the items. "In all my time here I have never seen someone whose Magic drew them to a wand core of a vial of time dust."

"Is that so special?" Druelle asked.

"It is rather rare core made from some dust that was taken out of an old Time Turner being gifted to members of the Lovegood family who pass it on to to my Grandmother when she first opened up this shop," the witch said as she took both vials from Harry and added it to the wood. She than pulled out some gems but Harry felt no tug from them and was informed that not everyone did. "It shall take me a little over an hour to make this wand," the witch informed them giving them a redemption slip so they did not have to wait for the wand to be finished.

The group left the shop heading out to lunch at a nice little café that Druelle loved. As Harry had only ever eaten at the Leaky Cauldron and the ice cream pallor he was surprised at the selection of food the place offered. As the group ate Harry got to know the people who would be his parents as they pointed out some members of Pureblood families to him. Once more Harry was shocked to see a young Arthur Weasley along what what appeared to be a pair of younger brothers. Cygnus and Druelle gave the group a small nod as they walked past the group as Harry tried not grown at the man who would interfere with his life in the future. Harry did up enjoying his meal with the pair feeling as if they were really a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Head of Household due to either two females marriage, genderfluid, or Gender Neutral using the contract.


	11. Sister, Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes a small gaft before he sends a letter to Andy to introduce himself to his new "sister.:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I have decided that from his POV Harry will still refer to himself as either Harry or Harrison but his new family will always call him Narcissa just in case they are overheard. When it is just him an the Malfoy clan he shall be call Harrison from now on.

As he finished his meal Harry decided to go the bathroom before they headed back to Knockturn Alley to pick up his new wand. Thinking about what the Wandmaker had shared with them about his new wand with is wood signalling that he was a mindful individual as well as his two cores the time turner dust which he knew was down to his being a time traveler while his second core of feather of a cupid which he was said would increase his magic when he would use it to protect and care for those he loved. He was so lost in thought he almost walked into someone as they exited the bathroom. "Why hello there," Arthur Weasley said "are you lost my dear or were hoping to get me alone?" Harry felt an urge to knee Arthur in the crotch not only for what he and his family would do to him in the future but also from the lustful look on his face.

Before he could do anything, however, a hand claps down on his shoulder causing to look back to see Cygnus giving the red headed bastard a pleasant smile. "You must excuse my daughter this is her first time out of our manor she does not know about gender specific bathrooms," his new father said.

"Ah if you need someone to show you how things are done out in the real world I volunteer," Arthur said taking his hand and making as if to kiss it before he stops upon seeing the Malfoy Courting ring. "Ah to be wed to Malfoy he is not worthy of you my dear."

"My courtship is none of your business Messer Weasley and anyway was I misinformed of your dating Molly Prewett?" Harry asked tugging his hand free of the man as he turned and headed into the females restroom. Letting out a slight huff Harry moved to the nearest open stall and one inside face palm for his mistake of almost going to the men's room he would have to watch that from now one.

"So you want to inform us why you almost attacked Messer Weasley?" Cygnus asked as they three of them headed to the wand shop.

Looking around to make sure no one was near enough to hear them Harry waved his new folks closer as he informed them of what the man and his future wife and kids would do to him in the future. "He and Molly were also the ones who showed me that it would be necessary for me to become Narcissa to keep my timeline in place due to a date I had with Luci during the last school year," he told them.

"I did never like that boy," Druelle said "all the obsession with Muggle stuff plus seeing him hit on you even after seeing your Courtship ring." Harry was surprise to find his new mother pull him into a one arm hug as they turned onto Knockturn Alley.

"As if he ever had a chance," Harry said with a snort.

"That's my girl after all while the Weasleys do have some power the Malfoys are one oldest families beside our own of the Sacred Twenty-Eight," Cygnus said. For some reason the complement actually made Harry blush a little not that power had anything to do with his love to his mate but for the man's caring nature. "Now after we get your wand there is one further place we have to go before we head home."

"Where is that father?" Harry asked.

"We will have to stop by the Ministry to let them know that your sickness is over and that you can finally go to school," Cygnus answered.

"Why the Ministry and not Hogwarts itself?" he asked.

"Well we have to make sure to both file your Marriage Contract to young Lucius with them but also get you tested so that when school starts all you will have to do is get sorted into one of the houses rather than get your placement test there. We can do that if you want but I would have thought you would have preferred to ride the train to the school with your betrothed," Cygnus said with a slight smile playing across his mouth.

"Testing at the Ministry," Harry answered causing both his new parents to chuckle at him.

As Harry predicted when he was finished the placement test at the Ministry under Professor Griselda Marchbanks he was told that he was at the level of a student entering his fifth year in all subjects apart from D.A.D.A. She remarked that he could actually take his OLWs right then and there so that when he went to Hogwarts he could start in the sixth year class for the subject. Harry decided against this as under the pretense of wanting to spent time with people his own age for once in his life rather than have one class with older students. Having been told about his "illness" and how his parents had taught him themselves she gave him a smile accepting his choice, though with the comment that she could not wait until the end of the school year to test him in the subject herself. The three Blacks had bowed to her as they left for Harry's new home.

"What took you guys so long?" a voice asked as they Flooed in from the Ministry.

"Well it seems that Narcissa is well enough to stay with us again," Druelle said turning to her eldest daughter. Understanding what was being told to her Bellatrix let out a laugh as she pulls Harry into a tight hug.

"Well it is good to have you back sis. That man of yours had told me some stories since you have been away," Bella stated.

"About what?" Harry asked generally curious knowing it would not be about the future.

"About a certain unknown spell that you cast at the Yule Ball last year come share it you favorite sister," Bella said as she took hold of Harry's arm and pulled him into the Manor's dueling room.

Harry did his best not to teach too many future spells to his sister especially after seeing the joy and slight madness Bella had shown as she had at learning the ice rink charm. He now saw what his older self had meant when he stated Bella was a bit much thus leading him to write to Andromeda. Having been told that since Walburga had kicked the girl out of the family it would Magically prevent anyone from actually contacting her, but his future self had stated that due to a) not being around when Andy was banished b) being a time traveler, and c)having brought her back into the family during his own past he would be able to reach out to her.

That night after supper Harry sat at a desk in his new room to write a letter to Andy taking almost an hour to get it right in both his explanation, without revealing too much, as well as his desire to become basic pen pals with her. Looking down at his letter Harry read it through to himself.

_Andromeda "Andy" Tonks nee Black,_

_I know you will not know me but before you toss this letter out please read it through. Recently due to an accident with a Time Turner I was sent back to this age years before my birth without any means of getting home. As I am a member of the Black line through your Cousin Regulus your parents were kind enough to take me in. In my time due to the current Lord Black you and your daughter were returned to the family thus how I am able to contact you. Before I meet them, however I spent some time with the Malfoy family and became bonded with the youngest son, Lucius. Having been bound to him a marriage contract was written up between us for us to one day be wed but knowing that some people would not approve of our union for one reason or another I have taken on the identity of Narcissa Haley Black._

_Though I know you will not have reason to either believe me or trust me I would like to become your friend. I will also be willing even if you do not wish to become friends to pass messages between you and your parents since dear Walburga's choice has no effect on me at all. Also when agreeing to take me in one of the reasons your parents agreed was when I told them that in the future you were happy. They still care for you no matter what Walburga did._

_Please give me a chance._   
_Your "baby" sister,_   
_Narcissa Haley Black_

Nodding to himself Harry folded the letter up before sealing it with wax from the candle on his desk as he use his Heir ring for the Black family to set the seal. Knowing that as he mentioned his travel through time in the letter he would need to use a blood seal so that only someone from the same line could open and read the letter. Placing the letter under some wards, just in case, on his desk Harry went to sleep knowing the best protection would require all three of his new family so that only Andy could see it and not wanting to disturb them since it was nearly midnight thanks to all the different drafts he had gone through.

Being shown the dining room next morning by one of the Manor's Elves Harry joined his family for the meal before he brought out the letter and asked for the help. After explaining that he could get in contact with their daughter and sister the three had easily agreed to give him the needed blood for the ward for the letter. Harry saw tears coming to all three's eyes at his willingness to be a go between them and Andy for no other reason than friendship.

Harry got a letter back from Andy a week before he was to head back to Hogwarts.

_"Narcissa"_

_If that is your real name. I do not fully trust you but it can hardly be argued that your letter was under the blood wards of my parents and older sister, so for now I will at least will give you the benefit of the doubt. I also checked through a friend of a friend of Pandora Lovegood and have learned of Xeno's younger brother having recently signing a Marriage Contract with a member of the Black family. There is also the fact that the letter was sealed with a heir ring of the Black family which as it could only come from either Sirius or Regulus, depending on Walburga's mood at the time, added to the fact that there is an unfamiliar Magic on it brings a little credence to your story._

_That being said I do thank you for your news that my parents and sister still care for me enough to use a intermediary to pass messages along. So I guess for the time being we can write each other._

_Andy Tonks._

_P.S. I also sent a picture of my daughter please share it with my folks._

Harry took the small Magical Photograph which showed a small baby girl with a slight puff of hair which changed colors slight as he watched though only between black, brown, and blonde. Thinking of the tornado of a woman he had meet before the start of his last year at Hogwarts being the baby in the picture really hit home as he had never before gone from younger than someone to older then him during any of his trips. So with a smile he presented the photo of his one year old niece as seeing the back of the photo to see a small message on it giving the girl's birthday. With a shock Harry realized that Tonks had been born on the day he had first woken up in Malfoy Manor on his first trip back.

**Future: two days PHR (Post Harry's Return)**

Draco had his mask firmly in place as the youngest Weasel and the Weasette confronted him thanks to Cheswick's article in both the Prophet and the Quibbler which listed him as inheriting everything from Harry due to his disappearance. "It should have come to us after all we are his best friends," the weasel said.

"You were declared enemies of his house you bloody moron it would be impossible for you to ever get a single knut from his estate," Draco said. "Also since you seem to be unaware but due to him being related to me by my mother and as Lord of that House you are enemies of the Malfoys as well." With a quick spin on his heal wishing that he could make his cloak flow out like his grandfather just so it would smack the pair of traitors Draco left the Great Hall for his rooms. Thankfully with the bastard Headmaster and his pawns distracted when his Mother had not returned, as well as Professor Moody being found within his own trunk, Draco after leaving the pitch had summoned Kreacher to remove several items for Harry's trunk. The Cloak of Invisibility, as well as any clothing he had brought back from the past had been sent to the Manor while he kept the Marauder's Map for himself. Now with some free time, with all but OWLs and NEWTS being finished, he was finally able to send his congratulations to his parents on the birth of his younger siblings. Since he had only time to ask or Neville to come visit over the summer in his last letter.

As he was heading to the Owlery he noticed Venus swoop in with another letter from his Mother. Opening it up just in case it had more instructions for him he was shocked to find a picture of his younger siblings being held by Lord Voldemort and a sandy haired man he did not recognize as the pair made faces at the twins. Seeing it lifted Draco's spirits from having to deal with the red heads fools as well as Dumbles who after the Cheswik's article had come out had summoned Draco up to his office. Pretending to not to know what it was about Draco had his Grandfather join him being his Head of House. The pair of them had shared a look at the man's annoyed look as he fingered his wand as if wishing Severus to leave so he could place compulsions on Draco. Not that they would have worked in any case as knowing what a piece of shit the man was his parents had put him through a ritual that would prevent mind magic from taking hold of him. That plus the fact that due to his Mother and Lord Voldemort being the joint Lords of Peverell House which was the true owner of the man's wand with him wearing his combined Heir rings the so called Elder Wand itself would be unable to get past the ritual.

Since he could not cast a spell the fool had tried to play towards Harry's old friendship with the Weasleys and Granger and how both would need the money more that Draco did. Draco had not even tried to hid his expression as he rolled his eyes at the fool. "It seems that if they were his friends they would not have been taking money from the accounts to begin with," Draco had said.

"Do you not care that they will not be back next year due to their parents being imprison and lack of funds?" Dumbles had the gall to ask him.

"I will tell you the same thing I told Ronald and Ginevra when they accosted me earlier. Since Harry declared them Enemies of House Black, and as my Mother is from that House both the Weasleys and Granger are Enemies of the Malfoy family as well. So yes to answer your question I do not care that they will not be back apart from wanting to throw a party," Draco said as he got out of his seat and left the bastard as his Grandfather walked behind him.

"That was very well done Draco," Severus said as they walked down to the Slytherin rooms as Draco felt like actually jumping for joy at the news of the Weasels being unable to afford to come back leaving just Granger and Pansy as the only obstacles to hang out with his boyfriend at school. That plus how Neville would handle finding out who his parents really were.


	12. Meeting at the Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison moves plans forward to deal with some old problems after he picks up his son for the first time PHR

The last week of school past rather slowly for Draco without his young Mother there, but it all could have been a lot worse since after the meeting the family of red weasels and the fashion challenged bastard have all left him alone. He did, however, meet with both Viktor Krum and Cedric Diggory to give them both equal shares of the Triwizard Prize Money which thanks to "Harry" passing on everything he was given for Harry winning the tournament. This did lead to Fleur coming up to him asking where her share was only to be informed that having seen how she had treated Harry that year he did not think that "where ever" Harry was he would not approve of her getting a single Knut. This lead the French quarter Veela from pulling her wand on him. Draco was not the tiniest bit afraid as he had been taught defense from both of his parents for just such an occasion. Not that it mattered as Professor Sprout came around a corner and quickly disarmed Fleur taking her right to her Headmistress having no authority to punish the young woman herself.

Draco heard latter that Fleur had gotten told off for her behavior as the rest of the Beauxbatons students had began to shun her for trying to attack an underage student of the host school making her leave her cabin which she had taken over after becoming a Champion forcing her and her sister to take the smallest cabin on the trip back to Beauxbatons. Draco shook Viktor's hand as the Durmstrang students headed down to their ship with no sign of their Headmaster who after Professor Moody had been found within his own trunk had done a runner.

On the ride back to Kings Cross Draco could not sit together with boyfriends since Pansy had not left him alone since they had left breakfast. The girl was clinging desperately to his side under the impression that she was going to help him forget all about Harry being gone. So he did his best to ignore her as he chatted with Blaise, Theo, Crabbe and Goyle about random stuff keeping quite about knowing that Lord Riddle's return for his Grandfather had recently informed him that the Headmaster had placed spell on all the train cars just in case anyone had news of Harry. That was one of the good things about his mother's finding a way to remain in the past, beside the obvious of him being born, is that Dumbles was so worried about what had become of his weapon that he was unaware that Lord Riddle was back.

Draco was finally able to get away from Pansy an hour before the trip ended with the excuse of needing to use the restroom. She almost did join him only to be stopped by Crabbe and Goyle letting him get away. Rather then head to the bathroom Draco sought out his boyfriend who was sitting in a cabin with Luna staring sadly out the window. "Sorry it took so long Pansy was doing her Giant Squid impression and could not keep her hands off me," Draco said closing the door behind him and curling up next to Neville. "You okay?"

"I am just worried it has been almost two weeks and there has been no sign of Harry at all," Neville said turning back to Draco to plant a kiss on the blonde's forehead.

"I am sure he will show up sooner or later," Draco said as he saw his cousin wink at him. "Also I have heard back from my folks and they said you can come over whenever you would like. They just want to have some warning just to make sure it is not during the twin's nap time," Draco said knowing that since the day after his young mother had gone back he had shown the Governing Group who he was he had stopped using the Glamour at home.

"I will try I am still am having a hard time thinking up a reason to give to Gran so she does not suspect anything," Neville said.

"Why not just say you are coming to hang out with me?" Luna prompted "you can even come over to Rook's Landing before heading out to Draco's place."

"Thanks Luna," Neville said giving Draco's cousin a smile as Draco nuzzled against him for a bit before he headed back to his friends, and Pansy so the girl would not come looking for them.

As his trunk had been shrunken by an older student before they even left Hogwarts Draco was able to quickly leave the train to look for his father. He had only just reached the bottom of the ramp when he stopped in place as in the crowd he saw not his Father but his Mother waving him over. As his Mother had never come to pick him up from school before just in case the crowd caused him to run into his younger self it was quite a treat as he headed over and was pulled into a hug.

"So anything interesting happen during the last two weeks," Harrison said with a wink unable to resist the urge to ruffle his son's hair.

"Well I gave the prize money from the Triwizard to both Krum and Heir Diggory, was accosted by Fleur oh and Luna is going to help him come over," Draco said as he looked around at the other families greeting each other and saw Percy Weasley in shabbier robes than usual waiting to pick up his younger siblings since their parents and older brothers were in Azkaban. Draco's Mother was the only one smiling at the family of red headed traitors as most were sending dark looks at them.

As Percy collected his younger siblings and rushed them off the platform Harrison turned to Adriana Zabini who had been in the same grade as Luci during his second time at Hogwarts and whose son was one of Draco's best friends. "You know Adriana after hearing about all they did to that poor Prince boy I wonder if they had somehow got their revenge on him since he is still missing," though Harrison said it in a stage whisper those around him began to voice their opinions on it. Harrison thought if he was lucky he could get the Weasels blamed for his "disappearance" as well

"Oh Narcissa this is a shock I have never know you to be such a gossip," Adriana said with a laugh as Blaise and Draco finished making plans to meet up later that week.

"I am not but since they were caught trying to take young Harry's money who knows what they may do next," Harrison said with a smile as he watches his old classmates from his first time at Hogwarts meet up with their parents who were mostly his classmates from his latter years at school.

"Are we waiting for something Mother?" Draco asked knowing one of the real reasons they were not going anywhere.

"Yes your uncle is busy on an article so we are taking Luna with us for a bit plus I want to see if I could spot this person you have asked to visit the Manor," Harrison said seeing Neville greeting his grandmother formally a short distance away.

"They are busy Mother I will go collect Luna and they we can go," Draco said heading out.

"So Narcissa I hear congratulations are in order," Adriana said patting his arm.

"For what?" Harrison asked his eyes still following Draco as he made his way through the crowd and "accidently" bumped into Neville handing the other boy their Floo address.

"Why the birth of your twins of course," Adriana said with a laugh.

"Yes thank you though I must say they are a handful which is why I left them with Luci and came to pick Draco up myself," Harrison said as Adriana gave him a knowing smile.

Once Draco return with Luna, Harrison lead them not to the fireplaces set up for Floo travel or even an Apparating point rather he lead them back through the barrier to the Muggle side. Draco arched his eyebrow at his Mother until he laid eyes on a fat Muggle man, a horse faced woman and a teen about his own age nearly as fat as the man before he understood. "The freak is late it would serve him right if we just decide to leave him," the man said to his wife.

"Too right Vernon," the woman said "he will make Dudders miss his favorite show."

"Excuse me are you the family of Harry?" Harrison asked putting on his best voice as he swept the some hair out of his face.

"What is it to you freak," the woman said as to Draco's horror the fat pig man and son gazed luridly at his Mother.

"I am happy to inform you that he has gone missing and is being looked for," Harrison said with a smile which turned into an expression Draco knew meant trouble. "As our lot look for him I think you can expect some law enforcement officers to come check out your home just in case he finds himself heading back there," Harrison said as Draco saw the three Muggles gulp in fear.

"Um thank you for telling us this Madam we will try to get our home ready for them," the man named Vernon said as the three hurried away to the parking lot to find their car.

"Oh dear it seems someone dropped their keys," Harrison said as he tossed the keys he had easily taken from Vernon Dursley with some wandless magic into the air before easily catching them. Leading Draco and Luna over to a station worker Harrison turn the keys into the Lost and Found before he found a secluded place Apparating the three of them back to Malfoy Manor.

Once they arrived Harrison let go of his son and Niece's arms before he Apparated again turning up in the small back yard of the Dursley family home. Taking the spare key from under a flower pot he let himself into the home of his childhood and some time nightmares as he check for Magic Reading Spells. Finding a couple he quickly blocked them before going to his old bedroom and putting a ward up that would prevent Muggles from entering the room before doing the same for the small cupboard under the stairs. Thus making sure that the Magical authorities would find out about his childhood abuse from the family Alcus Dumkinsore had placed him with he once more exited out the back door, but was not yet done on Privet Drive as he uses the back alley ways to go over to Mrs. FIgg's place. Once more checking for Magic Reading Spells and finding a couple he blocked them before using magic to let the woman's numerous cats and Kneazles free as he broke the spell that had been placed on them to follow the old bat's orders. Once all the animals were free he used a handkerchief to cover his nose as he went inside to lockdown the woman's Floo access as well as prevent her from contacting the Headmesser. Finally finished Harrison closed and locked the door behind himself before returning home.

Walking into the main sitting room he could not help but smile seeing Luci teach Draco and Luna how to hold the new born babies and just watched them for a bit leaning against the frame of the door. "Did you take care of everything my love?" Luci asked upon seeing him.

"And how," Harrison said as he took out a camera and snapped a quick shot of the five on the couch.

"So how long until Father is done with work?" Luna asked innocently giving Harrison knowing look.

"He is will be ready as soon as you are," Harrison said with a smile at his Niece.

A week latter the Prophet ran another shocking story, written by Cheswick, that told of what the Magical Law Enforcement Officers had found while searching for clues of "Harry's" disappearance back at the Muggle home he had been staying in before finding out he was not related to them. The entire Dursley family had been taken in for questions due to the clear signs of child abuse in their home, as was Arabella Figg for failure to report said abuse but also for having numerous Magical items that she should not be in possession of as a Squib. Harrison was beside himself as he read his old tormentors just deserts as Draco came in to inform them that his boyfriend would be coming in around lunch time. As the time when Neville was to show up came Harrison reactivated his Glamour which he had turned off ever since he had revisited #4. Not wanting to seem to eager to see his old friend again Harrison began to read a book in the library leaning into Luci as the pair waited for Draco to bring him in. He hoped neither Luci or Neville would have an issue with each other, or that the Gryffindor boy would be alright in finding out his true identity.

Harrison must have really gotten into his book for he had not even noticed the time passing until Draco knocked on the door as he pulled in a hesitant Neville into the room. "Father I would like you to introduce you to my boyfriend Heir Neville Longbottom," Draco said as he and Neville stood before the pair lounging on the couch.

"Hello sir," Neville said bowing to Luci before he turned and bowed to Harrison.

There was a small moment of silence as Harrison, Draco and Neville looked to Lucius to see his reaction only for large grin to spread across his face. "Hello Heir Longbottom I trust my son's judgment in his choices and if he choose you that is good enough for me," Lucius said reaching over and shaking a stunned Neville's hand. Harrison had to chuckle at his mate as well as Draco who had face palmed hearing what his father said.

"It is good to see you again young man," Harrison said with a beaming smile.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy," Neville said a slight blush on his face.

"Now, now there is no need to be embarrassed Neville we are all friends here," Harrison said fiddling with his old Malfoy Courtship ring. "In fact we are all old friends." Neville gave him a strange look as Harrison took off his ring showing the boy his true form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will come back to Neville and the Malfoys later as next chapter takes us back to Harry as Narcissa starts at Hogwarts.


	13. Narcissa goes to Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry once more heads to Hogwarts for his third sorting making some new friends and allies.

Over the last week before he was to head back to Hogwarts he had exchanged another set of letters with Andy informing her that his new parents and Belle had gushed over the picture of her daughter as he included some gifts in the package of baby clothing and toys. Having spent some time looking over his new fifth year books Harry saw that some of the spells he was set to learn had been taught during his first and second year leaving the only classes he was really worried about being Potions and History of Magic.

Cygnus and Druelle also spent some time during the summer to not only teach him more Pureblood protocol as well as making sure he remembered to use the female facilities after his slip up at Diagon Alley going so far as putting up male and female signage within the manor until he could got it down. It felt sort of strange to be dropped of at Kings Cross by his new parents and Bella smiling when he laid eyes of Luci though it had only been a week since he had last seen his mate as they had made sure that over the summer the pair had spent a day or two together a week. He had to stop himself from running over to his mates keeping with the lessons he had been taught made his way over to Luci taking his hand and standing on his tip toes to kiss the new seventh year. "Well well look who was made Headboy," Harry tease spotting the badge on his mate's chest.

"Your shock is nothing compared to mine Narcissa dear," Luci stated. "That does mean that I can't sit with you at the start of the journey. Don't worry I will introduce you to some friends of mine so you don't have to travel alone," Luci said as the pair said goodbye to their families, Harry getting a hug from Abraxas before they headed to onto the train with their pre-shrunk trunks in their pockets. Harry could not help but smile seeing some of the parents of his former classmates as students. He thought he recognized the younger forms of Seamus's mum, someone who seemed to have the same facial structure as Neville making him guess it had to be his friend's father. And of course he recognized the blasted Marauders and to his shock the young Lily Evens who was being dropped off by her family as Harry saw the young Petunia standing next to her looking like Luci had done the first time he had meet him during his second year in Diagon Alley. Harry was tempted to send a curse at the woman who would be his "aunt" growing up but felt he would be pushing his luck as he allowed Luci to guide him onto the train.

Rather than introducing Harry to some of his classmates Luci lead them him into the Slytherin portion of the train but lead him to a compartment of what would be his year mates. Smiling Luci opened the door to a compartment where Harry's parents were sitting together. Both teens quickly jumped quickly apart with a blush as the door opened.

"Hello you two sorry to interrupt but I thought I would introduce you to my betrothed,' Luci said.

"And what makes you think we would care Lucius," Harry's young Papa asked.

"Well for one thing she is Regulus's cousin, and for another this during a placement test he was found to be in your year," Luci stated.

"Wait my cousin how?" Regulus asked.

"My parents are Cygnus and Druelle Black your mother and father are my Aunt and Uncle," Harry stated. "So hello cousin I am Narcissa Haley Black nice to finally meet you."

"Wait I thought they only had the two daughters both of which had graduated already," Regulus stated.

"Until a few months ago I had been bed ridden most of my life and mom and dad did not go through the normal introducing me to everyone at my first birthday," Harry said holding out his hand to shake his young bearer's hand.

"So how do you know Heir Malfoy?" his young Papa asked

"Well it was Luci's father who had introduced Father to a Potion Master who had come up with a Potion to heal me thus leading to our signing a marriage contract," Harry said dropping his arm since neither of his parents made a move to shake it.

"I was wondering if she could sit with you while I am at the Prefect's meeting," Luci said.

"Why not introduced her to Reg's brother and his friends?" Severus asked.

"I wanted to have some actual intelligent conversation," Harry said making Severus give a light chuckle.

"I guess we can keep her occupied and share with who else to look out for until you return," Regulus said .

Giving Harry a quick goodbye Luci left the compartment as the time traveler took the seat opposite his future parents who were now sitting as far away from each other on their side of the car. "So I assume Lucius told you about the four Houses system of Hogwarts," Severus asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes there is Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and of course his House Slytherin and from what he said Slytherin is the best house," Harry said earning him a smile from both his young parents.

"Hey, it is alright but Gryffindor is also fine," a voice said as the door opened making Harry groan wondering if the Marauders had come to annoy his parents.

"Oh hey Lily," Severus said with a small smile as Harry turned to look seeing a young Lily Evens entering the compartment. "Let me introduce Reg's cousin Narcissa Malfoy."

"Hello Ms. Evens," Harry said holding out his hand having no reason to distrust the young woman who had said to have given birth to him. Not recalling his future self saying anything bad about her.

"How did you know my last name?" Lily asked pulling in her trunk. Harry had to think for a bit how he could know it before with a smile pointed down at her trunk where he name was written. "Oh yeah," Lily said with a blush as Severus and Regulus began chuckle at her while Harry helps her bring her trunk in. "So were you out of the country or something?"

"No I had a sickness and this is my first time really leaving me family Manor I can't wait to start classes and seen an actual game of Quidditch in person that is not in a Pensive," Harry said.

"Oh you are going to love it cousin," Regulus said perking up as he began to tell of the games he have played on the Slytherin team. Lily and Severus shared a look as the new fifth year began to get into his talk as neither of them were much into Quidditch. Harry really could not wait to play Quidditch again having though if he ended up in one of the two houses he had been in before that would be he would have to be up for the same position from James and his bearer, so to not change the time line he would be unable to play the game.

"So which house is that girl that was with you on the platform on?" Harry asked turning to Lily having noticed her and his young Papa's bored expressions.

"Oh that was was my sister Petunia," Lily said,

As his Papa let out a fake cough giving as he said, " _Tuna fish horseradish_."

"She does not go to Hogwarts as I am a Muggle born," Lily said ignoring Severus's "couch" as she tensed knowing that some families had issues with Muggleborns.

"Ah how did your family react you being a Magical?" Harry asked actually curious seeing if her parents were just like Petunia was as an adult.

"They were surprised but happy for me," Lily said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry just checking for when I was stuck in bed I would read accounts of other Magicals and some accounts of Muggles who had mistreated their kids who had been gifted with Magic. Some seeming to think their kids were possessed by a demon or some such nonsense and would mistreat the Magical with either physical or mental abuse," Harry explained as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"You are not like any Pureblood I have ever meet apart from these two yahoos," Lily said.

"I think I shall take that as a complement," Harry said with a laugh just as Luci arrived back. "Hello Luci your meeting over?"

"Hey Narcissa would you like to meet my friends or stay with your cousin and his friends?" Luci asked leaning against the door frame of their compartment.

"Sure thing," Harry said getting up and saying goodbye to his young parents and Lily as he followed Luci a couple of apartments down where Luci's friends were sitting.

For the rest of the train ride Harry got to know with Luci's friends and classmates which were Blaise's mother, who one of the Lestrange brothers who if he recalled it right was Bella's future husband. Harry was glad he switch compartment as Luci's friends shares stories of Luci that he had never heard before making his mate blush and he buried his head into Harry's shoulder sending glares at his so called friends. As he train reached Hogsmead Station he once more said goodbye to Luci who head left with Adriana Zabini, who was the seventh year Prefect of Slytherin house, to help the students make their way to the Castle. Stepping off the train Harry saw Hagrid who did not look that much different from his own time calling for the firth years to follow him. Rather than accompany Rodolphus to the carriages Harry meet back up with his young parents and Lily to ride up to the castle in the Horseless carriages.* To say Lily was shocked to find out he was engaged to Luci was an understatement as the red headed witched badgered him about his enjoyment. "It is on big deal, sure it was sort of political at the start but I came to really love him and I find nothing wrong with love between people no matter their backgrounds," Harry said shifting his eyes away from Lily to look at his parents.

Arriving up at the castle Harry was once more greeting by Professor McGonagall as he had been during his last two years at Hogwarts in his past. "Ah you must be Miss Black, I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration Teacher and Deputy Headmistress as a new student you will be sorted into your house after the first years are brought in. Your House will be your home within the school during your time here you triumphs will earn you points while any wrong doing can lose you points or receiving detentions. Until you are called to be sorted I welcome you to explore this Front Hall, but when I call your name you are to come to the front table and be sorted," Professor McGonagall stated.

"Yes Ma'am," Harry said as he checked out the House Hourglasses seeing unlike his time the Houses all started with maybe a Hundred points each rather than zero. As he waited in the Front Hall Harry noticed many passing students giving him looks as they headed to eat though Harry only really responded to Luci, and his friends though he did send a dark look at the Marauders shivering slightly as he caught all of them checking him out.

Evidently class sizes were a lot larger than they were in his time for it took Professor McGonagall almost half an hour to get through the list of first years before Harry heard her calling for, "Narcissa Black." Straightening his robes as well as fluffing out his now shoulder length hair Harry stepped into the hall and made his way to the small stool that students would use for sorting. Rather than look around the Hall he found his eyes drawn to the top table seeing only some small changes between the line up of staff from his time. For one thing in his future Papa's seat there sat a somewhat large man with a handlebar mustache while the place for the D.A.D.A teacher was a woman in bright orange robes, but Flitwick was still at his normal spot as was a younger Sprout. Rather than sit in the small stool which was had not been changed this time around Harry used his wand to turn it into a small seat making several students and staff gasp as he sat down and the Hat was placed on his head.

" _My, my you do get around young man. I see it all in your head a traveler from the future who I have sorted into both Gryffindor and Slytherin_ ," the Hat said with a slight laugh. " _And your knowledge of spell is remarkable just try not to use to many that have not been invented yet. As for your House it seems my future self was right you fit quite well in any of the Houses of this fine school but I think to protect you from trying to interfere for good or ill I think a third House might be the safest bet. So I say you are one of a kind my dear the first student since Merlin himself to belong to more than two houses as I send you to **RAVENCLAW**_." As the Hat was removed from his head Harry changed the stool back to its normal form as he headed out to his new table hoping as Narcissa, Dumbles would leave him alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Harry has not seen anyone die before him so can not see the Thestrals.


	14. Reunion and Painful Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville meets his boyfriend's parents

Neville was both excited but also dreading meeting Draco's parents. For it would be nice to see his blonde boyfriend outside of school away from the Weasleys, Hermione, and Pansy who all seemed to be rather homophobic. But on the other hand he could not deny that the family did have ties to the Death Eaters and He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named, not to mention the fact that the woman who had tortured his mother to insanity was the older sister of Draco's mom. Ron was also going off on the idea, especially this last school year after Harry's resort, that Draco's dad was the right hand man of the Dark Wizard who had cast some spell on Harry in some far reaching plan.

Feeling nervous Neville stepped out of the Floo into Malfoy Manor to find Draco already waiting for with a smile. Seeing the smile, that was to him, a rare thing he calmed down as his spirit was lifted to find he had not been frozen in place by the manor's wards meaning he was accepted there, at least for the moment. Draco unwrapped himself from where he had been sitting on one of the receiving couches, before walking over and standing on his tip-toes to kiss Neville's cheek. "Ready to meet my parents Nevi?" Draco asked taking hold of his boyfriend's right hand.

"I guess," Neville said letting Draco lead him along to a library. Neville was a little shocked seeing Draco's parents just sitting with each other on the couch as his boyfriend's mother read a book with her head in her husband's lap who was running his fingers through her hair as he read his own book.

"Father I would like you to introduce you to my boyfriend Heir Neville Longbottom," Draco said as he and Neville stood before the pair lounging on the couch.

"Hello sir," Neville said bowing to Luci before he turned and bowed to Harrison.

There was a small moment of silence as Harrison, Draco and Neville looked to Lucius to see his reaction only for large grin to spread across his face. "Hello Heir Longbottom I trust my son's judgment in his choices and if he choose you that is good enough for me," Lucius said reaching over and shaking a stunned Neville's hand. Harrison had to chuckle at his mate as well as Draco who had face palmed hearing what his father said.

"It is good to see you again young man," Harrison said with a beaming smile.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy," Neville said a slight blush on his face.

"Now, now there is no need to be embarrassed Neville we are all friends here," Harrison said fiddling with his old Malfoy Courtship ring. "In fact we are all old friends." Neville gave him a strange look as Harrison took off his ring showing the boy his true form.

Neville started for a moment before he composed himself before he stated, "So your bearer is male. Than nice to meet you as well Mr. Malfoy."

"Wait don't you reco...." Harrison said before he snapped his fingers "of course I never took down that Glamour until the Graveyard." Harrison than slipped the ring back on his finger activating the old Harry Potter Glamour which he had not used since he had been fully been back in the past. "Do you recognize me now?

"You look a little familiar," Neville said as with a small sigh of annoyance Harrison shifted his long bangs out of the way revealing the old Lightning Bolt scar. "HARRY?!?"

"Ah that is better," Harrison muttered before he said in his normal voice "hello Neville my old friend."

"But wait how?" Neville said looking like he was about to pass out. Harrison acting right away summoning both a chair and glass of water for his old friend.

"Well I guess it all started at the end of our third year," Harrison said as Neville drank the water with a nod of thanks. "You can recall Granger and how she never missed a class despite taking all of them?" he asked and received a nod. "Well it seems that she had been gifted a Time Turner from Dumbles so she could accomplish it. Well during a set of events our the time of our finals Granger and I took a trip to the past. While we were there I touched the glass of the Time Turner and was sent back to 1973 to this very Manor," Harrison said as he and Lucius smiled at each other until Draco let out a cough to get back to it.

"Well finding myself in the past was strange under the care of the Malfoys, but it was thanks to them that I learned the truth of my family as well as began to bond with Luci." Harrison said placing a hand on his husband's thigh. "We did not at that time know if I would be sent back to this time but a month and a half latter I arrived at the same exact moment I had left as if not time had past here. At first I had thought it was a dream until I realized that I had been wearing one of Luci's robes and not set of my "cousin Dudley's" hand me downs. I had found it a little strange that no one even seem to comment on it, in fact I am sure I still have that and another robe I brought back in my trunk," Harrison said taking on a look as if trying to recall if he was telling the truth. "Anyway having having seen the results of the trip on me I went to see Snape as he had been listed as my real father and had him perform a family tree spell. When he saw the results he nearly passed out as some memory charms were broken dropping the results which had some more lines added than it had in the past showing that I had married Lucius and Draco was my son.

"This showed me that I would visit the past some more. This was rather good as it seems that during my visit Lucius who has some Fae blood chose me as his mate effecting both of us. Over the last year my younger self traveled to the past a couple more times while Lucius and our allies looked for a spell that would allow me to stay in the past," Harrison said.

"Your allies? Like the Death Eaters?" Neville asked in a sharp tone.

"That is the name Dumbles gave them yes," Harrison said with no hint of shame.

"So as you looked to live in the past the left the rest of us to his mercy," Neville said shouting a little.

"No I left to be with my mate and the world was already at the mercy of the true villain," Harrison said with the same level voice.

"Who?" Neville asked no longer shouting.

"Albus Dumbledore," Harrison said simply.

"Yeah right I am beginning to think Ron was right about the Malfoys after all," Neville said missing the heartbroken look on Draco's face having eyes for no one other than the older version of his friend.

"Oh you think so?" Harrison said still in that infuriating calm voice.

"Yes it was Death Eaters, Bellatrix Lestrange and several of her friends which tortured my parents to insanity," Neville said getting to his feet and almost pulling his wand on Harrison.

"When was this?" Harrison asked never having known what had happen to Frank and Alice who thanks to Lily had been his friends at Hogwarts in the past.

"November 11, 1981," Neville said.

"It was not them," Harrison said simply.

"You would say that," Neville shot back.

"Not really it could not be them; you see when Tom went to rescue me from the Potters after I was taken by my Uncle and his friends and vanished we looked for him for about a week before we threw a week long remembrance for him. Well to be honest the rest threw the remembrance as I knew he would be back had told Luci back during my first visit to the past but we all had agreed not to change the time line. At the time most of Tom's friends, what Dumbles calls his inner circle as if he is some king with a court rather than a Political activist with his friends, allies and advisors," Harrison said. Neville gives a scoff of disbelief at what Harrison was telling him. "You think I would lie after telling you all this and naming my second son after you?" Harrison teased as Neville looked shocked. "But if you need proof," Harrison said getting up from the couch and calling for Dobby to bring in the family's Pensive.

"I take it you know what this is right?" Harrison asked indicating the Pensive.

"It is a way to relive memories," Neville said. "Gran uses it sometimes to watch my dad as he grew up but I have never been allowed to use it."

"Yes and one can always tell if a memory has been altered or changed based on its appearance with a normal memory appearing as white light. If you are willing I will show you the memorial that took place on the 11th all those years ago to show you that Bella did not leave it. If you are uncomfortable with just me Draco can come as well for support," Harrison said seeing that his son had taken it hard that his boyfriend was not believing his mother.

"Fine," Neville said shortly though he seemed to calm down a little when Draco took his hand and leaned into to his taller form. With a smile at his son Harrison lifted his wand to his head and extracted the memory of the day in question before adding it to the basin. "Now there are two ways to use a Pensive we can either go into it as observers or we can have it play out above the surface from my point of view."

"I would like to go into it," Neville said before adding in a whisper "I have always wanted to do this."

Holding in a chuckle Harrison tapped the surface of the memory making it look as if they were looking down into a small room jam packed with people. Under Harrison's direction first Neville, than Draco bent down to touch their faces into the surface of the memory before he joined them. Harrison looked around the room with a sad smile as the Governing Council gathered together to morn the lost of Tom as well as its newest member Peter Pettigrew. Neville gives a sound of shock as he sees the woman who his Gran had told him tortured his Mum with an arm around one of the men who had tortured his dad. What was really strange was the man seemed to be crying on the witch's shoulder as she patted his back gently. Seeing the look on Neville's face Harrison explained, "That is Barty Crouch Jr. who after joining our ranks had caught Tom's eye. Tom had asked if it was alright with Barty to court him. The had just exchanged their first gifts to each other before Tom had gone to save me from James and an enchanted Lily. Tom had promised Barty that as soon as he returned with me they would move in together to get Barty away from his abusive father," Harrison said placing a hand on his son's shoulder at the thought of a parent or family member abusing one another.

"But, but?" Neville said in a tone of unbelieving shock.

"I know it might seem like some of your life has been a lie but there are people who can help you," Harrison said placing a comforting hand on Neville's shoulder.

"But if it was not them then who attacked my mum and dad?" Neville asked.

"I can not answer that since I like the rest spent the time here in Tom' small cabin from November seventh through the thirteenth morning the man's disappearance. There is actually one person who for sure I can say it was not and that is Dumbles," Harrison said shocking his son.

"How can you be sure mother?" Draco asked.

"After the Potter's were killed he had to work fast making sure I was seen as their kids and had access to their vaults and you know how the Goblins are," Harrison said having been told thanks to Scythefang about how the Goblins had given the fool the run around for almost a month before letting him have access to the Potter vaults, due to Harrison allowing it so as to not change the time line, meaning he would be too busy to torture Neville's parents himself.

"However, just cause he did not torture them himself does not mean you can let your guard down around that man," Harrison cautioned. "You see he has this strange idea of taking down Tom after making it seem as though he is a powerful dark wizard, by using a so called "Chosen Child" to stop the spread of evil. I know he had planned on using me but thanks to the Time Turner I was able to get free. He has all this based on a prophecy he himself created using the "birthday" in which he gave me to the James Potter. The bad news is that your birthday is the day before mine so with my young self out of the picture he may try to get his hands on you to turn into his weapon. And knowing him it would involve mind Magic, Potions, and most likely Granger and the Weasels for some reason."

"But why?" Neville asked the scene of the memory around them utterly forgotten as he squeezed Draco's hand tightly in fear.

"I think it has something to do with his desire for power for though he protest some laws that are put out against creatures and the like they all come from him via his pawns as a way to control our magic. This brings us to my next point," Harrison said coming to stand before his old friend "I would like to take you to both Diagon Alley and Gringotts."

"Why?" Neville asked thinking it had something to do with dating Harry's son.

"Well first of all I would like to get you your own wand for I know that you have struggled with Franks, and after than I wish to get you some protections against Dumbles or anyone using magic to alter your mind, as well as to check out that it has not already happened," Harrison said.

"Is this just because I am seeing Draco?" Neville asked just to be sure.

"Well yes and no to be honest," Harrison answered. "I would still have offered to get your the mental protections against the old fool even if you and my Dragon were as antagonistic as you acted towards each other during your first through third years," Harrison said making Draco blush at the childish nickname in front of his boyfriend. "But buying you a new wand that is both due to you dating my son after all you will both need to know how to defend yourselves from the likes of Pansy, Granger and the Weasels, but it it also as kind of memorial to Frank. I know you have been told he was a great Auror and while that is true you do take after him more than I think your Gran wants to admit for he was just like you at school. He had the same time getting used to his body which he had just grown into and prone to tripping over his own feet. At least as far as I know, having only started in their firth year, it was him tripping into your Mum on the way to a class that got them to notice each other for the first time."

Neville actually had tears in his eyes hearing about this as his Gran would only ever tell him how much he failed to measure up to his father all the time only to find out his dad had been just like him while he was at Hogwarts. In fact since he and Draco had started getting to know each other midway through their first year this made him have a head start to his dad. "Thank you," Neville said wrapping his arms around Harrison's waist in a tight hug as the older male smiled down kindly at his old friend.

"So how long do you have before you have to head back to your grans?" Harrison asked wanting to get the trip to the alley does as soon as possible.

"Not until five she was under the impression I was trying to court Luna so wanted to give me a lot of time for as she put it my ineptitude with people," Neville said casually while Harrison did his best not to grind his teeth in anger at the old woman.

"Alright than we can leave this memory behind and go to the alley so as to get everything sorted," Harrison said.

"But won't that cause a scene I mean you "disappeared" less than a month ago and for you to suddenly show up decades older," Neville began only for Harrison to slip off his ring again letting his real appearance show.

"I think it is time for me to go out into the world as myself once again as neither Harry Potter or Narcissa," Harrison said striking a pose making both teens laugh. "Also as an added bonus as no one other than the Goblins know who I really am there will be no connection between yourself and the Malfoy family."

That technically was not true, as Neville found as he accompanied the adult form of one of his few friends into Diagon Alley only to run right into his most hated professor. Seeing them Professor Snape started for a moment before he headed over. It was only after the man was a few steps away before Neville, with a shock, recalled that the Potions Master was Harrison's real father. "So what are you out and about for today Harrison?" the man asked looking as if he was stopping himself from hugging his grown up son.

"Just doing some shopping Severus," Harrison said placing a calming hand on Neville's shoulders.

"Ah I see Heir Longbottom I hope all turns out well for you under his care," Snape said sounding almost civil making Neville's mouth fall open in surprise. With Harrison's hand still on his shoulder Neville lets himself be guided into the bank as they waited for a free Goblin.

As the pair approach the Goblin Harrison bows to the teller asking to see Scythefang, making the Goblin gulp a little as he gets down from his stool and motions them both to follow him. After a short trip Harrison and Neville are seated before the Malfoy family Account Manager as the Goblin. "As Consort Malfoy it is nice to see you out without your Glamour on how may I help you today?" Scythefang asked.

"Well I brought in Heir Longbottom to get tested in case he as any spells or Potions on him as well a asking for a protection charm like you have given my son," Harrison said crossing his left leg over his right as he always did while putting in place part of his plan against Dumblefucks.

"Does Heir Longbottom agree to take part in this procedure by his own free will?" the Goblin asked turning to Neville.

"I do sir," Neville said with a slight bow of his head.

"Very good," Scythefang said taking out the equipment for a Goblin controlled test before he administered it. In less then five minutes Harrison and Neville looked over the results to see if the young teen had any spells or potions in his system. To Harrison's annoyance it seems he had not reached his old friend in time before Dumblshite got his claws into him as he read.

**Neville Longbottom**

Spells/Potions:

  * _Witless Potion (administered by Albus Dumbledore and Augusta Longbottom since the age of two)_
  * _Loyalty Potions (geared towards Albus Dumbledore, Augusta Longbottom, Hermione Granger)_
  * _Hatred of people from Slytherin House (performed by Albus Dumbledore) (broken due to Fae magic)_
  * _Magical core block 15% (performed by Albus Dumbledore)_
  * _Intelligence blocker 55% (performed by Albus Dumbledore)_
  * _Yes-man Jinx (geared towards Augustus Longbottom)_
  * _Coward Jinx (performed by Albus Dumbledore) (partial broken)_



The only good thing about the list as he saw it was that the hatred of Slytherin house had been broken and by Fae magic and as the only person who could have done it was his son that meant just like Luci, Draco would go through the Fae inheritance and most likely bond with Neville. But for that to happen Harrison was not only have to get the teen cleansed but find a way to get him away from his Gran.


	15. Fifth and Sixth years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite Albus no longer messing with him at school now that he is Narcissa does not mean Harry does not have a major event during his next couple of years at Hogwarts

**Year 5 The Black Family Meeting**

Not much had actually happened during Harrison's first year at Hogwarts as Narcissa even with his OWLs. Having decided not to go out for Quidditch to give his Bearer a chance after he watched him fly, when Regulus "introduced" him to the game. Knowing from records in the Slytherin Dorm that his bearer had been one of the best the House had ever had, even managing to out fly James half the time, he did not think any at the school currently could out fly him. Thinking back it had only been Draco who had ever really gave him any challenge and that was mostly due to being taught by Harrison himself to play the game. Another reason he had not wanted to join the team was that he was not sure how well the Goblin Glamour would hold up if he had to shower with actual females in the locker room after the game in the open communal shower.

Without Quidditch and with the review only starting after the Yule Harrison decided to spend the time, not with his young parents, Lily as well as the two friends he had made in his new house Elizabeth Dander and her boyfriend Jacob Corner, tutoring. Harrison mainly focused on helping Regulus as well as Peter Pettigrew in various subjects, which thanks to the classes teaching spells that he had learned in his first and second years. This lead him to be ranked number one in all but Potions, which of course was lead by his young Papa, due to his lack of skill in the class. Also the Potion Master at this time, Professor Slughorn, made the classes he had during his first three years under "Professor Snape" seemed to be the Master's class. Slughorn showed more favoritism than his Papa ever had, but rather than just Slytherin the man seemed to have favorites in each House that he would focus on in exclusion to everyone else.

The only reason he had tutored Peter was thanks to his knowledge that he the male had been the one to inform Voldemort where he had been located after stolen from his parents. A downside to tutoring Peter did lead him into contact with the other Marauders which for some reason always tried to flirt with him. He did realize that his Narcissa Glamour looked fantastic but the fact that he was meant to be Sirius' cousin should have lead the other not to flirt with him at least. It got so bad that Harrison had finally reached his limit after a month of James, Sirius, and Remus trying to "woo" him away from Luci that he challenged them to a duel letting them know if one of them won he would leave Luci and start dating one of them.

Luci hearing this was not even worried recalling how Harry had utterly dominated Sirius during their double date the year before, though this did not stop him from being Harrison's second for the duel. They did not even have to due the duel in secret like his first year for as he and Luci went to an actual dueling room and had the match against James and Sirius overseen by Professors Flitwick and McGonagall. Once more Harrison wiped the floor with the pair finally making them leave him and Luci alone. He really wished he had been able to add his Papa to the list but knew that could create a change in the timeline.

Rather than the end of the year the big event that he would define his fifth year at school happened during the Yule when he joined Bella, Cygnus and Druelle at the Black Family Townhouse for a full family meeting, at least the ones that his Grandmother had not cast out of the family. It seems Walburga had really been looking to meet up with him having never been told of Narcissa Black's birth. That added to the name he was already making for himself at Hogwarts had really peaked her interest.

The meeting itself went less than stellar, however, for as Harrison meet his Grandmother the Black family Magic went haywire. Harrison could only guess that since they were both technically Heads of the Black Family caused the reaction yet it sent Walburga off screeching as the Magic caused damage to the house and almost kicking him out right then and there if not for Regulus coming to his rescue. It seems out of all the family Regulus could get her to calm down as Harrison thought it better if he just left rather than have the woman try to banish him from the family for who knew what would happen then.

So it was that once again Harrison spent the Yule with the Malfoys and got to meet Pandora as Narcissa. He had almost slipped up when he greeted her again, but had caught himself just in time. The Yule had been just as fun as the last one he had at the Manor with the added bonus that he had been able to give them all gifts. Having picked out a Magical typewriter for Xeno, a rare Albino Griffin feather quill for Abraxas and a Black family courtship ring for Lucius. He also took the opportunity to check in on the peacocks Luci had gotten last Yule having not had a chance to see them over the summer as he got used to being Narcissa.

There had been another event that had happened at the end of his fifth year, which while not involving him had changed the dynamics of his current friends. After their D.A.D.A OWL the Marauders had gone after Severus, who they picked on more than normal after losing the duel to him earlier in the year. Harrison watched horrified from the side lines as James and Sirius used some of his Papa's spells against him, and while most were watching the three of them Harrison had kept an eye on Lupin finding it strange that the werewolf was not joining in, but rather looking as if he was just reading his test booklet.

Finding that strange Harrison had began to circle the crowd until he was able to look past the booklet and saw Lupin with his wand out pointing it as his Papa muttering something under his breath. Casting a spell that would increase his hearing Harrison heard the last Marauder talking about what his Papa was doing. It took him a few moments to realize that Lupin's commentary was actually happening before his Papa's actions making him realize that Lupin had cast an imperfect Imperious Curse. Before he could stop the werewolf it all came to a head as Lily rushed forward to help his Papa who under the spell called her a Mudblood. It seems that was was Lupin had been after for as soon as the words had left his Papa's mouth he had put his wand away with a smile.

Cracking his knuckles he was about to go thrash Lupin when Lily ran away and "being a hero and defending her honor" James went after his Papa causing Harrison to stop Regulus from going to help his boyfriend knowing the pair wanted to keep their relationship secret from Sirius. Despite how much it hurt Harrison lead his young Bearer away knowing Severus could take what ever the fucking bastards could throw at him. Rather he tried to catch up to Lily to inform her what he had seen Lupin do but Lily would not talk to either of them no matter what they said. Having come to like Lily over the course of the year it felt like a blow knowing that this had to be James plan to get her to move away from them all so that he could start dating her.

**Year 6: Meeting Tom.**

The train ride to Hogwarts for his sixth year felt strained as he sat with his young parents already missing Lucius. He was rather worried that he might not make it through the year for even though there was a Hogsmead Visit at least once a month he would be away from Lucius too long and would feel its effects on him which might effect his classes. Severus was in a funk due to Lily still not speaking to him. He had overheard Regulus, which thanks to Harrison's tutoring had actually skipped a grade so that he would be in their classes had had to deal with Sirius who had pulled a Dudley and bullied his younger brother most of the summer until Walburga kicked him out of the House leading him to go the the Potters. The only good thing about everything was that since Regulus was now in their year he would give birth with more than a year left of class since he had been told, when he had thought that the Potters his parents that he was born a year after they graduated, but since he was a year older than he had been told Harrison had been worried that Regulus would have been in his normal sixth year when he was pregnant.

When they actually arrived at the school Harrison had been shocked to find Lucius sitting up at the head table talking to Professor Leonhart who taught Magical Law. As if sensing his look Luci toasted his goblet at him making Harrison beam at his mate. Glad that it seems he would not be away from Luci at least this year perked Harrison right up as he sat next to Elizabeth who informed him that over the summer she and Jacob had began the courting process, making him even happier. He was not only glad for his best friend in Ravenclaw but also that he and Luci were no longer the only ones in a courtship. Lucius had found him a few days latter explaining that the reason he was still at Hogwarts was that he had been given an apprenticeship under Professor Leonhart to earn his Masters in Magical Law.

It was also during the his sixth year which he began to meet more of his old classmates parents such as the Seventh Year Frank Longbottom who had come to him to be tutored in D.A.D.A. Harrison had been surprised to find Frank was so much like Neville it was almost scary not only in looks but also nature that the first time Frank had walked into the room Harrison did his tutoring he had thought Neville had been sent back in time as well. The only real difference between the pair was their voices with Frank's being jus a little bit deeper than his future son and how well they performed Magic. Which Harrison had put down to Frank using a wand that had actually chosen him rather than being forced to use someone else. During their sessions together Harrison learned that Frank had feelings for Alice Winthrop but he would always get rather nervous and tongue tied around her.

Knowing that Lily was friends with Alice, he was able to reunite their friendship as the pair played matchmaker for the parents one of his real friends in the future. Lily and him were able to play to Frank's strengths as they had her join in a tutoring session for Herbology before Harrison was called away to deal with something else leaving the pair alone. Lily who had stayed behind had told him latter that helping Alice in his best subject Frank had finally came out of his shell and had been able to relax around his crush.

It was during a tutoring session with Peter that Harrison learned that the Marauders were in the process of creating the Marauder's Map knowing that the map would know everyone's true identity even under a Glamour he had tricked Peter to showing him the Map as a way to help tutor the Rat Animagus in Charms. Having been able to convince Peter to leave the map with him so that he could place some protection spells on it Harrison, with Lucius help had made it that the map had trouble reading his true identify and that his name would appear as whatever the holder of the map thought his name actually was. When they tested it out they had both seen that his name was Harrison/Harry yet when Peter had held it his dot had been labeled Narcissa. Peter had been ecstatic when Harrison had showed the enchantments he had placed on the map making the parchment the map was on insult anyone who tired to access the map without the proper passcode thus leading to the map in the future insulting his Papa when it had almost been taken from him in his third year.

During the Yule that year Harrison once more found himself back at the Black Family, home though this time with Luci at his side. It seems Cygnus had explained the reaction to the Black Family Magic the year before had been due to the bond that was between Luci and him. And since the Malfoys were a high powered family Walburga had approved their bonding. So thankfully with Luci their with him there was no more Magical flare ups between him and his Grandmother letting him meet more of his family with the exception of Andromeda. Throughout the party Harrison did his best to avoid Kreacher not wanting to have the Elf realize that he was actually Regulus's son rather than a cousin.

As he was wondering around the gather Harrison had to stop in place as he laid eyes on none other than Tom Riddle, being unable to figure out why the man was there during what was to be a family only gathering. Lucius having no such reaction steeped forward and shook the man's hand before pulling Harrison forward to meet the man. Sure he had heard stories that Tom was his actual Godfather and had actually gone to collect him from the Potters, but it still felt strange to meet the man who he would defeat multiple times in the future. He could not imagine how Luci must feel having been told of his relationship to Tom only during his first visit which did not include all that he had thus learned since then. Yet the only real change to his mated was Luci putting a lot of strength into the hand shake with the other Wizard when they meet.

When Tom looked over at him the man's eyes widen for a bit as he shakes Harrison's hand. Harrison was shocked when the man leaned in and asked why he was wearing a Glamor to appear to be a female. Looking quickly around Harrison lead the way out of the room and to an empty room. Once the three of them were inside Harrison asked how Tom was able to see past his Glamour but Tom said he did not know. Lucius hazard a guess that it might have to do with the old soul fragment that had once been within Harrison letting Tom able to see him as he really was. As it seemed logical Harrison informed the future Dark Lord that he would answer the question on the condition that Tom used a Secrecy Spell on them so as to not give Harrison away.

After a quick promise the spell was put in place Harrison gave a quick explanation of who he was and how he ended up getting sent back into what had been his past. Harrison did his best not to give too much detail such as who his parents were or their actual connection he had been shocked to find Tom actually just nodded along not asking anymore questions. Tom then began to explain what he was doing at the Party informing Harrison that he was an old classmate of Dressan Black, Walburga's husband, and had come to ask for advice in a plan moving forward.

Asking what the plan was, expecting it would involve killing someone, Harrison was surprised to find out that Tom had been having trouble in the Wizengamot with Dumbles blocking many of his bills to give Creature, both full such as Vampire or those with Creature Blood like the Malfoys, more freedoms. Dumbles it seems was stopping each of Tom's bills from even getting heard thanks to his power of Chief Warlock. And though Harrison could not believe he would ever offer the Dark Lord advice offered up the suggestion that Tom lead a protest against the fool since he was not doing his job properly Tom had given him a honest to goodness smile in thanks for the suggestion since during the current Wizengamot session there was only a five percent Light Members to Dark Members which lead to Albus being in charge of the body. If they could shift it so that members of the Light would choose to join the Dark they could have the majority and place one of their own in as Chief Warlock who would hopefully end the corruption in the body and for once be fair to all three parties.

After the meeting Harrison had put the thought out of his mind, that is until he received a letter from Tom a week after he had returned to Hogwarts saying his suggestion had been partially successful as the Dark Party had gained a few more members, still not enough to oust Dumbles as of yet but it was growing. Reading the letter Harrison smile sadly to himself knowing, unfortunately, that at least at the moment Tom would not gain power through the government and would have to start on the path to become the Dark Lord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know another basic description chapter but I have had the idea of what I wanted this one to be for a while I just could not think of any dialog for it.


	16. Return of the Black Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison has an idea to distract from Tom's return.

As he Apparated Neville to Rook's Landing after his old friend's cleansing as well as getting protections from further spells Harrison started to form on a way to both protect his son's boyfriend but also distract people from Tom's return. Wishing Neville and his niece a good day Harrison Apparated not home to Malfoy Manor but to Slytherin Castle to discuss his idea with Tom and the rest of the Governing Council.

"Ah Harrison what do we own this honor?" Tom asked in a tone that said this better be quick as he held Barty in his lap.

"I think I have a way to get people stop looking for me as well as distract the so called lord of Light," Harrison said sitting down before the pair of reunited boyfriends.

"Color me intrigued," Tom said "what do you have in Mind?"

"I was thinking of giving an interview about my trip to the past," Harrison said with a smile.

"Surely not everything," Tom said arching an eyebrow as he ran a hand up Barty's back causing his young lover to blush a little.

"Of course not I am not an idiot Uncle," Harrison said rolling his eyes. "I was going to make it look like the Portkey in the cup which should have sent me to the start of the maze had some random reaction to the episode with the time turner from last year. This would have the added bonuses of people asking question of why Granger had a Time Turner in the first place but also allow me to be just myself again."

"What do you need," Tom said silently laughing at what the old fool's reaction to be when he found out that his "weapon" had been a Malfoy for over fifteen years.

"I just need the Triwizard Cup so that I can treat it a little. After that nothing from you Uncle just enjoy your time with Barty. Barty once more blushed as Tom gave Harrison a two finger salute. Showing off his skill in Magic Tom wordlessly and with a wand summoned the bright blue magi-steel cup to them and got rid of the Portkey spell still in place on it.

"Here you go Harrison. I can't wait to see what you have in mind," Tom said handing the cup over ending the meeting.

With the cup in his possession once again Harrison headed back to home sharing his plan with Luci. As usual his husband was on board with his plan as they contacted Vincent Cheswick again to schedule an interview. "Hello Vincent do I have a story for you today," Harrison said as Luci and Draco sat beside him on a couch across from the free-lanced writer who was dressed like one of the noir detectives he recalled Petunia watching in his youth.

**Harrison "Harry" Prince-Black Found**

_You read that right the boy missing for over three weeks has been found, and in the most unlikely places. As you recall my article from a few weeks ago on the Magical know as Harry had vanished when he grabbed the Portkey Triwizard Cup, but rather than appear at the start of the maze like he was meant to he just up and vanished. I can now let you know what happened to the Magical._

_I myself was shocked as the knowledge came to my from an old classmates of mine, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. I was asked to come see the family thinking I was going to get the family's reaction to Draco gaining the entire Inheritance from the missing Magical. I was therefore shocked as at the start of the interview Narcissa took off one of her rings getting rid of a Glamour that they had been wearing for who knows how long. I could only sit there in shock for a moment seeing my old classmate disappear and a strange male in her place. The stranger fiddled with the ring before putting it back on as he changed again moving his bangs out of his way and showing the famous Lightning Bolt Scar. I can admit that it took the Malfoy Heir laughing at my slack-jawed expression before I was able to compose myself. As you can guess my first question was how he was so old followed by what had actually happened to him. Getting a dark look from "Harry" or as he prefers to be called Harrison for calling him old he began to tell me his tale._

_It seems that last year he and his former friends had used a Time Turner to go back in time to save Sirius Black, his Uncle, from getting kissed after he had been captured in May. Knowing the Magical Artifact was a very controlled item I interrupted to asked how three thirteen year olds had managed to get their hands on one. Harrison explained that Granger, that is Hermione Granger a Muggleborn Magical, had chosen to take every single course in their third year so Dumbledore had given her a Time Turner to help her get to all her classes._

_While I found his story fascinating I had to interrupt again asking how this was relevant. He said he was just giving some background information as it seems that his use of the Time Turner had an interesting reaction when he took hold of the Triwizard Cup so that the Portkey transported him back time to the year 1973. Harrison even brought out the cup and let me run some scans on it reveling it was as old as he claimed it would be, considering the cup had been made a month before the third task. The transport paid havoc to his body making him collapsed right in the young Lucius Malfoy's bedroom._

_It was at this part of the story where Lord Malfoy took over telling rather than call for Magical Law Enforcement Officers to find out how Harrison had breached the Malfoy Manor's wards he began to nurse the now unconscious Boy-Who-Lived back to full health. A few weeks latter Harrison finally woke up shocked to find himself back in time but still weak from the trip. Being called to the previous Lord Malfoy's, Abraxas, office a test was performed showing who he was. Not knowing if he could ever get home again Harrison decided to share why he had found it strange why the family had not recognized his name. Having the good sense to have a secrecy spell up so that they would be unable to inform others of his real origins._

_Lord Abraxas Malfoy also added a spell that would prevent any of them from using any information Harrison shared to change the timeline, as dictated by the Lethbridge-Stewart Law of Time Travel. It seems that as young Lucius helped bring the displaced Harrison back to health the two began to fall in love with each other which was only hampered when Lucius had to head back to Hogwarts. As Abraxas was a rather busy man they turned to Harrison's family in the past, more specifically his Aunt Druelle and Uncle Cygnus to take him in._

_The Blacks being told as much as the Secrecy spell would allow them to be told were happy to help as they took over nursing Harrison back to full strength which had taken until the start of the next school year. By then Lucius and Harrison's bond had grown even stronger than it had leading to the pair starting a courtship, it was than that Harrison to protect the timeline having meet Lucius's wife before he was sent back in time put on the Narcissa Glamour. The two families also came up with a cover story for why "Narcissa" had never been seen in public with the tale of her being born premature._

_Harrison told me of some of the choices he had made during his final year at Hogwarts so as to not change the future such as not flying for his House team or even hurting the people who bullied his parents and would one day kidnap him. Lord Malfoy in a startling show of emotion threw an arm around Harrison as the time-displaced Magical told of his two hardest challenges in the past not stopping his kidnapping or the death of the Potters._

_I was than told, as well as shown family albums, of the pairs time after Hogwarts and the birth of Draco. Draco himself took over the story for a while telling me that he had always known the real identity of his Mother though at a young age he had a secrecy spell placed on him so that he could only talk about "Narcissa" true identity with those who already knew of it. Harrison and Lucius had begun laughing as their son told me this before they explained it had come about when he had called Severus "Snape" Prince, who as you recall is Harrison's father, "Gondpa." The pair had breathed a sigh of relief when Lord Prince though his unknown Grandson had called him godfather rather than what the toddler had really meant making the Prince the Godfather of Heir Malfoy._

_Harrison also let me know the real reason the Potters had been attacked all those years ago. It seems according to Severus had once over heard a part of a Prophecy about one who was destined to stop He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. This Prophecy somehow found its way into He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named's hands leading to his attack on the Potters. As learned Magicals know a Prophecy can only be claimed by a person it was about so having learned of it Harrison had gone to see it but found the whole thing seemed to be a big prank as there was no Prophecy orb at the Ministry. Though he did say he began to get worried for one of his old friends fro Hogwarts, when he had attended as Harry, was born at the same time as he was so if someone was trying to pass the Prophecy off they could go after the other child._

_Harrison told me that he had recently taken the other child to Gringotts to get tested just in case some spell had been on them just as they had once been on Harrison until shortly before his fourth year had begun. He had been horrified to find several spell had been placed on them though one thanks to Heir Malfoy had been somehow cleansed from their system. I had asked if I could see the results Harrison had refused since it was not really his place to reveal the identity of the other Magical though he did say he was about to bring the results to the courts to deal with the issue, as some of the spells were from the Magical's own family._

_Trying to change into a happier subject I had jokingly ask if Harrison was ever tempted not to bend the rules a little and make some investments that he knew would pay off causing the man to blush and admit that he had using the knowledge as his Dowry to Lucius, but as he explained he had only chosen six companies to do it with three of which were in the Muggle World and at a time when the places were just getting kicked up._

_Harrison also admitted that it was due to his traveling through time that had lead to the bad blood between the Malfoy family and the Weasley-Prewett clans which until then had basically ignored each other. For as one can recall at the start of the latest Hogwarts term where it was revealed that the family had been stealing from Harrisons vaults he had declared them enemies of his house. Going back in time did not put a stop to this declaration and as soon as Harrison wed Lucius the status of enemy applied to the Malfoy line as well. Lucius had pointed out he actually welcomed this for it seems that on one of the first times out under his "Narcissa" Glamour Harrison not used to being seen as a female yet had almost walked into the Men's room and was hit on by Arthur Weasley despite his courtship ring in plain view. Harrison also pointed out that he had some hard time not stopping the money being stolen from his younger self after the Potters had died but chose to ignore it. Though he does make a further point of saying that as Draco as his son and Heir to the Malfoy-Price-Black-Potter lines had not just been given the Inheritance for being friends with his younger self but it was his in the first place._

_I had to ask if he plans on, now that he has revealed himself, to press any further charges against the Weasley Family, his Uncle or Remus Lupin. Harrison just laughs saying that most of them are all ready in Azkaban at the moment anyway he had not planned on it._

Albus Dumbledore could not take it anymore as he crushed the paper into a ball and hurled it into the fire. Not only was his primary weapon alive after all this time but he had given away the Prophecy had been a fake thus ruining his plans to distract Tom once the man came back which would have allowed him time to gather his followers. But it seems the brat had also started to go after his secondary weapon as well he would have to warn Augustus about that. He wanted to curse something for with Draco being his weapons actual child he would be unable to easily get the access to the Black and Potter vaults.

After nearly sucking a full bag of his lemon drops Albus had calmed down enough to start to make some more plans. He wondered if Severus knew that his son had become one of his old classmates and how he would react. Maybe he could use that as a in maybe placing some charms on his now adult weapon for no Lordship or Consort rings protections would ever stop the Elder Wand, at least none had done so yet. With that thought in place he popped another lemon drop and sent a summons to Severus to see how the man was taking the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short skewed recap chapter so Harrison can finally be himself.


	17. Graduation, Bonding and Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison's final year at Hogwarts, his bonding as well as that of his parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had plans of writing the events of the Harrison's last year with Regulus giving birth to his younger self only to work out that Harrison's last year would take place in 1977-1978 while he was born in 1979 leading to some rewrites thus why it took so long.

Harrison was happy when he got on the Hogwarts' Express at the start of his last term at the school, and to think when he had first started he had been glad to get away from the Dursleys to go to the school. But that had all changed after he came back the first time and now with him having a somewhat happy home life with his adopted father and mother the only good part about being at Hogwarts was the time he had been able to spent time with his young parents, Lily, Alice, and even surprisingly Peter Pettigrew.

As he got on the train and knowing that James Potter was going to be the Headboy, a position he knew the toe rag would use to make the lives of his parents a living hell with his henchmen. After the last two years of attending classes with the Marauders he finally understood his Papa's attitude towards him during his first three years when they though he was James' son. His Papa had once told him in his third year that James had strutted around like he owned the place, if anything he had been under playing it as James would walk down the halls and in plan view of members of the staff would actually curse his fellow students, especially those from Slytherin, without even losing points.

Dreading to think what the bastard would do now, the first thing Harrison did when he entered his now normal compartment with his parents, Harrison cast protection spells that he had found in his father's library. That was one of the best things he had found out of being a Black the family library filled with all such of spells, some of which could only bee seen by the Head of House. While he ignored the offensive spells in the collection Harrison found a multitude of both warding and Healing spells which more suited his taste that he took the time to learn. So while Severus and Regulus were distracted Harrison used some silent casting to place the highest wards he knew on their school bags which would cause any harmful spells that they were not aware of being cast on them to fizzle out like water in the desert.

During the train ride Harrison also learned that Regulus had decided to spend more time on his studies this year so as to get into Auror training after graduation. Harrison congratulated him as he made the decision that since Regulus was not playing he would try out for the Quidditch Team this year having missed flying these last three years. In fact the last time he recalled flying was when Draco was helping him master the trick landing during his first visit to Malfoy Manor and meeting his future self. Knowing that Luci at this time had never seen him fly he had a feeling his Mate would love it. Also having found that the Goblin Glamor held up to being used in the shower also got that point out of the way as well. And with his knowledge of not only spells from the future but the Black Family Head of House spells he did not think he would lose his ranking in the top spot even if he joined the team, all he really needed was a broom.

That was an easy fix for while for most students he would tutor them for free when James or his Uncle came to him for help, which they spent most of the time flirting with him he would charge them a Gallon a session so he had quite a stock pile of gold now. At one point Remus had tried to get the money back that the two had paid him even getting Doubletheshit involved he had just smiled and shown them a contract which the two had signed to pay him for the tutoring. As that instance had been the first time Harrison had dealt with the bastard since coming back in time he made sure his Occlumency Shields were locked in place so the man could not see that not only was Narcissa really a male but also from the future. Seeing they could not break the legally binding contract, it having been written by Lucius under the watchful eye of Professor Leonheart, they pair had backed off. This did mean that Harrison had to make the others he was tutoring also sign the contract but he only took a single Knut from the others for the whole years tutoring.

When he arrived at the Ravenclaw table he talked to Jacob Corner to see if his friend had the latest Broom Catalog, since his family owned and operated a Quidditch store. Jacob had smiled having been trying to get Harrison interested in Quidditch for the last two years. Harrison was not at all surprised as Jacob actually pulled a catalog from his left sleeve and handed it to him. Harrison had thought to peruse the catalog through the welcoming speech, but as soon as he opened it up he saw an add for the Nimbus, the original version of his old reliable Nimbus 2000, with out looking further Harrison wrote up his order on the page provided. Recalling the spectacle during his first year when he had received his Nimbus 2000 he wrote on the order the desire for the broom to be delivered to Luci's room rather than himself.

After catching Luci's eye at the staff table he looked away so as to not see the bastard looking over at the Gryffindor table to see James his chest puffed out more than normal with the Head Boy Badge pinned to his robes. It made him want to look into how the toe rag had became the Headboy, for unlike the Weasel who had at least been a Prefect, James had seem to alternate between either detention and Quidditch practice. Harrison shifted his gaze to Lupin to see how the wolf was reacting on getting passed over but like usual he was looking at James as if the man farted gold, and Sirius sitting between them had a superior look aimed at the Slytherins cracking his knuckles. As for Peter the only decent Marauder looked like he was starting to have some doubts about his so-called-friends as rather than sitting beside them he was half way down the table next to Lily who was her normal self even with the Head Girl's Badge. But of course Lily had earned her badge having been a Prefect since Harrison had started.

It seemed James wasted not time in abusing his power as the next morning he saw the toe rag casting a jinx at some new first year Slytherin students. Rolling his eyes Harrison easily cast a ward around the First years glaring at James. Rather than looking at all ashamed at his actions James ran his fingers through his hair and gave Harrison a smile which the time traveler knew was his flirting look. How Harrison wished Lily would at some point see that look even if it changed the timeline but when the red head was around James only had eyes for her. It was almost like the idiot had a six sense when it came to Lily as he would stop his "flirting" when she was anywhere nearby. This thought made Harrison wonder if it was not a six sense but some spell so latter that day he cast a high powered diagnostic spell he had found in the Black Family Grimoire, which acted liked a Inheritance Teat, to find out if his suspicions had been correct. Not wanting anyone else to see the results Harrison had headed to an unused classroom and put up some Master Level Wards before he read the parchment.

**James Percival Dumbledore-Potter**

_Born March 27, 1960_

  * _Bearer: Euphemia Lilith Potter nee Black_
  * _Sire: Fleamont Macroy Potter_
  * _Father: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (Blood Adoption)_



**Godparents** :

  * _Aberforth Dumbledore_
  * _Augustus Longbottom_



**Spells** :

  * _Spying Jinx (attached to Lily Jennifer Evens)_
  * _Magical booster (Leech attached to Peter Pettigrew)_
  * _Pied Piper Charm (Dumbledore Family Magic through Blood Adoption)_
  * _Notice-Me-Not (reactive when jinxing students at Hogwarts)_



Harrison was horrified by what he had just read, though he reasoned that he should be able to either block or get rid of all the spell with the exception of the Pied Piper Charm. The two easiest to get rid of was the spying magic attached to Lily and the leech on Peter for all Harrison had to do was to wait until one of the tutoring sessions with the pair and cast a cleansing spell on them. The cleansing on Peter lead to some great results as the rat Animagus was soon able to case most spells that he had had trouble with for year almost instantly. While James started having some trouble casting higher level spells making Harrison wonder how big of a leech had been on Peter. Harrison was also able to used an edited version of James' results to finally get Peter fully out from under the other Marauder's influence and even turn spy on them which he knew would pay out in the long run.

As for Lily being free of the spying spells cast on her lead to her getting a real glimpse of James, which he immediately trying to correct as he stopped flirting with all the females in their year. Harrison had used the moment of James chasing after Lily in apology to cast a spell to break the Notice Me Not Charm on him leading the toe rag to get so many detentions in a single day that it worked out to almost a full months worth leading James to be kicked off the Gryffindor team, for missing so many practices in a row and his failing some of the classes due to Peter losing his Leech, but also his position of Head Boy. Harrison had heard from Luci during a date that the Headmaster had tried to keep his hidden son in the position but all the teachers, now being able to see him Jinx other students multiple times a day, had all voted him out of the position leading to Harrison's friend and House Mate Jacob to be given the position.

During the Quidditch matches Harrison gained some massive attention as he was able to out fly everyone and caught the snitch long before the other team could even score enough goals to equal his catch. As his team had played the Gryffindor team before James had kicked off of it, Harrison had decided to rub in his superior flying to the man he had been told had been his father. For not only had he flow circles around James but had talked his team into playing nothing but defense and make no attempt to score a point. During the game James had sneered at him laughing that his team was doing so bad when the score had been 30-0 but Harrison had just smiled at him as he caught sight of the Snitch and flew away from it getting the toe rag to chase him down. Once he was on the complete opposite side of the pitch from the Snitch and James was closer to it than he was he flew back towards it giving James a chance to see it.

As they both zoomed towards it Harrison easily took the lead as he leaned almost flat on his broom before turning over so he was flying upside down before he caught the Golden Orb a good foot in front of James. Still flying upside down Harrison landed the way Draco had taught him in the Malfoy Family Pitch. The crowd went wild as Harrison stood on the ground Nimbus held aloft in one hand and the Snitch in the other. James and his Sire accused him of showboating but as James had a habit of doing it himself Harrison could not really get punished for it, especially as when Ravenclaw faced off against the other teams Harrison had flown normally and still won. It was thanks to his wins for Ravenclaw, not to mention all the points James lost for Gyrffindor which lead to his House Winning the cup at the end of the year.

Unlike the OLWs results after his Fifth Year all Seventh Year students got their NEWTs back before their graduation so that they could start looking for a career as soon as possible. This was also done so that a Valedictorian could established for the graduation ceremony. To the shock of no one, well maybe James, his Uncle, and Lupin, Harrison had been selected as the Valedictorian and was asked to give a speech, which he declined to do not liking to be in the lime light. Though later he wished he had as the Headbastered chose his son (surprise, surprise) to give the speech and even introduced him as the Valedictorian, even though if anyone looked at the class ranking they would see James had barely made it into the top twenty. Harrison smiled as he recalled telling Peter latter that while James had ranked twentieth in their graduating class Peter had actually been ranked tenth even above Lupin, who had been ranked at number thirteen. Uncle Sirius had ranked just above the half way point, mean while Lily, Regulus and Severus were all within he top ten students of their year.

Thanks to his ranking Harrison was easily able to get an internship at St. Mungos though he was also scouted to try out for a Professional Quidditch team. While he found Quidditch fun, during his last few years at Hogwarts Harrison had really gotten into Healing and Warding Magic as he let the team down gently as he could not wanting them to take offense to him in case down the line Draco wanted to play Quidditch Professionally.

At the end of the Graduation ceremony rather than ride the train one last time he Apparated away from the school and the bastard in charge, after the wards were put down for the new alumni to do it. Arriving back at his adopted parents home he was pulled into a tight hug from Bella and had his hand shaken by Tom. During his last year of Hogwarts he and Tom had written back and forth at least once a week as Harrison as using coded letters complained about Dumbs and all his efforts to block Tom in the Wizengamot. Knowing Tom was getting frustrated Harrison had kept his mouth shut as the future "Dark Lord" teamed up with some members of the Dark party in staging protest. While most of them had been non-violent the Prophet would always report that someone had been injured in the event as under the Jackass they started to call Tom the "Dark Lord."

Tom actually started to go along with it changing his wardrobe to suite as he called it his new status of the Lord of the Dark Party and began to form his inner circle which he started to call the Governing Council. Harrison found himself in the group along with Lucius, Bella, both Lestrange brothers, Buckbeaks would be future killer McNair, and Augustus Rookwood. Most of the Council thought it was time to start becoming more active and somewhat less non-violent while Harrison tried to keep the blood shed at a minimum.

It all kicked off in the worse way at his and Lucius's bonding. As Lucius had chosen Severus as his Best Man, who of course brought along Regulus since the pair had openly started dating once they had left Hogwarts, Harrison had chosen Lily with Adriana Zabini as a back up in case Lily did not attend due to her still not speaking to Severus. To his great joy Lily did show up, though he wished that she had not brought around James and the others knowing they would cause problems.

The problems started as Lily and Severus walked up the isle together as James shot a Jinx at Harrison's Papa, which got through. sending him into an uncontrollable fit of coughing until he almost threw up. Harrison not wanting his Papa to be hurt or for anyone to ruin his special day rushed forward to cast the counter spell on Severus glaring at James. For once James actually looked embarrassed making Harrison think that would have been the end of it, but no Bella had to get on his case during the reception leading an an almost fist fight. Harrison was not sure what had happened but soon the spells between James and Bella began to fly as he went to break it up only for one of James spells to hit him causing him to black out.

Waking up in St. Mungos by the person who he was going to start training under Harrison was told that the spell that had been cast had hit him right in the abdomen meaning he would be lucky to ever have kids. Harrison knew that he would have Draco but still the news was a heavy blow to him leading him to suffer through several weeks of depression closed off from everyone but his new husband, and his future parents.

It was Regulus and Severus who finally got him out of his depression as they informed him that they wished to have a child and make him its Godmother. He could only sadly laugh as it was thanks to him that his own parents decided to have kids and knowing what sadness his own birth would do to them. Appreciating the gesture he did start to pull himself together as he helped Regulus, who had decided to take the Bearer Potion, get ready to have a child. As he help prepare his bearer for his own birth Harrison shifted his focus of his Healing specialty to helping with male births and child care.

Meanwhile as he was focused on helping Regulus the other members of the Governing Council started to push for more powerful messages leading to the first straight Muggle death and Tom gaining the name Voldemort, which thanks to some language courses Hogwarts had during this time knew translated to basically "flight of Death," making him wonder why Dumbo picked it. Harrison was once more shocked when he saw Tom's reaction to the Muggle's death getting almost as depressed as Harrison had after learning he would be unable to have many kids. It was during Tom's depression which many low ranking members of their group, who had taken the name Voldemort seriously and started calling themselves Dearth Eaters, had started going after Muggles and Muggleborns in his name.

Seeing the trouble was coming too fast Harrison went and almost literally smacked some sense into them while helping Tom out of his abyss. Seeing what was done in his name and now associated with him Tom began to mark the Death Eaters to keep better track of them while the Governing Council tried to mediate the damage they had done as well as putting several plans in place. Unknown to Harrison, Lucius and Tom had started to look for the spell which would put a stop to his earlier time hopping and even bringing others of the Council in on it with orders not to tell him about it yet.

When Regulus was at the end of his first trimester he and Severus had their bonding ceremony with it being provided over by Tom and a Gringotts Goblin with only the members of the Council being in attendance. It had been one thing for Harrison to have his Papa being in his bonding it was quite another to be in his parents bonding while his bearer was three months pregnant with him. Not being sure if he touched the small baby bump on Regulus if he would accidently erase himself from time Harrison had did his best not to actually touch his bearer at all. Something Regulus was able to quickly pick up on as during the reception after the bonding he cornered Harrison in a room and ordered Harrison to tell him why his formally very physical supportive friend was now treating him like he was cursed. Even going as far as asking if Harrison was slipping into depression with Regulus being a constant reminder of what he could not have.

Harrison had gritted his teeth not wanting the other to get the wrong idea before pulling Regulus into an empty room and putting up secrecy wards. Knowing that his bearer had not survived to see him Harrison slowly removed his old Malfoy Courtship ring from his finger and revealed himself to Regulus. His bearer had been shocked as Harrison began to tell him the story of his life on how he would be stolen from them but not where, when, or by who even under the secrecy spell. Hearing that his baby was to be stolen form them and that he and his new husband would be made to forget him and each other almost caused Regulus' emotions to accidently end his pregnancy Harrison had been forced to cast a memory charm on Regulus breaking his own heart.


	18. Focus on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison meets with some old allies after the article came out, as well as some old adversaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a slight correction to an earlier chapter so that James is only Albus' Blood Adopted son not his blood child.
> 
> Also this chapter is going to go a little dark just a word of warning.

The day the article Harrison invited his friends that were not part of the Governing Group to come over for some tea in case they all had questions about who he really was. He was actually happy that all the people he invited had shown up as Jacob, and Elizabeth Corner along with his Godson, Michael, showed up before Adriana Zabini and Lucius's Godson, Blaise arrived. Last to arrive were Andy, Tonks as well as Andy's husband who Harrison was meeting for the first time. As Andy had known who he had been since the start she pulled him into a tight hug as he sent wary looks at his other guest. "So this is what you really look like baby sister," Andy said with a laugh trying to break the ice.

"One question," Adrian said stepping forward.

"Just the one?" he asked arching a eyebrow at her.

"For the moment," she said before she pulled him into a hug. "Why did you start the rumor that the Weasleys might have been the cause of your disappearance on the Platform if you were just going to out yourself a week latter.

"Well in truth I had not planned on revealing myself just yet, but after checking on one of my friends before I traveled back in time and finding out similar enchantments had been on him than had once been on me. I decided as I work to help them out I would distract those who messed with both our lives by letting everyone know who I really was," Harrison said.

"Who is it um Godfather I suppose?" Michael asked.

"I would love to tell you I really would Michael but out of a desire for his privacy I will only be talking to any lawyers that agree to take up their case," Harrison said shooting a look at both his son and Ted who from what Andy had told him was a lawyer.

"You really did not change your personality did you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Nope I am the same old person the only thing that I really changed while I was Narcissa was using the ladies room," he said.

"That does sort of explain why you always showered alone while we were at school," Elizabeth said as she finally came over and hugged him.

"Why did you decided to be a woman really?" Jacob asked.

"As I stated in the interview having meet "Narcissa" before I had travelled back in time I knew I would have to appear to be a woman lest I change the timeline. And I refused to do so until my younger self was sent back lest someone I love cease to exist," Harrison said pulling his son into an one arm hug and smiling at his Godchildren.

"But what made you think that there was not a real Narcissa?" Blaise asked.

"Well after I recovered from the trip through time I really did go to Father and Mother to take me in and they only did have Andy and Bella," Harrison said shooting Andy a look. "I will tell you at the start I did have some issues at being a woman almost walking into the men's room," he said making them all chuckle a little. "That plus Andy did not really trust me at the start."

"Not until you put me into contact with my family, at least," Andy said with a smile recalling all the message they had sent back and forth to let her parents see their first granddaughter.

"So what are your plans now?" Jacob asked.

"In what way?" Harrison asked a little confused.

"Well you distracted from the other enchanted person for the moment but you also mentioned them in the article so whomever enchanted them might be on their guard. It might be a good idea to do something else to distract them," Jacob said showing off his inner Ravenclaw.

"Well there is something I can do," Harrison with a sinister smile.

"Alright the face is different but I recognize that look," Elizabeth said "is it bad that I now feel sorry for your enemies?"

"Hey it is not as if I ever killed anyone," Harrison said.

"No you just made the veteran Auror break down into tears and piss himself at my bachelorette party," Elizabeth said.

"Well he was being an ass. Come on who hits on the bride to be at her bachelorette party?" he shot back.

"True and don't get me wrong it was the highlight of the night, but you are seriously scary when you put your mind to it." his best friend, outside the Governing Group, said as the three teens let out a laugh.

"I guess it comes from the life I lead you try taking on a basilisk and that basted tournament and see how stable you are," Harrison said.

"A what now?" Adriana said spiting out her tea leading to Harrison to tell schoolmates from both times he had been at Hogwarts the various adventures the he had done before traveling back in time.

A hour or so latter Harrison was glad that everyone had accepted him as he was despite the fact that he had basically been lying to all of them since they had all meet. As everyone started to leave Harrison had Andy and her family stay behind. "Ted would you be willing to take the case for my old friend?" he asked once it was just the four of them in the room, Draco having headed out with his Godbrothers to do some flying.

"That all depends I am more into family law than normal criminal courts," Ted said.

"Unfortunately part of the case is family law which is why Luci and I have been looking for a second chair for when we bring charges against them," Harrison said.

"Good so I would not be working on it alone that is a relief," Ted said. "I guess I can take a look."

"I was hoping you would say that. I will, however, be placing a secrecy spell on you before I hand over the documents I have gathers so far," he stated.

"That is actually standard procedure in such cases," Ted said giving his approval. Harrison summoned the packet of documents he had on the building case to protect Neville and handed it over to the man, he would always see as his brother-in-law despite their real relationship.

As Ted began to look over the documents Harrison turned to Nymphadora and asked, "Would you also be willing to help me cousin?"

"Depends on what you need I will not break any laws," Tonks said her hair shifting into black shoulder length straight hair to show how serious she was taking this.

"As Jacob said it might be a good idea to do something to keep the attention on me so I think I need to face the people who messed with my life. So I need your help to arrange some visit with them in Azkaban," he said.

"I am too junior to do that myself but I think I know someone who could help. You meet them at the World Cup last summer Auror Shacklebolt," she said.

**At Hogwarts**

It had taken almost twenty minutes before Severus had arrived after he was summoned. "You wished to see me Albus?" the Potion Master said doing his best not to glare at the man.

"Ah yes I wanted to see how you are taking the news that your son had been found," the fool said doing what Severus knew to be his best "Grandfatherly" smile.

"What do you mean Albus?" Severus asked not even fooling around as he had no idea that his son had had plans to announce who he was.

"It just came out today it seems that handling the Triwizard Cup sent him back in time," Albus said shoving a new addition of the Prophet over since he had destroyed his last copy out of anger. Severus took his time reading it knowing the more time he took the angrier the fool would get at his lack of reaction. Though as he read the article he also felt his Lordship Ring heat up in warning of spells being cast on him. He gave no outward sign of knowing about them being cast having no fear of them actually taking hold of him.

Severus knew all about the Headmaster using the Elder Wand, but even that did not faze him since according to the real information about the powerful wand it would unable to affect the immediate family of the current Lord of the Peverell line, and in the fool's wisdom of having his son Blood Adopted by the Potters it placed Harrison as the Lord of the House. Even with the Blood Adoption having been cleansed from Harrison the Lordship having no one else to claim them had fallen to his son, something that Harrison had told him after he had revealed himself to having been Narcissa last summer. Harrison had said he had been waiting to claim his seats as Lord Black-Potter-Gryffindor-Perevell until latter, but now that he had told all of Magical Britain who he was Severus knew the seats would soon be added to Lucius' votes. Which would place the Dark Party in the Majority ousting Dumbles from his place as Chief Warlock earlier than they had planned, but he trusted his son. "Very interesting I shall have to go see them, who would have thought I am my Godson's Grandfather and was best man at my own son's wedding," Severus said acting as nonchalant as he could just to annoy the man.

Albus looked look he was about to explode into some rant at his easy acceptance of the news when a Ministry Owl flew into the room and dropped an official looking note before the fool. With a grunt of frustration the old bastard unrolled the letter as the owl flew out of the room. Severus thought that his son had shifted his seats already but as he used some magic to read the reflection of the letter in the man's glasses.

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,_

_As it has come to our attention that you had in your possession of a Class 1 controlled Magical Artifact without proper approval. Added to the fact that you passed said object to a minor your presence is required at a tribunal._

_Agent Dulmur Lucsly, Leader of Department of Mysteries: Time division_  
_Madam Amelia Bones, Head of Magical Law Enforcement_  
_Lord Allen Gray, Head of Misuse of Magical Artifacts_  
_Cornelius Fudge, British Minister of Magic_

_P.S. As the minor you gave the artifact to is a Muggleborn let us know if you will be brining her alone of if we shall have to pick her up._

Severus had to bite his bottom lip to stop himself from laughing at the fool seeing the anger as he finished the letter. "Anything important Albus?" Severus asked quickly removing the spell he had cast on himself.

"Ah not at all just a Wizengamot meeting to discuss your son being found," the bastard said smiling at the Potions Master, but lacking the twinkle in his eyes.

"Very well I will leave you to it than maybe I shall go see what my boy looks all grown up," Severus said getting out of his chair and quickly leaving the office.

**Azkaban a few days latter.**

Harrison had actually found getting approval to visits his Uncle, Remus, Molly, and Arthur to be quite easy especially as he took possession of all his House seats and pass them over to his Husband to manage. It had been almost too easy as with his seats the Dark gained control placing a member of the Governing Group as the new Chief Warlock of the body who almost instantly handed over the approval for the visit. He had decided he was going to have some actual fun today as he cracked his knuckles and headed into his first interview to find his Uncle bond in Magical chains with Anti-Animagus runes etched into them. "Who are you?" his Uncle growled at him.

"Hello Uncle," Harrison said taking the single seat in the room.

"That ploy will not work I have no nephew and not one as old as you," Sirius said struggling against his bonds.

"I guess they would not let you read the paper here Uncle but I am you nephew, all thanks to using the time turner to rescue you and Buckbeak, where is he by the way?" Harrison asked and saw his Uncle stop struggling and looked at him in utter shock. "Not important I guess," Harrison said into the silence. "What I really wanted to know is why did you and your asshole friends kidnapped me from my parents," he asked leaning forward.

"Go to hell," Sirius said.

"No thanks I have no desire to see James again," Harrison said with an arched tone.

"As if you knew him who ever you are. Just cause you know things means nothing," Sirius said.

"I guess I should have expected this you always were a moron," Harrison said as he slipped on the Malfoy courting ring as he worked through his Glamors including a new one that showed his younger form. "So want to try again Uncle dear? Why did you kidnap me. Also if you think anyone will come rescue you Remus is also a guest here. If you cooperate maybe I can talk to someone so you can have cells across from each other, or if you don't want to help out I can see he is your cellmate during the next full moon."

"You wouldn't," Sirius said a hint of fear in his voice.

"Try me after all you tried to do the same thing to my father when we were in school and as they say turn about is fair play, or you can just answer the question," Harrison said his voice taking on a measure of steel that scared the bond man.

"Because no brother of mine was going to be a fucking faggot who had a kid with Snivillus. I did you a favor you should be thanking me," Sirius said.

"Thank you for taking me from my loving parents and giving me to your asshole best friend," Harrison said clenching his fist in anger "And you call them faggots you fucking asshole I paid close attention while I was at Hogwarts as Narcissa and I saw you and those friends of yours basically gang rape any girl that you took your fancy too. Using James connections to Albus to get away with it and Remus' Imperious curse which he perfected in our fifth year. At least what my parents had was real love you sick bastard. "

"You are the bastards you cross-dressing Freak," Sirius shot back. If he thought that old trigger would have any effect he was sadly mistaken as Harrison did not even flinch at the name Lily's family had called him growing up.

"I see you are going to be no further help Uncle maybe I shall stop by after the next full moon," Harrison said as he exited the room and nodded to one of the human guards. The guard pressed their wand to the door sending his Uncle back to his cell and brining forth the next person Harrison had scheduled to meet.

This time he decided to wear the Glamor into the meeting and show the wolf all his forms just to let him know who he was really dealing with. "Hello Remus got time for a little pop quiz?" he asked sardonically.

"Once I get free of here you will," Remus began with an actual growl in his voice sounding just like his wolf.

"You are never going to get free wolf, you may have been brought in for kidnapping me as a kid but I have since shared memories with Madam Bones of you casting the Imperious Curse of our classmates when we were at Hogwarts. You are here for three, maybe four, consecutive life sentences, but cooperate and I can see about getting you a cell close by my Uncle. Or would you prefer to be Cellmates so you can turn him and finally claim him as your mate?" he asked seeing the bound wolf struggle with his bonds.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Remus ordered.

"Yeah you are no longer my teacher anymore so I am not going to listen to that. Just answer me why was I given to James and Lily, and why did you place a long term Imperious on her so she would end up with James?"

"I am not going to tell you a thing," Remus growled at him.

"Alright let me take a swing and guess your reasoning than," Harrison said. "For some reason James was Blood Adopted by the Headmaster giving him, and by extension you and Uncle Sirius, free reign to do what ever your sick and twisted minds could come up with at Hogwarts. James having noticed Lily had decided to make her his and convinced you all to join him in his quest. Maybe he helped teach you the Imperious spell so that you could make people have sex with you or something, since I know most would be to terrified to sleep with a werewolf. I had seen you use it a couple of times on my Uncle to place triggers in his mind so that when he was in his Animagus form he would want to mate with you as a wolf. Maybe James told even made it seem that if you helped him you would be able to keep my Uncle as some sort of I don't know a fuck pet. It does not really matter you helped James take control of Lily. Did you think that her friends would not notice the sudden change that came over her, or her boyfriend's reaction to her suddenly dating someone else."

"She had no boyfriend," Remus protested but made not claim that what Harrison had guessed had been incorrect.

"You know for someone who was so into learning and knowledge you are an idiot," Harrison said shaking his head at the bound man. "The pair had started dating in our Sixth Year, why else did you think he informed my Godfather where we were," he said and saw the shocked look on the wolf's face.

"If that is true why did he kill her?" Remus shot back.

"You and your order of dancing flamingos always goes to that don't you "Tom is evil so of course he is the killed, but I hate to tell you he never killed a single person he stunned both of them, most likely seeing Lily was enchanted when he came to free me. Or do you think a killing curse even it it was blasted back at him as Dumbkles states could have utterly destroyed the entire House? I don't know what he is planning but this had to be one of your lot that ended up killing James and Lily. Maybe you don't care only in it to make my Uncle your wolf's mate but doesn't it irk you that you were not informed of the plan?" Harrison asked. He had to smile for he could tell it did irk the man just by his expression alone but the man was too proud to admit it.

After a few moments of silence Harrison had had enough as he stood up, "Well as you are being uncooperative maybe I should move on to my next visit."

"Fine you want to know why send you to James?" Remus said as Harrison reached for the door to be let out. "I'll tell you James was jealous having wanted a kid but found just like his father he had what the Muggles call low sperm count due to a spell on their family line where they could only produce one offspring in their entire lives and usually at the very end of it. It is for this reason that his parents had Albus Blood Adopt him hoping to end the curse on their line, but it was still there. So when Sirius decided to take you from your parents James convinced him to let him take you as his son," Remus said seeming to collapsed into his bonds as he told a possible reason. Harrison was not one hundred present sure it was the actual reason but it was close enough. As he left the room he informed the guard that Remus had cooperated giving the go ahead to transfer the wolf into the cell right across from Sirius.

It was the next two meetings which had Harrison a little on edge as they were with Molly and Arthur, also he had been told he would not be alone in meeting them as he would be with Septimus Weasley who was seeing about the claims to his dis-inherited son and wife were true. Rather than be in the room with Harrison the Lord of the Weasley clan would be overseeing everything from outside. This was decided as the man though his son and daughter-in-law would be more prone to answer if he was not in sight. Harrison gave the signal for Septimus to come and observe as he had the guard summon Arthur to the room. It took Lord Weasley a good ten minutes to arrive, which Harrison was alright with as it meant Arthur was left alone in the room during the wait without any clue of what was going on.

As Septimus took his place Harrison activated the Glamor so that he appeared as if he was his younger self before he walked into the room. "Harry what are you doing here?" Arthur asked struggling in his bonds.

"I have come to ask you some questions such as why you treated me so kindly while you stole from me?" Harrison said for once not taking the chair to the Glamor he was wearing.

"Harry listen to me there has been some mistake the Malfoy family cursed you or something we would never do that," Arthur said sounding genuine.

"Is that so? So what the results of an Inheritance Test I took at Gringotts got it wrong and the Goblins just made up the fact that you had been taking money from my vaults?" Harrison asked innocently while chuckling to himself as he saw the man's face fall.

"Fine you want to know the truth?" the man said his voice shifting from the earlier friendly tones into something rough akin to the voice Harrison had gotten used to as Narcissa. "I shall tell you the truth my father cut me off from my family's money and when Molly and the Headmaster offered me a lot of gold I leapt at the chance even if it meant I had to play a Muggle loving idiot."

"So you did it just for the money?" Harrison asked.

"Of course I did everything was for the access to your vaults even setting up a marriage contract between you and Ginny she will marry you and share your money with the rest of the family and than appoint Molly to watch over your seats in the Wizengamot," the redhead explained.

"Why Molly and not you?" Harrison asked which only made the man laugh madly at him and start to crack a little as he tilted his head sharply to each side as if working out a kink continuing to laugh madly. As the man laughed for over six minutes Harrison saw he would get no further information from the man and left the room leaving just his meeting with Molly.

While Septimus had disowned his son for marrying Molly the Weasley Lord stayed behind to watch this meeting as well. With his child Glamor still in place Harrison entered the room. He expected Molly to warn him away like her husband had done, before his true self came out, or to plead that she did not belong there, but the woman just sat there as cool as a cucumber. "Hello Harry," she said in a voice as if they were sitting down in her kitchen for a cup of tea. "I can only assume you found out about us stealing from you and have now come to find out why."

"Arthur already told me why," Harrison said slipping off his ring and letting her see his true form "you did it for money and power."

"Is that what he told you, the man was always an idiot," she said with a scoff making him unsure if she ways making fun of what her husband believed was the reason or angry at him for giving it away.

Going off on a hunch he said, "So I gather you have another reason for stealing from my vaults and trying to take my seats."

"You could say that but I will not tell you," she said a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"That is true but I have ways of making you talk," he said making her give a snort of laughter. "I see you do not believe me just recall in my Second Year I saved your daughter's life and she owns me a life debt. Maybe I should collect it from her, and since I took all the money you had been stealing from me if I decided said payback is with money it would cause her to work the mines for the Goblins just to pay me back. So what say you Molly just a few answers or your daughter paying me back for saving her by having her work the Goblin Mines?" he said with a matching dangerous aura about him.

Once more she shocked him as she threw her head back and started to laugh with a slightly mad cackle that he was sure Bella would have been jealous of. "You think you are safe just cause I am in here if you go after my daughter," she said soundly like Bella had done when she had been dancing on the precepts of insanity in his youth.

"I don't fear you a lot of your order is already in here already," he lied though he knew that both Weasleys, Remus and Sirius had all been high ranking members of Dumbass-in-chief's gang.

"You would never get Albus he is most likely four steps ahead of you," Molly said making Harry wonder if the bonds the prisoners were wrapped in during their meeting made it impossible to lie if the prisoner actually answered the question.

"Oh he will get his. In fact what my Papa told me is that the Ministry is already on his trail thanks to the Timer Turner he gave Granger last year," Harrison said with a smile.

"And you think that will stop him my Godfather will never be caught and you are not the first ones to try," she said and for the first time Harrison saw that while her face remained the same rebellious self a flash of worry was seen in her eyes.

"Ah so you have an issue when someone disagrees with Albus?" he asked

"His plan must move forward no matter the cost," Molly said giving off another cackle like laugh. "No one can stop it or get away unpunished just ask the Longbottoms."

"What?" Harrison asked utterly shocked.

"Yes the pair had gotten cold feet during the death of Lily and James so Albus being the great man he is sent me to take care of it," Molly said her head tilting to an almost unnatural angle.

"You are the one who tortured them to insanity?" Harrison asked being unable to believe it.

"Well me and Augusta, she never did approved of Alice. I dare say she had fun that night," Molly said making Harrison realized that the redheaded woman was on par or maybe even a little bit more insane that Bellatrix was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way I tried to make Molly into the Light Cored Magic Version of Bellatrix.


	19. Scenes from Draco's youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison and Luci have their first child and raise him. Contains some time skips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I have written about Harrisons kidnapping already I am just skipping to Draco's birth as well as important points of his childhood.

On June fifth 1980 Harrison and Luci welcomed, after nearly four hours of labor, Draco Regulus Malfoy into the world deep within Gringotts Bank. Harrison had decided to give birth there that way Lucius could be in the room with him unlike if he had taken off his Glamour and gone to St. Mungos. Harrison could not help but smile down at his son and former school rival seeing that Draco already had a small poof of blonde hair on his head. He had worried that Draco had to be placed under a Glamour if his son had been born with his black hair but the Malfoy genes seemed to still be going strong. While he had known what Draco's middle name had been it now made more sense for it had been just a few weeks since Harrison's Bearer had gone missing after Dumbledick and his pawns had stolen him from his parents and broke them apart. While he had easily been able to follow his own path after his younger self had been kidnapped he had not thought to look in on his Bearer. Who even the other members of the Governing Group had been able to find.

Harrison was less pleased with Draco a few weeks latter when it turned out that his son had colic and had trouble sleeping through the night. This did end up with Harrison giving his normally sweet baby boy a nickname of Dragon which he recalled his future self had used on the boy when he first visit to the manor after his third year. Not wanting Draco to hate the name anytime Harrison called him "Dragon" he would do it in a voice filled with love. This started to work for Draco began giggle each time he heard the name. Having decided to never hold any secret from his son if he could help it, when Draco was able to properly recognize them Harrison slipped off his Malfoy Courtship ring letting Draco see him as he really was.

Harrison had also had found out that unlike the Muggle world where a person's Godparents were all decided around the same amount if time after a baby is born the only rule in the Muggle world was it had to be done by the time the child was first presented to the world. Thus while after he had been born and revealed to everyone his young Papa had gotten in contact with him to become his own Godmother barely a week after Regulus had given birth, yet Draco had begun to speak before his Godparents were chosen. this had been done for a couple of reasons the first was due to the spell he had been hit with during his and Luci's bonding they had a reason to hold back introducing Draco to their allies. While Harrison and Luci had picked out a Godmother, in Andy even though it would be more than a decade before she would be able to meet him they were still having a hard time to come up a Godfather they both agreed on. While Luci had suggested several members of the Governing Group Harrison wanted to use Xeno. The answer came from an unlikely source as one day Severus came by to complain about his students at Hogwarts to them.

His Papa had stopped by at least once a month since he had been forced to forget his family usually complaining about the dunderheads he had to teach at Hogwarts to first spy on than "for" the Headmaster. Harrison put it down the enchantments his Papa had been under for the man not to realize that he was being treated by family since he had meet Draco before the young boy had been introduce to anyone outside his family. Not that Harrison had minded loving to see his young Papa to vent as he gently rocked Draco in his arms. So on a day almost a year and a half after Draco had been born when his Papa had shown up Draco had waddled over to him his small pudgy arms in the air to be picked up calling "Gondpa;" since just like he promised himself after Draco had been born neither he or Luci had lied to him about who Harrison really was. Both he and Luci froze see how Severus reacted as he bent to pick up the young boy.

"Thank you," Severus had said with tears in his eyes as he kissed Draco on the forehead. "I would be honored to be Draco's Godfather." Both Harrison and Luci had breathed a sigh of relief at Severus misunderstanding of Draco's words.

"That is a relief Severus you know the trouble we have had with agreeing on Draco's Godfather," Lucius had said a large smile on his face as he walked over and shook the younger man's free hand as he held Draco to his hips.

After Severus had left the manor happier than Harrison had seen him since he had been enchanted Harrison had placed a secrecy spell on Draco to make it so that their baby would be unable to tell anyone else, who did not already know, who he really was. After than Harrison got right to work in planning the ceremony to make Andy and Severus Draco's Godparents. The best thing was that due to the fact that Sirius was now in Azkaban for "betraying the Potters," Regulus was missing and Walburga and Orion both dead after the lost of their sons there was no reason for Andy and her family being unable to come to the event. Once more thankful for the enchantments on his Papa since he did not find it odd that Andy Tonks was able to come to the event despite being kicked out of the Black family and Harrison should not have been able to even contact her. It had been nice to actually meet his Adopted older sister and her family including a young Nymphadora, who had been filled with unbridled energy. The only regret Harrison had was that until he brought Andy back into the family he would be unable to see any of them again in a public setting.

As Draco grew older Harrison started to shift his healing focus to keep track with him moving from focusing on male pregnancies to early and than late child care healing until he was the head of the pediatrician section at St. Mungos. Which allowed Harrison to have full control of the hours he worked so that he was home by no latter than five every night. So with Lucius working up the ranks in a law firm, and himself working at St. Mungos Draco was usually looked after by Xeno and Pandora while once a week having some time with his Godmother; with Severus only having time during the summers to help out. For Harrison and Luci utterly refused to either hire a nanny or use House Elves to raise their son.

As Draco entered his second year Harrison found another excuse to call his sweet baby boy a Dragon as he entered his terrible twos. For while Draco was a normally happy go lucky child it seemed that he sometimes faked taking a nap with his cousins so around four thirty, almost on the dot, most days Draco would end up throwing a tired induced tantrum. Due to his life with the Dursleys Harrison could never find it in his heart to punish Draco, no matter what he did, leaving it up to Luci to deal out time outs and removals of toys/privileges for both agreed that physical punishment would not be used on their son. Also during this time Draco, much to Luci's annoyance and Harrison's delight, started to carry around a red and gold lion that had once been Nymphadora's. It was almost funny to see Draco carry the Gryffindor colored lion around especially when Severus would come over and seeing Harrison's Papa's pursed lips as he tried to entice Draco to take any other stuffed animal instead.

As this was going on Harrison also keep track of the stories that were being spread about "Harry Potter" having never really heard about what the Magical World had really said about him growing up. Some of it was just plan laughable like how some products, that a child so young would never use, had the tag line of "Harry Potter approves this produce." Like he had ever used a Magical Pocket watch when he was two to three years old to approve of it at all. If he had to guess Dumblickers had to be responsible for some of it such as products which included "photos" of young Harry on the packaging, since they did look like Harrison before he had been cleansed if younger. He wondered if the man had paid the Dursleys to actually take pictures of him to be used on the products for a kickback.

At the age of three Draco had his first big milestone as he had his first non-family playdate with Lucius's old classmate Adriana Zabini's young son Blaise. The pair had hit it off right away playing with Magical set of building blocks as he and Adriana sat nearby drinking tea and chatting with each other. Having lost track of each other since they had left Hogwarts Harrison learned that Adriana had married Blaise's father the Viscount Antonio McCormick who had died shortly after Blaise's birth from poison. Adriana confessed that she had found out another suitor had done it to get her to marry him. Finding it out on her wedding night the man had shortly meet his own death when he had gone on a trip to America to check out a Muggle Tourist attraction known as a Mystery Spot to see if it was actually Magical only to have not been heard from since. It seemed that since husband number two being declared dead another suitor had come forth trying to court her, but since she was still loyal to the late Antonio, a fact that she showed by her always wearing black despite the fact that she had a closet of multicolored robes to work with. The only time, according to Adriana, that she did not wear simple back robes was during formal events due to her job as the Italian Vice Minister of Magic.

After the success of Draco's playdate with Blaise Luci and Harrison started to arrange other dates with the offspring of the members of the Governing Group. Harrison knew it was to see if Draco's magic would react to any of them letting them know that it was a destined mate, a fact that Harrison refused to comment on recalling his son dancing with Neville during the Yule Ball during the Triwizard. Draco did managed to get along with most of the kids that he had playdates with; though there were two noticeable exceptions. The first one had been a young Pansy who had decided that she and Draco would play house with him being the Daddy. Evidently her idea of House had the Daddy do all the work while she sat around doing nothing but tell him what to do or how he was doing something wrong. Seeing the Dragon awakening beneath Draco's normally happy exterior Harrison quickly call the play date to a stop as he lead Draco away to calm down. Harrison found out he had just been on time for as soon as he had taken Draco to a side room his son had unleashed his wild magic in a display of power that shocked Harry who had never known Draco was so strong. To help calm his son down Harrison for the first time let the young boy join him in his card game with Dobby, where rather than playing poker the three spent the afternoon playing just Muggle Go Fish and Old Maid.

If Harrison had thought the play date with Pansy had been bad he was shocked as Molly Weasley, due to an old not really alliance but understanding with the Malfoy line decided to stop by unannounced bringing over the twins, Ronald and Ginny to "play" with Draco. It could not be really counted as playing as the five year old twins kept getting into everything forcing Harrison to use sticking charms on all the drawers and side doors to Draco's Playroom. Ronald had been an absolute brat, even for a three year old trying to snatch any toy Draco started to play with and threw a fit if Draco did not play the games he wanted to. Ginny thankfully just napped in Molly's arms who spent the time trying to get Harrison to force Luci to vote with everything Dumbsnorts was trying to pass in the Wizengamot all the while letting her demon spawn run wild. Harrison felt like he need a double dose of Calming Draft after just ten minutes as he told Molly in no uncertain terms that Luci had his full support in how he cast the family vote. But it all came to a rather drastic ended when Draco who had been doing his best to not fight with Ronald, handing over any toy the brat wanted, refused to hand over his lion. When Ronald tried to take it from him Draco refused to let it go resulting in a tug of war which unfortunately marked the end of the lion as with a vicious tug Ronald ripped the head off of the lion. Hearing the ripping sound Harrison turned towards it, while Molly keep prattling away not even paying attention, to see his son's horrified expression at what had happen to his beloved toy. After a moment of silence Draco lost it as he rushed towards the redheaded brat and forced him to the ground and started to punch him. The twins for a moment laughed at their younger brother's pain before they joined in leading to Harrison using his wand to separate all four boys and for the first time having to punish Draco as he had all four boys stand in the corner.

It was this that finally got Molly to notice her brats and she got on Harrison's case for wrongfully punishing her babies as she screeched at him. Beside being shocked that Ginny somehow sleep through the tirade the redheaded banshee was sending his way he kept his face utterly blank. When the woman paused to catch her breath or some other reason Harrison began to calmly explain that he refused to let a child get away with physical violence against anyone, pointing out to the shrew that it was not just her brats, though he called them boys lest he get more screeching, that were being punished pointing to the corner where Draco was standing sniffling. When that did nothing to calm the woman down Harrison had finally had enough and told her that if she did not like it she was free to take her kids and leave. With a huff she did, but not trusting her due to his past he had a House Elf make sure she did not take anything from the Manor as she went to comfort Draco.

"I sorry Mama," Draco said rubbing his running nose.

"It is alright my sweet Dragon," Harrison said placing a kiss to his baby's forehead as he used magic to repair his son's beloved Lion before passing it back to him. "I know how much you love Godric but you know why I had to punish you right?" he asked for they always made sure to go over why exactly Draco was getting punished rather than just saying he had been bad.

"Cause I hurted Ronny?" Draco guessed hugging Godric to his chest.

"Yes physical violence may seem like it is the best way to get a point across but it just brings out more violence it is best to use your mind and words to win an argument, even with someone like Ronny," Harrison said pulling his son onto his lap and gently rocked his son to help calm him down.

The Weasleys never came back for a second playdate, something that made Draco and him rather happy for it had been hard to deal with the redheaded family again when he felt his magic reacting to them after declaring them enemies of his house when he had been younger. Unfortunately the disastrous playdate also marked the end of Draco carrying Godric the Lion around having decided it would be safer for him to be left on Draco's bed during the day and cuddled up to sleep with at night. Pansy on the other hand did come back to play with Draco with most playdates ending the same way with Harrison, or Luci getting their son away from her before he unleashed some of his wild magic. For the girl just could not get that Draco's idea of fun was not being told what to do or that he was doing something wrong.

The year where Draco turned six was an eventful one as Luci had made partner in his firm and had became their main contact within the Ministry, which also lead to him having longer hours much to Harrisons and Draco's disappointment. His new position also lead him to sometimes go on trips away from home leaving Harrison for the first time in years to start to experience withdrawal from their bond making him take off a few days of work himself and spent most of the time with Draco. And while Luci's new position was goon in the long run some of the other events of that year had been devastating. When one of Draco's friends had come down with Chicken Pox leading to all the kids getting it forcing Harrison to work on it both at home and at St. Mungos.

While that had been bad enough as Abraxas had left the Manor to avoid getting sick with it himself he had traveled for a bit only to come down with the much more dangerous Magical strain of the disease known as Dragon Pox leading to his death. Luci and Xeno had been devastated by their father's death for by Magical standards Abraxas was still in the prime of his life. It had hit Harrison especially hard for the man had been like a father to him since he had first arrived all those years ago, and more so that Narcissa's parents had died when Draco was three. Due to some damn fool who had Appparated without a license had popped into being right into the spot where his adopted parents had been holding hands cutting them both off and leading to all three's death before they could make it to St. Mungos. That had been the only time that Harrison had gone to speak at the Wizengamot calling for more control of Apparitions usage, which thankfully passed with all three sides voting for it.

But it was the events near the end of the year which almost broke the Malfoy family, as Pandora had died while crafting a new spell. Xeno had fallen hard to drink with his wife gone dropping his daughter off with them as he went to drown his sorrows making Harrison heart weep for his brother-in-law. Luna was no better off having been in the same room as Pandora as the spell went wrong and killed her. Such an event would devastate any adult let alone a five year old girl whose Fae side had been awoke due to the tragedy. Harrison, Luci and Draco had tried to pull the father and daughter back from the brink but they were not successful until the Yule. Xeno had evidently moved into the anger stage of grief over his wife's death after being in the Depression stage for so long had come to confront Harrison. Taking him by the collar of his robes and screaming right into Harrison's face, " **WHY THE HELL DID YOU NOT SAVE HER?!?! WHAT GOOD IS TRAVELING THROUGH TIME IF YOU CAN MANAGE THAT MUCH?!?!** "

"I am sorry Xeno but I did not know when it was going to happen," Harrison said calmly waving Lucius away knowing he had to handle this on his own.

" **BUT YOU STILL KNEW SHE WAS GOING TO DIE BEFORE YOU WERE SENT BACK THE FIRST TIME?**!" Xeno screamed in his face.

"I did but I did not want to ruin either of your lives with the knowledge that she was to die so young," Harrison said gently placing his hands on top of Xeno's. "And even if I did know when it was to happen I would not try to change it I learned that the hard way."

"What do you mean?" Xeno asked no longer screaming at him as he seemed close to collapse.

"While I was not trying to change my timeline during my parents Bonding I told Regulus that I was his son but he took it so bad he almost lost me," Harrison explained as he helped Xeno over to the couch.

"I never knew that Harrison," Luci said sounding surprised.

"To help him get over it I had to cast a memory charm on him," Harrison said with a weak smile for ever after all this time it still hurt having watched his Bearer go through it.

"But I promise, no I vow on my Magic to you Xenophilius Lovegood nee Malfoy that I had no knowledge of when Pandora was going to die," he said turning back to his brother-in-law as an white aura surrounded him at his vow before he cast a summoning charm for some Calming Draft. "In fact," Harrison said turning to the others in the room "I want you all to promise me that no matter what you will not tell my younger self when she died so I will never be temped to save her."

"I So Promise," Xeno, Luci, and Draco said at once.

"Is there a problem Luna dear?" Harrison asked.

"Younger self who are you talking about Aunty?" Luna asked making Harrison realized that he had never shared who he really was with his niece/Goddaughter. Harrison than took off his old ring showing her his real form as he and the others began to explain to the girl who he really was which helped her bring her own mind off her mother's death. Though learning who he really was did lead Luna to start calling him Uncle, when it was just members of the family around.

Harrison tried to make sure Draco had a normal childhood, something rather hard to do with well being his son, but he hope he succeeded. When Draco turned eleven he became rather happy to get his Hogwarts letter, as if there was any doubt he would be getting in, but Draco was more excited to meet the younger form of his Mother. Harrison had to sit Draco down and share with him the hard truth that more than likely his younger self would not become friends with him. Going on to explain the potions and enchantments his past self was under for the time being. Harrison could see this douse Draco's enthusiasm for going to Hogwarts somewhat, but he made up for it by sharing some of the stories of his time at the castle. Which Draco hung on his every word especially the ones based on the events of his first year smiling as the young eleven year old realized he had a back door source in what was to come.

On the day of "Harry's" birthday Harrison took Draco out to get his school supplies. He could tell he surprised his son as he had Draco head to Madam Malkins to get his his school robes. As his son was taken in to get measured Harrison stood a bit away and watched as Hagrid's massive form broke through the crowd leading a too small and skinny boy in his wake. Harrison was shocked to see his younger self there for the first time as Hagrid directed him to the robe shop to get a Pint at the Leaky Cauldron. Harrison could not figure out why no one had never commented on how bad he looked for maybe it was due to his years as a children's healer at St. Mungos but it was obvious to him just from a glance that his younger self was not fully healthy. And if it was not for changing his past he would have brought Hagrid up on charges for leaving Harry alone to get a drink, but instead Harrison had peeked into through the window to see his son's interaction with his younger self. Harrison had to chuckle as it seemed Draco being told to get his robes by himself was trying to act grown up which unfortunately would remind Harry of Dudley and make it harder for the pair to be friends.

Harrison did get an "earful" about it latter from Draco's first letter after he arrived at Hogwarts complaining about Ronald making friends with Harry on the train and how it had been mean that he had not known that he meet his future Mother while getting his school robes. Sometimes Harrison wondered where Draco had gotten his sort of Drama Queen side for neither he nor Lucius was that dramatic, at least on purpose. Draco also wrote letters complaining about the Muggleborn girl Granger and how she did better than him in most subjects but also that he felt the prickle of Magic signifying her as an enemy of the House. Harrison had to wait until Draco returned for the Yule to explain beside the Weasley clan his younger self at some point would make Granger an enemy of the House as well which as it was his past was still active for him and Draco despite the action itself not happening yet.

During Draco's second year knowing the Chamber would be opened with Tom's old Journal, as he was the one who talked Luci and Dobby from actually going through with it lest they change the timeline. And only convincing them that destroying the Journal would not cause any harm to Tom, for his research had shown that once an Horcrux had been destroyed the Soul fragment would return to its original host making it possible to kill them. Letting his son know that during the Yule his younger self as well as Ronald would sneak into the Slytherin Dorms he was to let slip about the storage room below the drawing room, though he did not tell his son that for the event of the place being located and searched he filled it up with all of Draco's old toys from when he was growing up, well apart form Godric who stayed on a shelf above Draco's bed at the Manor. Harrison had nearly busted a gut as Weasley and some of Dumbls' pet Aurors search the room in vain for Dark Magic items, though he did manage to snap a shot of Arthur looking over a picture of Draco's first bath. Which of course he had to send a copy of to Draco before everyone came back from the Yule Break. It had been the first time since his second year for Harrison to receive a Howler as Draco threw a fit via the letter which only made Harrison and Luci laugh.

Draco's third year had been the hardest for Harrison knowing what was to happen at the start of the year to his son but he told neither Draco or Luci about the attack from Buckbeak. For if his son had not been hurt he would have had to play in the Quidditch game against Harry when the Dementors showed up, and knowing his son Draco would have been close to Harry when the Dementors tried to kiss his younger self. Knowing that Harry would be saved by Dumbles he much doubted the man would also try to save Draco and knew that his Papa rather disliked Quidditch only being forced to go to games and never in bade weather, so would not be around to save Draco either. So it was Harrison did not try to stop Luci from punishing Hagrid or killing Buckbeak as he had long come to terms that Hagrid was a horrible teacher for the subject and not really good around kids in general.

When Draco came back for the Yule Harrison did share that by the end of the year his younger self would be friends with him at last, as well as teaching Draco a spell that would cause Granger's Time turner to malfunction and send Harry back into the past to make sure everything happened the way it was meant to. As the end of the year got closer Draco's letters were all filled with him complaining that Harry had not become his friend yet. On the day when Buckbeak was to be executed Harrison hoped everything had gone on as planned, and burst out with a victory cheer as Luci received an Owl from Fudge to let him know that somehow Buckbeak had escaped. Harrison could not help but hug his husband sharing with him that his younger self had made the first trip to the past.

When Draco returned at the end of the year Harrison made some slight modifications to the Manor's wards to let him know when his Papa showed up with his younger self before he told Draco what to do when it happened and even teaching Draco how to extract his wand from the holster Abraxas had got him all those years ago. Feeling the pair come through the Floo Harrison sent Draco on a head to collect Harry's wand so he could remove the added traces the old bastard had put on it before it had even left the wand shop. Harrison had than stood at the door to the room listening to how despondent his younger self sounded recalling the jealousy he had felt thinking someone else had married his Luci at this time. Once he heard Draco move Harry away from the table the wand had been set Harrison entered the room to removed the extra traces attached to it.

"I am done, Draco dear he can have his wand back and let him breath," he said just like it had happened in his memory.

"What did you just do to my wand?" Harry asked as he snatched it back up and looked it over.

"Why I got rid of Dumble-douchebag's tracker on the wand you were lucky he was not paying attention at the moment or everything would have been for naught," Harrison said has he moves to the couch and sits down staring at his younger self.

"And how would you know that?" Harry asked.

"Look Mother he had traveled back again he no longer looks worn out and is bursting with energy again," Draco interjected.

"What do you mean traveled back," Severus said looking confused by everything that was happening.

"Oh there is a simple explanation Severus," Harrison said as he began to spin his ring around and seeing the look of horror Harry's face. With a flourish he removed the ring letting his Papa and his younger self see what he really looked like.

"What is going on?" Severus asked again.

"Hello Papa," Harrison said with a smile knowing that from now on all was really right with the world and he no longer had to worry about messing up the time line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As this chapter ends so to does the parts of the story which take place in the past. Also hope you enjoyed the final bit which is from the end of the second chapter but told from Harrison's Point of View.


End file.
